IMing With The Cullen Family
by ReD-cHeRrYaNdDaNi
Summary: What happens when the Cullens the pack gain IM? Random things only I can come up with. Regular randomness done by me, and anything sexual done by me too. Rated T for language & sometimes induendos
1. Pictures

Um…Yeah I'm New At This So Please Don't Hate Me And Yes This Will Have Some BD Spoilers In Future Chapters

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

**Screen Names**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Jasper ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie ThatWhichWeCallMe**

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Carlisle Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Esme Veggie Momma**

**Jacob HaHa!**

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Leah StfuSeth!!**

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

ForeverHers has signed in

HaHa! Has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle Has signed in

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

ForeverHers: Stupid dogs don't I get enough of you already?

Can'tHearMeh!: Edward! I invited them here!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Yeah! What she said.

ForeverHers: Fine. But Jacob why is your sign in name HaHa!?

HaHa!: Well um you see I um

ForeverHers: Well?

HaHa!: YOU CAN PROVE NOTHING!!

HaHa! Has Signed Out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Aww..Nobody Notices Poor wittle Emmett

HaHa! Has signed in

HaHa!: Seth C'Mon!!

HaHa! Has Signed Out

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Yessir!

FoshizzleMYnizzle Has Signed Out

Gefühle has signed in

Gefühle: Emmett, why is it that I recently found stacks of naked pictures of Rosalie in my closet?

Shop-a-holic9786: **THERE WAS WHAT IN OUR CLOSET!!**

Can'tHearMeh!: When did you get here, Alice?

Shop-a-holic9786: About 2 hours ago. Now, please excuse me while I happily burn said stacks.

Shop-a-Holic has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: **WHAT!? ALICE!!** Those are my only nude Rose Pictures!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Gefühle: Who wants to go watch Emmett's pictures go up in smoke?

ForeverHers: **HELL YES!**

Gefühle has signed out

ForeverHers has signed out

Can'tHearMeh!: Lonely, I am so lonely, I've got nobody, on IM.

HaHa! Has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: YAY! Im not lonely anymore!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Umm Bella

Can'tHearMeh!: Yes Sethhy-Kinz

HaHa!: Whoa wait Bells did you just call him Sethhy-Kinz?

Can'tHearMeh!: Some may say so others may not..Now don't be rude Jake Seth was talkin

StfuSeth!! Has signed on

StfuSeth!!: Seth mom wants you away from HER Laptop NOW!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: **WHAT? WHY? IVE ONLY BEEN ON FOR 3HOURS**

Can'tHearMeh!: Aww.. Leah you made Sethhy-Kinz all mad

FoshizzleMYnizzle: WHAT? OH I hit the caps key srry Bella

Can'tHearMeh!: It's okay Sethhy-Kinz

StfuSeth!!: Umm ignoring Bella Seth you've been on that laptop for **3DAYS**

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

ForeverHers has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

HaHa!: What Holy Cow seth!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: C'mon Jake _**everyone**_ knows cows are NOT holy

HaHa!: What?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Don't ask

StfuSeth!! Has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle: No Leah!! Back Away From Stereo!….What do you mean why am I still typ- ohhhh Heh Heh yea guys I gotta g- _**No WHY LEAH WHY THE **__**Stereo**__**!!**_ Im still typing? No I'm not…no I'm not Leah……FINE ILL LOOK AT THE GOD FORESAKEN SCREEN!... oh again guys I gotta go Heh

FoshizzleMYnizzle Has signed out

HaHa!: Okay then

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Now back to the important matter here

ForeverHers: And that is?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: _**WHY ALICE WHY DID YOU BURN MY NUDE PICS OF ROSE!!**_

HaHa!: I could have gone my _whole life_ without those images in my head

HaHa! Has signed out

ForeverHers: Yep that's done it I'm leaving Lets go Bella

Can'tHearMeh!: Okays Edward

ForeverHers Has signed out

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: Leaving

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Guys…Guys? GUYS?! Come back!! Alice I _NEED_ my pics of Rose back!

CheezyGrizzlyBear:…

CheezyGrizzlyBear:…………….

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Dang it ill just go find Rose

CheezyGrizzlyBear Has signed out

**Hope You Liked It Please Review**


	2. Puppy Destroyer

Thanks for Reviewing Guys!! We didn't think that we would get any but WE DID!!

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters From It I also Do Not Own Metro Station (But I Want to!!)

**Screen Names**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Jasper ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie ThatWhichWeCallMe**

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Carlisle Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Esme Veggie Momma**

**Jacob HaHa!**

**Seth Foshizzle**MY**nizzle**

**Leah StfuSeth**

**Renesmee (Nessie) I** **Wolves777**

(Alice & Bella have been Signed on since 5 P.M. BTW it's 7P.M Now)

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

HaHa! Has signed in

HaHa!: YESH!! We Have the chat all to our selves

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Yep!

HaHa!: Now we shall take over the vamp-

ForeverHers has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

Gefühle has signed in

HaHa!: -pire world?

ForeverHers: What was that mutt? And again, WHY IS YOUR FREAKIN' NAME HAHA?!

HaHa!: Um, well you see…I'll give you a hint, its directed at-

CheezyGrizzlyBear: **ME?! My Mommy Says I'm Special So It Must Be Me!!**

HaHa!:…

ForeverHers:….

Gefühle:…..

FoshizzleMYnizzle:……

Everyone Else:……………………………………………………………….

HaHa!: No, you idiot! It was towards _Edward_!!

I Wolves777 has signed in

I Wolves777: Hey guys, mom, dad, Jake –smiles innocently-

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Bella?

Can'tHearMeh!: Yes, Sethhy-Kinz?

ForeverHers: Sethhy-Kinz?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Nevermind, see ya Jake.

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

Gefühle has signed out

Shop-a-holic9786: JAZZY-POO COME BACK!! I WANT TO GO SHOPPING!!

Shop-a-holic9786 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Oh, _now _I get it.

I Wolves777: Get what, Uncle Em?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: LOLZ! Little Eddie's baby girl is sleeping with a _puppy_!

ForeverHers/Can'tHearMeh!: WHAT?!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Yep, our little Prius is growing up.

ForeverHers: Young lady explain yourself

I Wolves777: Dad, seriously, you're going to believe the guy that thinks I'm a car? BTW, uncle Em?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Yes, little Prius?

I Wolves777: DON'T _EVER_ CALL ME PRIUS!

I Wolves777 has set message to away

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Oh hey Nessie, yes I am fully aware that I'm typing. What's behind your back? Nothing? I don't believe you. –Insert chainsaw noises here- HOLY SHIT!! WHERE DID YOU DID YOU GET A-

CheezyGrizzlyBear has been Disconnected

ForeverHers: Aww, she found my Puppy Destroyer. I'm so proud!

I Wolves777 has set message to MWAHAHAHA!

HaHa!: Nessie, I'll see you later at La Push;). Love ya, bye.;)

HaHa! Has signed off

FoshizzleMYnizzle signed in unnoticed

ForeverHers: Renesmee Carlie Cullen, did that _dog _just wink at you?

I Wolves777: Um, well, you see…

ForeverHers: You are _so_-

I Wolves777: Gottagobyemom!

I Wolves777 has signed off

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Hey, have any of you guys seen my body from the waist down?

ForeverHers has signed off

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed off

CheezyGrizzlyBear: AWW C'MON. Rose wants to take pictures and then Film Us!

CheezyGrizzlyBear Has signed off

_(Red CherryMe)_Please Review I _Luv _People That Review!!Blue Man Does Too!!_(Blue Man!my brother) _Don't say that AND FOR THE LAST TIME NEVER CALL ME BLUE MAN!! _(Red Cherry) _C'mon!!1!! That's A Cool Nickname—Insert chainsaw noises here- No Not The Puppy Destroyer That's EDWARDS!!1!! –Runs off being chased by Blue Man- NOT BLUE MAN!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle-They Forgot About Me…..The Freaking Authors FORGOT ABOUT ME!!-Tackled to the ground by Red Cherry-

RedCherry: I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU SETHY-POO!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Aww CRAP!! Not _Her _Again!!


	3. Red Cherry Takes Over!

This Chap Is Done By Me(_Red Cherry_) and Me Alone

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It (Or Barbie Girl That Belongs To Aqua)

**Screen Names**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Jasper ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett Stupid Niece/ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Carlisle Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Esme Veggie Momma**

**Jacob Freaking Bloodsuckers**

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Leah StfuSeth**

**Renesmee Wolves777 **

Wolves777 has signed in

Stupid Niece has signed in

Wolves777: Hi uncle Em did I do something wrong?

Stupid Niece: YES!!YOU HAVE MY FREAKING BOD FROM THE WAIST DOWN!! NOW FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY GIVE ME MY LEGS BACK!!

Wolves777: But Uncle Em I don't have them anymore!

Stupid Niece: THEN WHERE ARE THEY!!

Wolves777: Well you see I gave them To Aunty Alice & Aunty Rose

Stupid Niece: you WHAT?!

Stupid Niece has signed out

Wolves777 has set message to away

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

Freaking Bloodsuckers has signed in

Wolves777 has set message to back unnoticed

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Imma guess that something happened between you and Edward. Am I right?

Freaking Bloodsuckers: He has a chainsaw! Named The _PUPPY DESTROYER_!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: No...Really? BTW Im being sarcastic.

Freaking Bloodsuckers: No...Really? Seriously after Mine and Nessie's date he Almost cut my Fuing Head Off!!

ForeverHers has signed in

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Gefühle has signed in

ThatWhichWeCall_Me_ has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

Wolves777: My dad wouldn't do that! Yes he grounded me. Yes he may want to kill you but that doesn't mean he would Try!! You mean too much to me he wouldn't hurt me like that!! Would you Dad?!

ThatWhichWeCall_Me: _Ohhhh awkward moment

Wolves777/Shop-a-Holic9786: Shut Up Rosalie!!

ThatWhichWeCall_Me_: Well Then I See Im Not Welcome Here! C'mon Emmett

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Not until you give me my legs back

ThatWhichWeCall_Me_: What did you just say? I don't have them

Shop-a-Holic9786: Yea you do I gave them to you after Nessie gave them to me

ThatWhichWeCall_Me:_ Traitor

Can'tHearMeh!:I feel ignored

Freaking Bloodsuckers: So Do I

ThatWhichWeCall_Me _has signed out

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed out

ForeverHers: Wait Bel-

Wolves777: NO!! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING TILL I GET AN ANSWER!!

Gefühle: Holy Crap…Yep She's Bella's Daughter.

CheezyGrizzlyBear: LOLZ Nice 1! 

Shop-a-Holic9786:….Idiots….

Wolves777: Did You Dad

ForeverHers: Well…um…you…see…It…was…Um…Mabeh…

Wolves777: You did….I FUING HATE YOU!!

Gefühle: HOLY SHIT!! NESSIE CALM DOWN!!

Wolves777 has signed out

Freaking Bloodsuckers: Smoothh

ForeverHers: Shut Up!

Freaking Bloodsuckers: Okk Leaving C'Mon Seth!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Yessir!

Freaking Bloodsuckers has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: Why did Nessie just run off crying w/ a backpack?

_(Red Cherry)_ Ohhhh CliffHanger! Continued in Chap 4!! I'll try To Upload Tomorrow Peoplez! So _DO Not_ Panic!! K that's all I have to Say Wait No I Have to say this too. _REVIEW_!! K now I'm Done!!


	4. Red Cherry Part 2 Truth Or Dare

Part 2 of Red Cherry Takes Over!

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know**

**Embrey Stupid Pencils/SUPERCALIFRAGl..NVRMIND!/LOLZ**

**Quil ImmaWolf!!**

**Sam AlphaWolf**

**Paul I DO NOT HAVE A ****Temper Promblem**!!/**My-Pretty-Flower-Where-Are-You**?

**Jacob PAPERCLIP!!/DudeLookLikeALady!!**

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Leah StfuSeth**

**Renesmee Wolves777/QuilAwesomeness**

Private Chat Named The Wolves

(Everyone except Leah and Sam are on(Nessie Is at Jakes House(Read Previous Chap To Understand)))

Wolves777: WTF Is up with ur name Jake?

I DO NOT HAVE A Temper Promblem!! LOL We Played Truth Or Dare Last night and he was dared to change his S/N to that

FoshizzleMYnizzle: We should play truth or dare now!! Unless of course U'd rather go Home Nessie

Wolves777: Shut The Hell Up Seth…& Yeah we should play now!

PAPERCLIP!!: Ok Nessie Should go first since it's always lady's first.

Wolves777: Okay Seth, Truth Or Dare?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Dare!!

Wolves777: I dare you to go into the main chat w/ my fam. and type EDWARD I LOVE YOU AND I HAVE SINCE I FIRST MET YOU!!

Everyone Except Seth And Nessie: LMAO!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle…Fine

--Main-Chat-W/-Cullen-Family--

(Everyone is on kept Rose Esme and Carlisle)

ForeverHers: I didn't mean for it to go this far I Mean I-

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed into Main Chat

Can'tHearMeh!: Seth Where's Nessie Please Tell us You Know

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Sorry Bella that's Confidential But I Must Say This EDWARD I LOVE YOU AND I HAVE SINCE I FIRST MET YOU!!

Em/Ed/Alice/Jazz/Bella: What...The...Hell?!

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out of Main Chat

--Private-Chat-W/-The-Wolves--

Everyone: LMAO!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: My turn, Quil Truth or Dare?

ImmaWolf!!: Truth!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: I h8 u but Do u _luv_ me?

ImmaWolf!!;what? Yes I guess _AS A FRIEND ONLY_!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Fine Ur turn

ImmaWolf!!: Nessie Truth or Dare?

Wolves777: umm….DARE!

ImmaWolf!!: I dare you To Change Your S/N To QuilAwesomeness And act like a crazy girl and tell ur uncle…um the blonde 1, that you _LUVVVVV_ Him soo much and tell him to ditch the short one

Wolves777: umm don't u think that's a little far??

ImmaWolf!!: NOPE! Go….Now!!

Wolves777:OK!

--Main-Chat-W/-Cullen-Family--

Shop-a-Holic9786: I still Say That was completely creep-

QuilAwesomeness has signed into Main Chat

Shop-a-Holic9786: YOU DID NOT JUST CUT ME-

QuilAwesomeness: Jasper I Love So Much!!1 Marry Me And Ditch The Short One!! And We Can Live Together _Forever_!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: You Did Not Just Say That...

QuilAwesomeness: So what if I did stupid little _Pixie_!!

Shop-a-Holic9786:…

QuilAwesomeness:**I LOVE YOU JASPER!! GOOD NIGHT CULLENS!!**

QuilAwesomeness has signed out of Main Chat

Everyone: The Hell?

Gefühle: Who the Hell was that??

--Private-Chat-W/-The-Wolves--

Wolves777: Happy?

ImmaWolf!!: You went above and beyond!!

Everyone else: ROFL!!

Wolves777: Whatever..Hmm my Turn Who to Pick? Paul or Jake?

Stupid Pencils: HEY! What about me?

Wolves777: Oh Embrey you're here?

Stupid Pencils: Yeah

Wolves777: Oh…Who To Pick Paul Jake Or Embrey?? I Got It!! I Pick Paul!!

I DO NOT HAVE A Temper Promblem!!: I pick dare…

Wolves777: Heh I Dare you to 1st change ur S/N to My-Pretty-Flower-Where-Are-You? go in the Main chat and tell my mom that you love her and that you are engaged to her..also tell her you guys set this up when you were 9

I DO NOT HAVE A Temper Promblem!!: Holy Shit!…..Kay

--Main-Chat-W/-Cullen-Family--

(Alice and Jazz have logged off due to mind problems they now have bcuz of Nessie & Seth so it's only Emmett Bella and Edward)

Can'tHearMeh!: I'm scared like what if I'm next?

ForeverHers: Don't worry Bella love you'll be perfectly safe with me around.

My-Pretty-Flower-Where-Are-You? Has signed into Main Chat

My-Pretty-Flower-Where-Are-You?: Bella Swan?

Can'tHearMeh!: Yes? Well um.. My Name now is Bella Cullen.

My-Pretty-Flower-Where-Are-You?:-Le Gasp!-How could you Bella? I thought we had something!! You don't remember in the 3rd grade when I asked you to marry me and you said we'd get married and move to Denmark??-Le Gasp Again!-

Can'tHearMeh!: What?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Ohhhh Awkward LOLZ

My-Pretty-Flower-Where-Are-You?: I FEEL BETRAYED!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BREAKIG MY HEART!!

My-Pretty-Flower-Where-Are-You? Has signed out Of Main Chat

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Ohhhh Bella just got burned!

Can'tHearMeh!: Im leaving Edward stay here and make sure that if that dude comes back to cuss him out for me

CheezyGrizzlyBear: But I wanna do that!

Can'tHearMeh!: Fine just Stay Here Edward!

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed out

--Private-Chat-W/-The-Wolves--

I DO NOT HAVE A Temper Promblem!!: lol that was Fun!

Wolves777: My dad is gonna b scared for…Um…...Forever!!

I DO NOT HAVE A Temper Promblem!!: My turn I pick Embrey!

Stupid Pencils: Dare!

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!!: I dare you to tell the blonde girl if she is on that ur name is um Bob and tell her that you have um Nessie Any ideas?

Wolves777: Yeah tell her that u have my uncle's legs

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM: yeah what she said and tell her you buried them in the cliff at first beach but first change ur S/N to something so that she doesn't guess it's us

Stupid Pencils: Ok..?

--Main-Chat-W/-Cullen-Family--

(Rose is on now)

SUPERCALIFRAGl..NVRMIND! has signed into main chat

ForeverHers: What…

ThatWhichWeCall_Me: _The….

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Hell?

SUPERCALIFRAGl..NVRMIND!: Rosalie I Am Bob! I have Your Husbands Legs I have Buried Them Deep Inside The Cliff At First Beach In La Push! Good Day!

SUPERCALIFRAGl..NVRMIND! has Signed out of Main Chat

ForeverHers/ThatWhichWeCal_lMe_: Leaving Emmett Stay Here!

ForeverHers/ThatWhichWeCal_lMe_ has signed out

--Private-Chat-W/-The-Wolves--

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM: Good Job But Leah came and got Seth

Wolves777: And Quil had to go see Claire

PAPERCLIP!!: So it's only us 4….Oh and I pick dare

LOLZ (Embrey): Aww but ok Jake I dare you to go in the chat and start singing a song or whatever Nessie watch him and record the chat

Wolves777: Ok!

--Main-Chat-W/-Cullen-Family--

DudeLookLikeALady!! Has signed in Main chat unnoticed

QuilAwesomeness has signed into Main Chat also unnoticed and records chat

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Tell me why (I need another pet Jake)  
Tell me why (I got that Seth alarm clock)  
Tell me why (I bid on Jasper's old toupee)  
They had it on eBay

DudeLookLikeALady!!: Gonna buy (a slightly-damaged Bella)  
Gonna buy (some Hybrid Babies, new with tag)  
(From some vamp) I've never met in Fooorrrks  
Found him on eBay

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Wanna buy (an Edward Fever lunchbox)  
Wanna buy (a case of vintage Roses' socks)  
Wanna buy (a Kleenex used by Dr. C, Dr. C)  
(Found it on eBay)

DudeLookLikeALady!! Has signed out of main chat

QuilAwesomeness has signed out again unnoticed

--Private-Chat-W/-The-Wolves--

Wolves777: (shows chat)

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!!**/**LOLZ: LMAO!!

PAPERCLIP!!: Yea whatever Nessie Can you make me dinner I'm hungry

Wolves777: OK!

Wolves777 has signed out

PAPERCLIP!! Has signed out

LOLZ: I G2G Cya L8r Paul!

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!!: Kay I do too

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!! Has signed out

LOLZ has signed out

--Main-Chat-W/-Cullen-Family--

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Lonely I am so lonely I have nobody for my own!!

(5 Hours later btw it's now 9 P.M.(Emmett has been typing the same thing))

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Lonely I am so lonely I have nobody for my own!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Ahh Fu-k it I'm leaving

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Do you guys like it? I hope you do oh Btw if you guys want to know why at the start Embrey's name Is Stupid Pencils It will be explained in Chap 7

Please Review! This took me a _looooooong _time to make Its 1,237 words long so yeah review!!


	5. Blue Man takes over so original

**This chapter is done only by "Blue man" who will now be called Pyro, GOT IT?!(**_**Red Cherry coughBluemancough) **_**PYRO!! Also, expect more language and innuendo in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight blah, blah, blah (**_**Red Cherry Oh, come on, do it the right way!**_**) Nah, don't think I will. (**_**I hate you) **_** Love you too sis**

**Screen Names**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Jasper ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Carlisle Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Esme Veggie Momma**

**Jacob PAPERCLIP!**

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Leah StfuSeth**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

**Paul I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!!**

_(__Nessie has made up with Edward (Emmett got his legs back after a week (BTW, It is Friday at 2:00AM)))_

Wolves777 has signed in

ForeverHers has signed in

ForeverHers: NOOOOOO, whereisit, whereisit, whereisit!

Wolves777: Dad, r u okay, and where is what?

ForeverHers: YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT'S MISSING!

Wolves777: heh, heh no I don't

ForeverHers: GIVE ME MY PUPPY DESTROYER!

Wolves777: I have no idea what you're talking about

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

PAPERCLIP!! Has signed in

Sexy Vamp Doc has signed in

Veggie Momma has signed in

Sexy Vamp Doc: Why are we on IM when we're in the same area

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Cuz it's Fucking fun

Veggie Momma: Don't swear young man!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: But it's fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn

Veggie momma: I don't care if it's fun, don't do it.

CheezyGrizzlyBear: fine… Oh and thanks for my legs and Edward's Puppy Destroyer, Nessie.

Wolvess777: You fucking moron! Why'd you have to go and say that!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Think of it as revenge for taking away my sex life for a week.

ForeverHers: You're grounded. No Jake for a month. Now to throw a Jake's not coming here for a month party. WOOT!

PAPERCLIP!!: can I come?

ForeverHers: Sure you can, the party's gonna be in Antarctica.

PAPERCLIP!!: SWEET!

PAPERCLIP!! Has signed out

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!! Has signed in

Sexy Vamp Doc: Not the brightest bulb, is he?

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!!: Why is Jake packing extremely fluffy coats into a suitcase?

ForeverHers: Because he has no common sense

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!!: Ahh.

ForeverHers: You want to come to a Jake's not coming over for a month party?

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!!: Will there be candy?

ForeverHers: Every food and drink Jake loves is going to be there.

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!!: So you'll be having ton's of iced Starbucks Coffee??

ForeverHers: And Doritos and pizza and every soda under the sun

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!!: Even Faygo?**(A/N Best brand soda ever here in the WAY TOO FREAKIN HOT Southwest **_**so we don't own that either!**_**GET OUT OF MY CHAPTER!)**

ForeverHers: Even Faygo

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!!: OH YESH!

ForeverHers: tell everyone except Jake to come here on Saturday.

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!! Has signed out

Sexy Vamp Doc: Although there's probably no one to tell at 2 AM

Veggie Momma: Carlisle Come here

Sexy Vamp Doc: Is something the ma- ohhhhhh Byeguys!

Veggie Momma has signed out

Sexy Vamp Doc has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: BAD MENTAL PICTURES!!

ForeverHers: GIVE ME MY PUPPY DESTROYER!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: NEVER!!

ForeverHers has logged out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: He probably got scared of my manli-

CheezyGrizzlyBear has been D/C(_That means disconnected_) Stay Out of _MY _chapter!!

Wolves777: They Left Me all alone….

Wolves777: Lonely I am so lonely I have nobody for mbnb n n n n3t6t6t6t6t62

Wolves777 has closed window

**(A/N Nessie fell asleep and her head landed on random letters, enter, and Alt+F4)**

**(**_random letters courtesy of my head!!)_Will You Get Out Of Here??(_Nope_) I hate you (_Luv ya 2 bro!_)

Review!


	6. No Jake for a month Party

Done By Both of us(_Mostly p-p-p-BLUE MAN!!)_PYRO!!(_**This chap is not in Im format bcuz it's the No Jake For A Month Party**__!! Now I want Faygo!-Walks Away To Get a Faygo-_ Get Me 1 Too! (_NO!!) _Ill Kidnap Seth (_psshaww I know where you hide things) _You Went In My Fridge!!

Disclaimer We Do _NOT _own Twilight or any Characters ,Stacy's Mom, eBay, Baby Got Back, Sexy Back, Faygo, Thousand Miles, Everything Back but You, Shut Up and Let Me, Viva La Vida, Boom Boom Boom Boom, The River, Listen to Your Heart, or Lips Like Morphine(_We recommend you play these songs while reading this Chapter at certain points)Like yours truly peoples thoughts are in Italics _

_Nessie's P.O.V_

_Dad? Are you listening? If you are, I hate you for throwing this party! _I saw him laugh while dancing with my mom. I'm videotaping a party that's been going on for thirty minutes.

"Okay karaoke time everyone!" my aunt Alice announced, her stupid little pixie form running across the stage. "Edward's first!" I saw my dad freeze as she said this. I saw my mom stifle a laugh and start to push him on to the stage. I zoomed in on him on him as the music started. I knew the song very well. Lips like Morphine by Kill Hannah. _Hey, that sounds like Kill Hannah Montana. COOL! _My dad glared at me. _Good luck!_

"I wanna girl with lips like morphine.

Knock me out every time they touch me.

I wanna feel a kiss just crush me.

And break me down." He was actually pretty good, but I didn't care. He took Jakey away. I turned to Seth and Paul, both on their 5th Faygo. Paul with cola, Seth with root beer. I walked towards them and Paul automatically handed me a peach Faygo, (**A/N yes, peach is a Faygo flavor that is **_**really**_** good**_IT's Yummy!!_) while grabbing yet another cola.

I turned the camera back towards the stage where my grandma was getting on. I heard the bubblegum tune start and my eyes got wide as she started singing.

"If you're alone and you need a friend

Someone to make you forget your problems

Just come along baby, take my hand

I'll be your lover tonight" I ran towards my blonde uncle who was cowering in the corner in the fetal position, when my grandma started singing again.

"Boom boom boom boom

I want you in my room.

Let's spend the night together,

From now until forever" I then sat down and zoomed in on my uncle's face. He then said, "You don't want to know what she's feeling right now."

"At least you can't read her mind." I suggested.

"Thank you for mentally scarring me."

"No prob Uncle J!"

Once Esme's song was finished, thank god, my mom was next. Hopefully her song won't be scarring. I then heard a piano playing. _Stupid show-off of a father. _I then heard him laugh while my mom started singing.

"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd" I then heard woots from my uncle Emmett, standing, of course, right in front of the piano. I did a facepalm.

_Emmett"s P.O.V_

I was WOOTING right in front of Edward. I heard someone slap themselves and looked over. Nessie had a red mark on her forehead. Then I did something I liked to do I started picturing Bella in a bikini. Then I pictured her starting to make out with Rose. To my surprise I didn't hear a growl or anything. Why wasn't he reacting? I then went what he said was "past the line of things he didn't want to see. _EVER!_" I then pictured Bella and Rose…CENSORED FOR YOUR SANITY!!

_Bella's P.O.V_

I saw Emmett frustrated. He had no idea that I was shielding everyone after I saw Jasper in the corner. He leaned forward and started staring at Edward intently. He probably went past the line. Edward met his gaze and started laughing when I finished. "Dammit, Edward, react!" I heard Emmett scream, which made Edward laugh. I heard someone slap something. I looked over to where I heard it and saw Nessie standing by Jasper with a deep red mark on her forehead. I then realized Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen. Jasper backed up in his little emo corner with Alice consoling him.

_Jasper's P.O.V_

So...much…lust. DEAR GOD MAKE THE LUST STOP!!

_Nessie's P.O.V_

I turned the camera back to the stage once the pain in my forehead went down. Stupid Uncle. I saw Quil and Embry walk up on stage. _Oh God no._ My dad stared at me. Then the music started. Quil started singing first.

"(Quil)I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think you're special whats behind your back (yeah)  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack. (yeah)

Take em' to the bridge

(Embry) Dirty babe (uh huh)  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave (uh huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh huh)

Take em' to the chorus"

I then joined Jasper until the _horror _stopped.I saw Emmett jump up on stage and start stripping. Aunt Rose then went up and slapped, then dragged uncle Emmett towards me yelling words I did not want to mention until she threw him at Alice and said, "Watch him until I'm done." She then went on stage and the music started playing Everything Back but You by Avril Lavigne

"Today was the worst day I went through hell  
I wish I could remove it from my mind  
Two months away from you but I couldn't tell  
I thought everything was gonna be just fine

The post card that you wrote with the stupid little note  
Something wasn't quite right about it  
It smelt like cheap perfume  
It's didn't smell like you  
There's no way you can get around it"

I looked over to where Emmett was before she started and didn't see him.

I looked around and noticed him getting on the stage. Of course he was shirtless. Dad was there pulling Emmett of the stage. When Rose was done she went up to Emmett and punched him, flipped her hair and walked outside.

I looked over at Seth and Paul. They had 26 empty Faygo bottles around them. I got up and walked over to get another peach when Seth got up and went on stage. Emmett was there. _Oh for the love of god please doesn't please don't-_ my thoughts were cut off by the eBay song _NOOOO!!_

(_Seth and Emmy are singing the WHOLE song so enjoy!_)

Yeah  
(Emmett)A used ... pink bathrobe  
A rare ... Paul snow globe  
A Sam ... TV tray  
I bought on eBay

(Seth)My house ... is filled with this crap  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
Most every day  
What I bought on eBay

(Emmett)Tell me why (Both)I need another pet Jake)_Nessie: I shall murder them for this!! Or just Em and give Seth to Red Cherry Yea She'll like that_  
Tell me why (Both)I got that Seth alarm clock)  
Tell me why (Both)I bid on Jasper's old toupee)_ Lol Emmy's gonna die!_  
They had it on eBay

(Seth)I'll buy ... your Alice  
Just check ... my feedback  
"A+!" they all say  
They love me on eBay

(Seth)Gonna buy (Both)a slightly-damaged Bella)  
Gonna buy (Both)some Hybrid Babies, new with tag)_ STUPID MOTHERF- Hi Daddy Whatcha doin Standin next to me?_  
(Both)From some vamp) I've never met in Fooorrrks  
Found him on eBay

(Emmett)I am the type who is liable to snipe you  
With two seconds left to go, whoa  
Got Paypal or Visa, what ever'll please ya  
As long as I've got the dough

(Emmett)I'll buy ... your wolfies  
Sell me ... your Rose, please  
I'll buy (Seth)I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...)  
I'm highest bidder now

(Seth)(Junk keeps arriving in the mail)  
(From that worldwide garage sale) (Twilight ashtray)_What The Freak is Twilight?_  
(Hey! A Breaking Dawn ashtray)_Breaking Dawn? Is he High or something_  
Oh yeah ... (I bought it on eBay)

(Emmett)Wanna buy (both)an Edward Fever lunchbox)  
Wanna buy (Both)a case of vintage Rose's socks)  
Wanna buy (Both)a Kleenex used by Dr. C, Dr. C)  
(Found it on eBay)

(Seth)Wanna buy (Both)that Charlie Swan poster)_The Hell? Why are they mentioning Grandpa. Dad can they get high?_  
(Emmett)Fork dispensers and a toaster)  
(Seth)Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away)  
(Both)I'll buy on eBay)

(Both)What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y

Those two are both morons. That just produced a laugh from my dad. I then saw Jasper get up there when I heard a song I doubt anyone hates. Starting with the all too familiar drums.

"As I walked through the valley of the shadow of LA,

The footsteps that were next to me have gone their separate ways

I've seen enough now, to know that beautiful things, don't always stay that way.

I've done enough now, to know this beautiful place, isn't everything they say.

I've heard,

that evil comes disguised,

Like a city of angels,

I'm walkin' towards the light!" I saw Seth limp by saying ow with each step. A bit behind him, I saw a smiling Leah. After Jasper was done, Sam went up. The bass guitar of one of my favorite songs started playing . And soon after, he sang.

"I used to rule, the world,

Seeds would rise when I gave the word.

Now in the mornings I sweep alone,

Sweep the streets I used to own." I thought Viva La Vida suited him perfectly. I started going over to where the Faygo was, but I saw an extremely hyper Paul with every single bottle of Faygo next to him. Even my peach. My eye started twitching in anger as he decided to go on the stage once Sam got off. I then heard yet another scarring song.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get with you  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes me so horny  
Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin  
You say you wanna get in my Benz?  
Well, use me, use me  
'Cause you ain't that average groupie  
I've seen her dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet,  
Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette  
I'm tired of magazines  
Sayin' flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back  
So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)  
Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)  
Shake that healthy butt!  
Baby got-"

He was interrupted when an extremely annoyed Leah punched him in the face, knocking him out, and then threw him across the room. "Poor Paul." I said to Seth.

"You seriously think that?" asked Seth.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Neither do I." He then limped away

Leah started singing a song to familiar. I song which I love(A/N:_ME Too Nessie I Luvvv this song!!_)

"Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I tell you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Your jeans were once so clean  
I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met

Now oh so easily your over me  
Gone is love  
It's you that ought to be holding me  
I'm not containable  
This love now  
It's not sustainable

I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
I ain't freakin'  
I ain't Fakin' this  
Shut up and let me go  
Hey!"

_Is it over? _I asked my dad in my mind. He shook his head no and my eyes opened huge. There was only one person left._ Pleassse tell me it's not Alice. _He stared at me apologizing with his eyes. _Crap!! _

I saw Alice say something to Jasper. Then the camera was out of my hands and

I was being pulled towards the stage.

"I hate you" I said quietly to the pixie traitor.

"Love you too!" she said back smiling.

The music started playing and Emmett was laughing.

"(Alice)I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

(Nessie)Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

(Nessie)Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

(Alice)when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

(Alice)And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

(Nessie)Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

(Alice) Listen To Your Heart

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Alice got off and My mom and Emmett got on and then the music to Stacy's Mom played but Being Emmett he switched the words.

Nessie's mom has got it goin' on  
Nessie's mom has got it goin' on  
Nessie 's mom has got it goin' on  
Nessie's mom has got it goin' on

Nessie, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Nessie's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Nessie, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Nessie's mom has got it goin' on  
Nessie 's mom has got it goin' on

Nessie, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me

Nessie 's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Nessie, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Nessie 's mom

Nessie 's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Nessie can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)  
(Nessie's mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Nessie 's mom

Then thankfully the power went out, -and I knew it didn't matter for my parent's eyes- but I made a run for it I brushed into Jasper but he let me go.

"Thanks Uncle J!" I yelled as I ran out. I got to the garage and I was about to jump on Jazz's motorcycle but I saw him o there.

He smiled as he asked, "You going?" I stared and then jumped on.

As we pulled out he said, "You so owe me if I'm still alive tomorrow!" I laughed as we drove out into the rain.

_Like it? And yes Nessie ran away again. But this time she had help! Why did Jazz help her? I don't know come up with your own reasons. Review! Oh also tell us which person singing you liked the best?_


	7. Nickel Embrey Jake and Paul!

_Yes I wrote This Quick Lil' Chat I got home from school early Blue Mans not even home. So Yeah on to the usual!! _

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Jasper ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Carlisle Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Esme Veggie Momma**

**Jacob HaHa!**

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Leah StfuSeth**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

**Embrey Stupid Pencils**

HaHa! Has signed in

Stupid Pencils Has signed in

HaHa!: Dude why is your name that?

Stupid Pencils: Paul poked me with 1 and it went up my nose

HaHa!: That's really creepy.

Stupid Pencils: Yeah oh and then he freaking pulled out a black pen which he named Nickel (_Lol I have A black pen named Nickel_) and then shoved that up my nose and pulled the pencil out It was bloody and then he couldn't get Nickel out (_Oh noes!!_) so he decided to break my nose by punching it and Nickel fell out

HaHa!: Ok then

Stupid Pencils: Oh and l8r that day I found a nickel on the street.

HaHa!:….

HaHa! Has signed out

Stupid Pencils: Dang It!

Wolves777 has signed in unnoticed

Stupid Pencils: I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special whats behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack.

Take em' to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave-

Wolves777: DUDE!! THAT IS SOOOO SICK & WRONG!! JUST WAIT TILL I TELL JAKE!!NO BETTER YET WAIT TILL I TELL MY DAD & SAM!!

Wolves777 has signed out

Stupid Pencils: NO NESSIE WAIT!!

Stupid Pencils has signed out

_Told ya it was a quick 1. Lol like it? I also told you I would explain Embrey's nickname. And yes I have a black pen named Nickel & also a blue pen named Penny!! Lol Aren't I so creative? Review!! _


	8. Emmett's Slang

_Wazzup? _Stop saying that! _No! Now where I was right-did you like my lil' mini chat? Hope you did! Now On To the Normal Things!!_Since When Have We Been Normal? _SINCE..YOUR MOM!! _We Share The Same Mom. _Well YOUR DAD!!_ We share The same Dad! _Not In My World!! In My World Im A Pretty Q!! _You Had Sugar Cubes Today Didn't You?_Mabeh.._

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

**Screen Names**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Jasper ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Carlisle Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Esme Veggie Momma**

**Embrey Stupid Pencils**

**Quil ImmaWolf!!**

**Sam AlphaWolf**

**Paul I DO NOT HAVE A ****Temper Promblem**!!

**Jacob HaHa!**

**Jared WazzupMyHomePeeps!!(A/N: **_**See Jared Likes saying Wazzup Too!**_**Yeah And He Is **_**SO **_**Normal!)**

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Leah StfuSeth**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

Private Chat Named the Wolves

AlphaWolf has signed in

I DO NOT HAVE A Temper Promblem!! Has signed in

WazzupMyHomePeeps!! Has signed in

Wolves777 has signed in

WazzupMyHomePeeps: Wazzup My Home Peeps?

Wolves777: Umm… Jared?

WazzupMyHomePeeps: Yes My Half Vamp Peep?

Wolves777: Dude I really rather you not-

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

Wolves777: Emmett?! WTF r u doing Here?!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: SUYLPIAWBC!!STEVE CAME BACK!!

AlphaWolf: What did he just say?

Wolves777: He said; Shut Up You Little Prius I Am Watching Blue's Clues

WazzupMyHomePeeps: How Do U Know that?

Wolves777: He's my uncle Now watch.. Em Wats Rose Doin?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: SOHWYMDAAUJGEAGCNSUIAWBC

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM: What?

Wolves777: He said she's out Hunting with Your Mom Dad Aunt Alice Uncle Jasper Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle Now Shut up I Am Watching Blue's Clues!!

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM: Can I ask Him Something

Wolves777: Sure

WazzupMyHomePeeps: Im Next!

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM: Then Sam is last

AlphaWolf: I Don't care I have to leave anyways

AlphaWolf Has signed out

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM: Oks So Emmett, Have you ever seen Edward Naked?

WazzupMyHomePeeps/Wolves777: LOL

Wolves777: Wait If he says yes That means hes like seen my _DAD_ Naked!! That Is So Wrong

CheezyGrizzlyBear: YTYFRMOTHMNIWNGTPOOMHNFTLTSTFUIAWBC!!

Wolves777:Yes Thank you for remanding me of that horrible moment now I will never get that picture out of my head. Now For The Last Time Shut The Fu-k Up I Am Watching Blue's Clues!!

WazzupMyHomePeeps: ROTFLOL!! He Said POO!!

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM:LMAOAILSHTIC!!(A/N:_He is saying_ _Laughing My Ass Off And I'm Laughing So Hard That I'm Crying!!_)

WazzupMyHomePeeps: OMFG Emmett Have you ever seen the Dr. Vamp Naked

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OMFCIHYASMFGTIBIMHNSIBOBCSYBSTFUOIWCRASWMYATYDAYEYLP

Wolves777:O My Fu-king Carlisle I Hate You All So Much For Getting That Image Back In My Head Now Steve Is Back On Blue's Clue So You Better Shut The Fu-k Up Or I Will Call Rose And Will Maul You All To Your Deaths!! And yes Even You Little Prius!

Wolves777: Emmett STFUOIWGETMYATYLAA

WazzupMyHomePeeps: Ohh yeah that makes sense

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM: What?

WazzupMyHomePeeps: She Said Shut The Fu-k Up Or I Will Get Edward To Maul You And Take Your Legs Away Again!

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM: I don't want to ask how you know that

WazzupMyHomePeeps: She Said that to me b4 I also just guessed the last part

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OYGA_S_AIATTWABCETHSWHBOFYSIALN!!

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM: Nessie?

Wolves777: Ok You Guys Are _So_ Annoying I Am Trying To Watch A Blue's Clues Episode That Has Steve Who Hasn't Been On For Years! So I Am Leaving Now!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Wolves777/WazzupMyHomePeeps: I have to go C ya later!

Wolves777 has signed out

WazzupMyHomePeeps has signed out

I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM has signed out

_Review please! I hope you enjoyed this!!_


	9. Alice has craked the code!

_O...My...God ICBYALTOCIJPIMMAL3A!!(_For all of you who don't know what she is saying she says: ICan't Believe You All Liked the Other Chat! It Just Pooped Into My Mind At Like 3:00 AM!!)_Mr. Knows It All Be Quit I Am Thanking People!!(_Whatever)_Anyway I know that some of you may wonder how Emmett got into the Private Chat. So, it'll be explained in this 1!! _(ON TO THE NORMAL STUFF!!) _Hey! TISWIS!!_(That Is so what I say!!)

Disclaimer I Do _**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know!!**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

**Jared WazzupMyHomePeeps!!**

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle**

Private Chat Named the Wolves

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Wolves777 has signed in

Wolves777: OK ALICE HOW THE FU-K DO YOU KNOW THE PASSWORD TO THIS CHAT?!

Shop-a-Holic9786: La Duh! I can see Emmett type in eBay.

Wolves777: How Does He Know It?!

Shop-a-Holic9786: La Duh Again!! Seth told him that the password was eBay at the party!

Wolves777:….Damn….

WazzupMyHomePeeps!! Has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

Wolves777: Seth!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: O crap. Nessie I SORRY I SORRY PLZ PLZ DON'T DO WAT I THINK U WILL

Wolves777: Oh you crossed the line soooo long ago and yes I am!

Wolves777 has set message to away

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Shit!

FoshizzleMYnizzle has closed window

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: Sup' Emmett?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OMFCNYGA! AWAYH? IEABAJAEACARBFYGHT? OAINH?

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: Hey Vampy peep what did he say? Do you know?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Yes I do and he said: O My Fu-king Carlisle Not You Guys Again! Alice Why Are You Here? Is Edward and Bella and Jasper and Esme and Carlisle and Rose back from Their Hunting trip? Oh and Is Nessie Here? Oh to answer your question no and no.

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OAIBCOY?

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: Did he just say Ok and is Blue's clues on yet?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Yes Jared. And no Emmett Dora's still on

CheezyGrizzlyBear: N!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: He said NO!!

WazzupMyHomePeeps: Kind figured that. So my Pixie Vamp Peep I have g2g I will c u l8r on Im that is

WazzupMyHomePeeps!! Has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: Damn it…

Wolves777 has set message to Baaack!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Nessie! What did you do to Seth?

Wolves777: You'll see in 3…2...1

Red Cherry Has signed in

(A/N: Wtf you can't put yourself in the chat! _Yes I can so shut it!)_

Red Cherry: OMG NESSIE THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR GIVING ME SETH!!

Wolves777: No prob Cherry now about that 50 bucks you told me about...

Red Cherry: I'll give that to you when I Find my brother's wallet (WHAT!?_Shut It! I can't take 50 Im A Q! _Imma have to find that sugar cube stash of yours…)

Wolves777: Sweet! O say hi to Alice

Red Cherry: Sup' Alice I g2g Seth is trying to escape!

Red Cherry has signed out

Wolves777: WHAT?! I PUT DUCK TAPE, ROPE, STRING, NORMAL TAPE, AND CLOTH STRIPS AND HE IS STILL TRYING TO ESCAPE?! I better go help her…

Wolves777 has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: -GASP!!- JAZZY-POO IS HOME!! Wait why am I typing?...oh well

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

_Lol like It? I finally got Seth!! I so happy! Anyway we started this last night and did not finish it sooo I did cuz its October break and I am at home while My brother is not and I hope he does not get mad but anyhow.. I want to know if you like Emmett's New way of talking and do not worry. We will go back to the normal chatters(_people who usually go in the chat)_ In the Next Chap! Now as I go hid my sugar cube stash Review!_


	10. QsYeah

_I LUV YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!_(How Many sugar cubes have you had today?) _How many boxes did we have?_(5)_All of them…_(How much was in each box?) _IM A PREETY Q!!PREEETY PREETY-Oh your still talking?_(Im going now)_PRRRREEEEEEETTTTYYY QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ!!_

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

**Screen Names You Need To Know**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Jacob HaHa!**

**Seth Someone HELP ME!!**

**Leah StfuSeth**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

Someone HELP ME!! Has signed in

HaHa! Has signed in

ForeverHers has signed

HaHa!: What's Up W/ ur name Seth?

Someone HELP ME!!: Red…Cherry…Nessie…Taping..Me…Horrible..

HaHa!: Ok..Then

ForeverHers: How was Antarctica Jacob?

HaHa!: Grrrrr…

ForeverHers: Aw so cute trying to scare me

Wolves777 has signed in

Red Cherry Has signed in

Wolves777/Red Cherry: SETH!!

Someone HELP ME!!: Shit!

Someone HELP ME!! Has signed in

Wolves777 has signed in

ForeverHers: Umm why are you and my beloved daughter who is so grounded once she comes home taking Seth

Red Cherry: You see it's gonna be fine we're just gonna duck tape him throw him in a closet for a few days so you might not see him in a wh-

Red Cherry has been D/C By Blue Man

Blue Man has signed in

Blue Man: Ignore her she had a little too many sugar cubes today but yeah once she gets Seth you won't see him in a while!

Blue Man has signed out (_Lol he came to my side!_)

HaHa!: I don't want to ask but if Leah comes in make up an excuse…Nessie would be happy then!

HaHa! Has signed out

ForeverHers: I feel abandoned

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

Everyone cept Edward: OMFC EDWARD!! DID YOU SEE THE PIC NESSIE TOOK OF SETH!!

Forever: What?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Lololololol

Can'tHearMeh!: He Hasn't seen It!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: IHSATUWDTWLPLAOHFARCWOTOHS!!(_It Has Seth All Tied Up With Duck Tape Light Pink Lipstick All Over His Face Also Red Cherry Was On Top Of Him Smiling!! Also Sorry We don't have a piccy!!)_

Can'tHearMeh!: Holy Shit!!

ForeverHers: Bella? What's wrong?

Can'tHearMeh!: LOLOLOLOL!! Nessie Just Called Saying That Red Cherry Threw Seth In A Closet And Plans On Keeping Him There _FOREVER!!_

Shop-a-Holic9786: OMGOMGOMGOMFC WHY ARE WE STILL HERE THEN!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

ForeverHers: Ditched Again….

ForeverHers has signed in

_PRRRREEETTTTYYYYYY QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ!!_

_(_Again ignore her anyway no we do not have a pic of Seth Tied up and everything. Sooo..Yeah Im new at this..Ummm..This is Awkward…So Review-)_BCUZ IM A PREEETTTYYYYYY QQQQQQQQQQQQQ!!_(Im serious-) _LIKE Q CERAL??_(She is seriously acting like this so review!) _PRREETTY QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ!! _


	11. Bella's Dog

_It's Early So Im writing this while Blue Man is asleep So yea inspired by a conversation that me and my friend had yesterday!_

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

**Screen Names You Need To Know**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear**

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Bella?

Can'tHearMeh!: Yes?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Are You A pretty Q?

Can'tHearMeh!: What are you talking about Emmett?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Im A PRETTY Q BELLA!! ARE YOU A PRETTY Q??

Can'tHearMeh!: O…K…Then... I have to go wash my dog so later Em!

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Wait..We Have A PUPPY!! Bella LET ME SEE HIM OR HER!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

_Yeah me and my friend were walking to our bus yesterday after school and We had this little convo_

_But on the bus she realized it was from this so yea Review!! _


	12. Jaspers CHat!

_We Feel As If We Have Abandoned Jasper So Here Is A Chat Just For Him!!_

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT**___Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh! **

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Jasper ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786**

**Quil ImmaWolf!!**

**Embrey Stupid Paul!!**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

Stupid Paul!! Has signed in

Gefühle Has signed in

ImmaWolf!! Has signed in

ImmaWolf!!: -Australian accent- Ohhhh Crikey Embrey look

Stupid Paul!!:-Australian accent- -Gasp-We have just stumbled upon the rare _EMO _Vampire!

Gefühle: How much money do I need to give you for you all to leave me alone?

Wolves777 has signed in

ImmaWolf!!:-Australian accent- Oh and look it's our lovely helper Renesmee!

Wolves777: -Australian accent- That's right it is I Renesmee! Now what have we found today Quil?

Gefühle: Damn it Nessie Not You Too!

ImmaWolf!!: -Australian accent- Well Nessie We Have Just found the rare _EMO_ vampire!

Wolves777: -Australian accent—Super Gasp!!- No way! Ssshhh we must approach him very slowly and very calmly and very quietly

Stupid Paul!!**/**ImmaWolf!!: -Australian accent- Right…

Wolves777: -Australian accent-Now do you have a name little 1?

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Gefühle: What? yeah it's Jasper

Wolves777: -Australian accent-Alice looky here it's the rare _EMO Vampire_

Shop-a-Holic9786: -Australian accent-You Found Him?! At last!

Gefühle: Ahh Come On!!

Wolves777: -Australian accent-I think we've upset it!

Shop-a-Holic9786: -Australian accent-Ah poo!

ImmaWolf!!: -Australian accent- Don't be sad we can call in the neuter crew!

Gefühle: The…What…NO!!...NO WAY!! I DRAW THE LINE HERE!!

Gefühle has signed out

Wolves777: -Australian accent- Aww..

Stupid Paul!!: -Australian accent- It's all right! We can still get the very rare Music loving boring fat stupid head!

ForeverHers has signed in

Woles777: -Australian accent-Look! It's the Music Loving Boring Fat Stupid Head Vampire Alice!!

ForeverHers: Oh god not this again!

Shop-a-Holic9786: -Australian accent- Very slowly now

ImmaWolf!!: -Australian accent- Dang..I g2g we will continue this 2maro Embrey c'mon

ImmaWolf!! Has signed out

Stupid Paul!! Has signed out

Wolves777: -Australian accent-Ok now little 1 do you have a name?

ForeverHers:-_SIGH_- Yes My Name Is-

Shop-a-Holic9786: Im bored

Wolves777: Yea Me 2

ForeverHers has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: Hey I got it!

Wolves777: What?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Bella's gone sign on so let's put umm….British accent!

Wolves777: OK!

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786:-British Accent- Look Nessie Ol Chap We've Found The rare Newbie vampire! Let's call the people who found the other 2!

Wolves777: Righty O ol buddy!

Can'tHearMeh!: O god so this is why Edward and Jasper are in Jasper's emo corner?

Wolves777: Ahh! She's on to us!

Shop-a-Holic9786: NOOO!! You Saw Nothing!!

Wolves777 has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Can'tHearMeh!: What The Hell?-sigh- I'm bored…..

Someone Help ME!! Has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: Seth?

Someone Help ME!!: No Its Bob.. Of course it's me ! I need help all of the duck tape! It's so dark in here.

Can'tHearMeh!: Dark in where?

Someone Help ME!!: In this closet! But on the upside I did find 20 boxes of sugar cubes

Can'tHearMeh!: What?

Someone Help ME!!: I don't know it says Red Cherry's Hands off

Can'tHearMeh!: Ok then I have to umm go wash my Edward Bye!

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed out

Someone Help ME!!: No!! Come back it's so dark and can't Edward wash him…self?...OMG EWWW!!

Someone Help ME!! Has signed out

_Lol Seth found my stash! And yes we realize some of this may seem short compared to other chats but this are still long! And yeah we kind of lied This Chat wasn't just for Jasper so yeah…We also gave Jasper an Emo corner! It's the place he hid in chapter 6 which seems oh so long ago...Ahh memories (_HEY JUST GET BACK TO THE AUTHORS NOTE!_) oh right! So yea we like giving Seth mad mental pictures Lol Umm so yea Review! _


	13. BarbieMädchen Aka Barbie Girl

_Ok so this is a chat just for Jazzy and Alice and Jake Lol…So Yea Only Jazzy and Alice and Jake are the only ones on today!_

Disclaimer I Do _**NOT **_Own Twilight or any characters from it or Barbie girl or Metro Station (_Again I Say I want TO!!_)

**Screen Names You Need To Know**

**Jasper Gefühle (Emotions in German)**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786**

**Jacob Stupid Dares**

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Gefühle has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: Hi Jazzy-Poo! Can we sing?

Gefühle: On a chat?

Shop-a-Holic9786: La Duh!

Gefühle: Ummm…What Song?

Shop-a-Holic9786: pffttt you know what song

Gefühle: _That _Song?

Shop-a-Holic9786: La Duh Again!!

Gefühle: But-

Shop-a-Holic9786: Either you sing or I leave.

Gefühle: Fine…

Stupid Dares has signed in unnoticed

Gefühle: Hi Alice!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Hi Jazz!

Gefühle: You wanna go for a ride?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Sure, Jazz!  
Gefühle: Jump in!

Shop-a-Holic9786: I'm a Alice girl in the Alice world  
Life as a Vamp, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party

Shop-a-Holic9786:I'm a Alice girl in the Alice world  
Life as a Vamp, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Shop-a-Holic9786: I'm a short single girl in the Vampire world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your vampy

Gefühle: You're my vamp, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

Shop-a-Holic9786: You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

Shop-a-Holic9786: I'm a Alice girl in the Alice world  
Life as a Vamp, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party,

Shop-a-Holic9786: ha ha ha, yeah  
Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh  
Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party,

Shop-a-Holic9786: ha ha ha, yeah  
Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh

Shop-a-Holic9786: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Gefühle: Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

Shop-a-Holic9786: You can touch, you can play  
If can say I'm always yours  
If can touch, you can play  
If can say I'm always yours

Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party,

Shop-a-Holic9786: ha ha ha, yeah  
Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh  
Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party,

Shop-a-Holic9786: ha ha ha, yeah  
Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh

Shop-a-Holic9786: I'm a Alice girl in the Alice world  
Life as a Vamp, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation I'm a Alice girl in the Alice world  
Life as a Vamp, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party,

Shop-a-Holic9786: ha ha ha, yeah  
Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh  
Gefühle: Come on, Alice, let's go party,

Shop-a-Hholic9786: ha ha ha, yeah  
Gefühle: Come on, Barbie, let's go party,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh

Shop-a-Holic9786: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Gefühle: Well, Alice, we're just getting started!  
Shop-a-Holic9786: Oh, I love you Jazz!

Stupid Dares: I have just been scarred for the rest of my _LIFE!!_

Stupid Dares Has signed out

Gefühle: Are we done?

Shop-a-Holic9786: pfftt nope we have to sing it in German La Duh!

Gefühle: But-…Fine…

(_This is the _WHOLE_ song in German and Yes I wanted it in here so there!_)

Gefühle: Hallo Alice!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Hallo Jazz!

Gefühle: Sie möchten eine Fahrt anstreben?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Sure Jazz!

Gefühle: Springen Sie innen!

Shop-a-Holic9786: I' m ein Alice-Mädchen in der Alice-Welt Leben als Vamp, it's fantastisch Sie können mein Haar bürsten, ausziehen mich überall Fantasie, Leben ist Ihre Kreation

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let's gehen Partei

Shop-a-Holic9786: I' m ein Alice-Mädchen in der Alice-Welt Leben als Vamp, it's fantastisch Sie können mein Haar bürsten, ausziehen mich überall Fantasie, Leben ist Ihre Kreation

Shop-a-Holic9786: I' m ein kurzes einzelnes Mädchen in der Vampirwelt kleiden mich oben, nehmen Ihre Zeit, I' m Ihr vampy

Gefühle: You' bezüglich meines vamp glauben Rock-and-Roll, dem Zauber und schmerzen küssen mich hier, berühren mich dort, Hanky-panky

Shop-a-Holic9786: Sie können dich berühren, Sie können spielen Sie können I' sagen; m immer Ihr, oooh whoa

Shop-a-Holic9786: Ich bin ein Alice-Mädchen in der Alice-Welt Leben als Vamp, it' s fantastisch Sie können mein Haar bürsten, ausziehen mich überall Fantasie, Leben ist Ihre Kreation

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let's gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Holic9786: ha ha ha, yeah

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let's gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let's gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Holic9786: ha ha ha, yeah

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let's gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh

Shop-a-Holic9786: Bilden Sie mich Weg, bilden Sie mich Gespräch, tun Sie, was auch immer Sie bitte ich wie ein Stern fungieren können, ich kann auf meinen Knien bitten

Gefühle: Gekommener Sprung innen, ist mein Freund, ließ uns es wiederholen Schlagen Sie die Stadt, täuschen Sie herum, let' s gehen Partei

Shop-a-Holic9786: Sie können dich berühren, Sie können spielen Wenn I' sagen kann; m immer Ihr Wenn sich berühren kann, können Sie spielen Wenn I' sagen kann; m immer Ihr

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let' s gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Holic9786: ha ha ha, yeah

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let' s gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let' s gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Holic9786: ha ha ha, yeah

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let' s gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh

Shop-a-Holic9786: I' m ein Alice-Mädchen in der Alice-Welt Leben als Vamp, it' s fantastisch Sie können mein Haar bürsten, ausziehen mich überall Fantasie, Leben ist Ihre Kreation I' m ein Alice-Mädchen im Alice-Weltleben als Vamp, it' s fantastisch Sie können mein Haar bürsten, ausziehen mich überall Fantasie, Leben ist Ihre Kreation

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let' s gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Holic9786: ha ha ha, yeah

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let' s gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh

Gefühle: Angegangen, Alice, let' s gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Hholic9786: ha ha ha, yeah

Gefühle: Angegangen, Barbie, let' s gehen Partei,

Shop-a-Holic9786: oooh, oooh

Shop-a-Holic9786: Oh, I' m, das soviel Spaß hat!

Gefühle: Gut Alice, we' Rebegonnen gerade erhalten!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Oh, ich liebe dich Jazz!

Gefühle: Now are we done?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Yep!

Gefühle: Im thirsty...

Shop-a-Holic9786: Then let's go hunt!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Gefühle has signed out

_Like it? Love it? Tell us please! OMG my fingers hurt so badly! The song took 3 hours to do! But anyway please review! Oh and if you don't understand the German Song Just read the English one again and stuff. Also on my other fanfic I'm stuck on ideas if you can please read it and give me some, Thanks! So yeah Review!_


	14. Leah and Seth's Closet

_Ok...This is a quick little chat with me, Nessie and Leah and someone else…Yea so read on Twilighters! (_WTF does Twilighters Mean?_)It means people that read twilight_

Alice-La Duh!

_Thank you Alice so umm Yea on to the chat!_ (Also...) _Oh god what now!?_(Why do you keep putting yourself in the chat?)_Leaving!_ (Wait Answer Me!)

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from ItI do not own myself I belong to my parents and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Screen Names **

**Leah WTF is Seth**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

**Me Red Cherry (A/N: **STOP IT! _NO!!_**)**

**  
**WTF is Seth has signed

Wolves777 has signed in

Wolves777: Hey Wazzup Leah?

WTF is Seth: Where is he?

Wolves777: Where is who?

WTF is Seth: Who do you think?

Wolves777: OMG JAKEYS MISSING??

WTF is Seth: NO!!God SETH!! Where Is Seth?!

Wolves777: Ohhhh…IDK

WTF is Seth: Yes you do

Wolves777: No I don't! Elle does! (_Elle is what I goby at school for all of you who don't know_)

WTF is Seth: Who the Hell is Elle?

Wolves777: Well she's-

Red Cherry has signed in

Wolves777: right here.

Red Cherry: Huh?

Wolves777: Elle Meet Leah

WTF is Seth: Where is he?

Red Cherry: Ummm….NOTHING CAN BE PROVEN!!

Red Cherry has signed out

WTF is Seth: Wellllll she was completely useless so Nessie?

Wolves777: Ummm…..

Wolves777 has signed out

WTF is Seth: Well then I'll go give her a visit

WTF is Seth has signed out

Someone Help ME!! Has signed in

Someone Help ME!!: Umm…Hello?

Someone Help ME!!: Is anyone here?

Someone Help ME!!: Someone tell me why Elle is in My closet!

Someone Help ME!!: It's still dark in here!

Someone Help ME!!: ELLE IS IN MY CLOSET SOMEONE TELL ME WHY!!

_(In the closet)_

_Elle- _Turn it off! She's watching me!

_Seth- _Who is watching you?

_Elle- _Her!-closes window-

_Seth-_ That wasn't nice

_Elle-_ I DON'T CARE!

_Seth- _Ok...Ok...Gosh

She's Gone! _No she isn't! _Ok…She told ya it was short…so yea review while I try to get her outta Seth's closet.


	15. Frying Pans & Crashed Volvos

_This is a Long Long Long Lon-(_They Get It!)_Well then! Umm where was I right- Long Long chat (In my views) between Alice Me Leah Seth Nessie and umm WHY THE HEL IS EMMETT ON THE LIST?!(_WILL YOU SHUT UP!?)_God you sound like Leah-Wait Crap SHES WATCHING ME!!-Goes and hides in Seth's Closet-_ _Wait...WHERE THE HELL IS SETH!?_

Oh right about that-Doorbell rings- _I'll get it continue telling them-Opens door- SETH!! Get Back in your closet!-pushes Seth in his closet- _Umm Hey can I borrow your Video Camera? _Sure_-Puts Camera in closet-Ok Then can we start this already?_ Sure!_ Oh, in some parts, I will be narrating actions. _IT GETS ANNOYING!_

Disclaimer I Do _**NOT**___Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! But I do own Seth's closet cuz it's our hallway closet!

**Screen Names**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Leah WTF is Seth**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

**Elle (Me) Red Cherry (A/N: STOP IT!**_** Will you shut up and face the facts? I WILL BE IN THE CHATS I WANNA BE IN!**_**)**

_**(**__Me and Leah have been on arguing over Seth since noon now its 3:47 PM)_

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Wolves777 has signed in

Red Cherry: NO! You Cannot Have Him!

WTF is Seth: Why Not?!

Red Cherry: BCUZ I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE HIM!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: La Duh!

Wolves777: LOL

WTF is Seth: GRRR FINE WAIT TILL MY MOM HEARS ABOUT IT!

Red Cherry: Aww, you forgot it's my chat! I don't have to let her sign in!

WTF is Seth: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

WTF is Seth has signed out

Red Cherry: Oh Seth says Hi!

Wolves777: What?

Red Cherry: Ohh yea I'm hiding in his closet Leah scares me

Shop-a-Holic9786: Ur not the only 1 she scares

Wolves777: Seriously

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WIUPOWIKTATSLDBAOMGDYGSBCTM?

Red Cherry: What?

Wolves777:-SIGH-you know you should know what he says

Red Cherry: No Bcuz My Brother Types for Emmett!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: He said; what is UP People? Oh Wait I know the answer The Sky La

Duh! But anyway did anyone see Blue's Clues this morning?

Red Cherry: OMG yes I di- Will YOU STOP THAT! Sorry Blue Man was typing for me

Shop-a-Holic9786: LOL

CheezyGrizzlyBear: SDYODYN (SO did you or did you not?)

Red Cherry: I did not

CheezyGrizzlyBear:-SUPER DUPER GASP!!- BCH! (Blue's Clues Hater!)

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Red Cherry: Yes I am and I should stop putting myself in ch- STOP TYPING FOR ME!! Excuse me while I use a keyboard to attack my brother.

Red Cherry: jttyyrryedg

Red Cherry: 567y6jh5-+

Red Cherry: 213w2qa78q456r4tuyr5tyubhnb mvgh DIE ALREADY!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: You have serious anger issues.

Red Cherry: Thank You!

Shop-a-Holic9786: You're Welcome?

Wolves777: Just don't get on her bad side Aunt Alice I've been there don't _EVER _wanna go back!

Shop-a-Holic9786: LOL

Wolves777: It's not funny

Red Cherry: IM A PR-STOP IT!!

Red Cherry: srhiaiuklsfj23785t c,

Red Cherry: p;0'-76klsfj23785t c,

Red Cherry: yuhopp0jkji6tr34345677kl

Red Cherry: v4858 t mncrfgtuzosi 5687yhnc vmsHfuio;

Shop-a-Holic9786: Ummm ok then…

Red Cherry: Ok He's knocked out! :3

Wolves777: Now it's Funny LOL

Shop-a-Holic9786: SO new subject you and Leah what were you fighting about?

Red Cherry**/**Wolves777:Seth

Shop-a-Holic9786: Ahh again new subject why does your brother type for you?

Red Cherry: Cuz he owes me a foot massage and doesn't wanna do it NO HES UP!!

Red Cherry: 7yk8 bg89i7dghhdohsjbmu

Red Cherry: srghiad;utriwvyn

Red Cherry: Now he's knocked out:3

Wolves777: ROTFLSHIC(_Rolling On the Floor Laughing So Hard Im Crying_)

Red Cherry: :3(_Lol My evil smile_)

Wolves777: Oh Oh It's the evil smile!!

Shop-a-Holic9786:ummm…what does that mean?

Wolves777: Pranks .I just got hit in the head by Leah.

Red Cherry: NO NOT HER!! ILL BRB

Red Cherry Has set message to BRB

Wolves777: Who should we prank first?

Shop-a-Holic9786: La Duh, Eddie!

Wolves777: You seem to be forgetting 1 important detail… HE CAN READ OUR FREAKIN' MINDS!

Red Cherry Has set message to back

Red Cherry: SHE'S GONE! Wait, SHE'S GOT A FRYING PAN!! Sorry about that :3

Shop-a-Holic9786: A frying pan?

Red Cherry: hey, I use what I have, but I'm probably gonna be grounded, so I'm in Seth's closet. For some reason, he's yelling, "GET OUT OF MY CLOSET!" But technically it's my closet.

Someone Help ME!! Has signed in

Someone Help ME!!: GET OUT OF MY CLOSET!

Someone Help ME!! Has signed out

(_In closet_)

_Elle-_Here Seth, I have bacon.-waves bacon-

_Seth- _ THAT DOES NOT WORK ON ME!! It only works on Jake, Sam, and Paul

_Elle- _What about a can of whipped cream?-waves can of whipped cream-

_Seth- _That works on Quil and Embry and where are you getting all this?

(_ In front of Pyro's(NOT BLUE MAN'S) Fridge)_

_Pyro- _WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PADLOCK ON MY FRIDGE!!

(_In closet_)

_Elle-_um… Want cake?

_Seth- _Cake… MINE!-reaches for cake-

_Elle-_No, sit, sit boy, sit-holds cake above head-

_Seth-_ -sits-

_Elle-_Good boy-pats head-

_Seth- _Give Seth cake now

_Elle- _Good boy, you get cake- gives cake and pats head-

(_In chat)_

Wolves777: For some reason I have the strange urge to tell Jake that Seth has lost his dignity.

Red Cherry: I gotta go, my brother found my frying pan, but I still have my butcher knife :3

Red Cherry has signed out

(_Somewhere in household)_

_Our Mother-_ Elle, you better not be doing what I think you're doing with my good butcher knives!

_Elle- _But mom, he has my frying pan!

_Our Mother- _Give your sister back her frying pan

_Pyro- _But mom, she's gonna-Alice bursts through roof-

_Alice-_ NO! This is about vamps and wolves on the computer! Not your stupid family issues! And by the way, why does your mom even let you have a frying pan!

_Elle-_ I bought it on eBay

_Our mother- _ I ain't fixing that-walks away-

_Emmett—_bursts through window while Seth calmly walks out of closet- A used… pink bathrobe

_Seth- _A rare… Paul snow globe

_Emmett-_A Sam… TV tray

_Seth- _I bought on eB- Emmett and Seth get whacked upside the head by Elle and Alice and Seth gets thrown into the closet, and now, Elle is walking towards me with a frying yelling STOP NARRATING MY LIFE! IT GET ANNOYING AFTER HAVING THAT AT THREE YEARS OF SCHHOOL! I am knocked out-

_Elle-_ How is that even possible- starts crying hysterically-

_Alice-_ I expect the chat be only vamps and wolves in three minutes.-Sam bursts through door- YOUR KNOCKED OUT! STOP NARRATING!

_Elle-_ Sam, leave, you are not taking Seth for _that!_

_Sam- _But I need him for _that!_

_Alice-_ Two minutes

_Elle- _Alice take Emmet, and leave

_Sam-_ But I can't cliff dive without using Seth!

_Elle- _ For the last time, use a normal life jacket, not Seth, people are not meant to be life jackets! Or else we would all be orange.

_Alice—_yelling- 10 seconds!

_Elle- _ Fine! Back to chat in 5…4…3…2…1

(_In chat)_

Shop-a-Holic9786 has set message to back

Wolves777: Lonely, I am so- YAY! Alice is back! Wait, does my dad have to pay anything because Emmett left too.

Shop-a-Holic9786: Umm, not much, just maybe, oh irk, a roof… and a window… and a door

Wolves777: Were they so expensive that Carlisle would notice the amount of money gone?

Shop-a-Holic9786: The whole roof was made of solar panels and, um… JAZZY SAVE ME!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Wolves777: OMC, Alice. Wait, maybe if I tell dad about this, he won't notice that Jake and I crashed his Volvo! YESH!

Wolves777 has signed out

_Please Review. Oh, and me and my brother (_Aww, I wanted top billing.) _SHUT UP! As I was saying, me and my brother won't change it from chat format to real life. So review!_


	16. Plan B

_Wazzup?_(STOP SAYING THAT!)_ Anyway Like The other Chat? Hope You Did! Now we start this short chat!_

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Jacob HaHa!**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

_(It's been a month since Chapter 6 so that means Jake Is Back!(Jake & Nessie are already signed in))_

ForeverHers has signed in

ForeverHers: Shit Shit! It's been a month! Damnit Now Jacob is gonna be over!

HaHa!; Aww I missed you too Dad!

ForeverHers: SHUT UP!

HaHa!: Aww is it your time of the month already?

ForeverHers: I WILL GROUND NESSIE AGAIN SO YOU CAN'T COME OVER!!

Wolves777: What?

ForeverHers: That's right you're grounded!

Wolves777: IM TELLING MOM!

ForeverHers: No Nessie no need to go to her!

Wolves777: Too late!

Wolves777 has signed out

HaHa!: LOL Ur so gonna get pwned by a girl!!

ForeverHers: What?

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

Wolves777 has signed in

Wolves777: Jakey don't confuse him he doesn't know slang

HaHa!: Ahh no wonder

Can'tHearMeh!: Edward...

ForeverHers: But Bella

Can'tHearMeh!: Edward if you ground Nessie you get Plan B

ForeverHers: Plan B?

Can'tHearMeh!: Yep! Plan B!

ForeverHers: But I don't like Plan B

Can'tHearMeh!: Too bad! You ground Nessie You Get No Sex for a year!

HaHa!:…Oh….

Wolves777:…My…

HaHa!: …Fu-king…

Wolves777:…Carlisle...

Wolves777: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! TMI! TMI! TMIIIIII!!

HaHa!: HOLY SHIT I DID _NOT _NEED TO KNOW THAT!!  
Wolves777:GOD!! THANKS FOR SCARRING ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!

HaHa!: EW! EW! EW! EW! GROSSS!!

HaHa! has signed out

Wolves777 has signed out

ForeverHers: See what Plan B does?

Can'tHearMeh!: That's it we're going to Plan B.

ForeverHers: But Bella!

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

ForeverHers: I HATE PLAN B!!

ForeverHers has signed out

_Please Review! Oh BTW we will be taking tomorrow off so I can work on my other FanFic! So yea Review! _


	17. Plan B again

_Okay We Lied. Ok _I _Lied. So my brother doesn't know about this 1 and that's why its short!_

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

**Screen Names**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

ForeverHers has signed in

ForeverHers: Bella Are we still on Plan B

Can'tHearMeh!: Yes Edward It's Still Plan B

ForeverHers: But-

Can'tHearMeh!: Nope you were the 1 who grounded Nessie

ForeverHers: But I ungrounded her!

Can'tHearMeh!: It doesn't matter!

ForeverHers: but-

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

ForeverHers: Damnit!

ForeverHers has signed out

_Short and well not sweet anyway they are still on Plan B! SO Review!_


	18. Mini Chats!

_OMG! We are so so soooo sorry for not updating! So! To make it up this is a series of short mini chats! Thanks to Nathalie Cullen13 for giving us this idea and reviewing on almost every chapter! Oh and thanks to __Mishimoto Sakura__ for reviewing on every chapter! See what reviewing gets you? Anyway Lets start the chats!_

_**Chat 1 Bella Edward!**_

**Screen Names**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

ForeverHers has signed in

ForeverHers: Bella?

Can'tHearMeh!: Yes Edward?

ForeverHers: Are we..?

Can'tHearMeh!:-_SIGH_- YES! We are still on Plan B!! GODDD!! Get ovvveerrr it!

ForeverHers: Damn….

_**Chat 2 Carlisle Bella!**_

**Screen Names**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Carlisle Sexy Vamp Doc**

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

Sexy Vamp Doc has signed in

Sexy Vamp Doc: Bella I have had this feeling that we are being watched..Every single second...Every day of our lives

Can'tHearMeh!: Oh..You haven't heard?

Sexy Vamp Doc: Heard of?

Can'tHearMeh!: Emmett and Jasper, Mostly Jasper, have set up tiny tiny little cameras all over the house. Even Mine and Edwards cabin. There are like 129,879 in each room.

Sexy Vamp Doc: How did you come up with that number?

Can'tHearMeh!: Oh the #? Jazz told me

Sexy Vamp Doc: Ahh…

_**Chat 3 Emmett and Jared!**_

**Screen Names**

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear **

**Jared WazzupMyHomePeeps!!**

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

WazzupMyHomePeeps!! Has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: HHISRTWWMACI!!DLJFYIWMTPAOTCIOHAAITWHT!!TRB1CIER!!(_Red Cherry- God I hate doing this! Emmett said HaHa I Shall Rule the world with awesome camera idea!! Don't let Jazzy fool you it was my too put all of the cameras in our house and all in the wolves' house too!! That's right Baby! 129,879 camera in every room!)_

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: Yeaahh Heh Heh..So you want me to do to what!?

_This will be continued later anyway on to the next 1!!_

_**Chat 4 Nessie Alice!**_

**Screen Names**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

Wolves777 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: Sooo Nessie?

Wolves777: No

Shop-a-Holic9786: But-

Wolves777: No!

Shop-a-Holic9786: But I-

Wolves777: ALICE FOR THE LAST FU-KING TIME YOU WILL NEVER EVER IN FOREVER GIVE ME A MAKEOVER!!

Shop-a-Holic9786:..Fine! Then I'll tell Jazzy to make you feel guilty and make you let me give you a makeover!

Wolves777: HAHA! But that will never happen bcuz u know that I know that that will never happen bcuz u shall see that I shall not bcuz that will never happen! Bcuz u shall lose and I shall win the race to friendship with everyone but you know that that will never happen to U bcuz I know that u know that that will never happen!

Shop-a-Holic9786: What?

Wolves777: Huh?

Shop-a-Holic9786: No what did you just say?

Wolves777: I dunno

Shop-a-Holic9786: What did you say?

Wolves777: What?

Shop-a-Holic9786: What did you say?!

Wolves777: huh?

Shop-a-Holic9786: But you said

Wolves777; No I didn't

Shop-a-Holic9786: But you did…

Wolves777: What the Hell are you talking about Alice I asked you a question!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: You…what?

Shop-a-Holic9786 has been D/C

Wolves777: Perfect…

_**Chat 5 Jared Sam! **__(Wait Sam?! Why Saaammm!? _Just wait what? No that's suppose to be Emmett not Sam! _Ok then! Let's Redo that then!)_

_**Chat 5 Jared Emmett!**_

**Screen Names**

_**SEE CHAT #3!!**_

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: AHH!!I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OMFCISETUS!!_(O my fu-king Carlisle It is so easy to understand!!)_

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: Im leaving!

WazzupMyHomePeeps!! has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: FBACTMAS!!OBCIO!!Y!!_(Fine Be a chicken to my awesome slang!! Ohhh Blues Clues is On!! YAY!!)_

_Ok.. Here it is!! My series of mini chats!! If you review on this chap you get named in the next chap! So review!!_


	19. Tacos and another mini chat thing!

_So as I said I would name everyone who reviewed and so far the only people arree_

_I) __Aspin Cullen_

_II) __hxcplatypusxx_

_III) __b__ellacullen1620_

_Now again here are a short series of little chats between the wolves!_

_**Chat 1 Nessie Paul!**_

**Screen Names**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

**Paul LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL**__**MURDER YOU!!**

Wolves777 has signed in

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!! has signed in

Wolves777: Dude….What The Hell?

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!!: What?

Wolves777: Ur name Takes up a whole line!! That's what!

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!!: O wow it does

Wolves777: YOU JUST NOTICED?!

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!!: Yep!

Wolves777: I don't wanna ask

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!!: Hey ur dad still crazy?

Wolves777: O Carlisle yes..I mean srsly he needs to Get OVER it!

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!!: And Jake?

Wolves777: I h8 u!

Wolves777 has signed in

_**Chat 2 Jake Fiji (**__Fiji is some random hobo person who found a computer in the trash!_ That's stupid. _IDC!_**)**

**Screen Names**

**Fiji Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!**

**Jacob HaHa!**

HaHa! has signed in

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team! has signed in

HaHa!:….

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!: Hey you got any Tacos?

HaHa!:….

HaHa! has signed out

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!: jiminy Cricket! I wanted Tacos!

_**Chat 3 Nessie Fiji!**_

**Screen Names**

**Renesmee Wolves777 **

**Fiji **I**nsert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!**

Wolves777 has signed in

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!: Hey You got any tacos?

Wolves777: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!PERVERT!!

Wolves777 has signed out due to mind problems she now has

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!:Not again…

_**Chat 4 Paul Seth(**__Seth? Why Seth.?_Cuz I want him in there !)_** Fiji!**_

**Screen Names**

**Paul LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!! **

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Fiji See above!**

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!! has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!: Hey little boys do you have any Tacos?

FoshizzleMYnizzle Paul Im scared

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!!: Ur not the only 1 little buddy

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!: Do you?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Lets go…

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!!: Right….

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!! has signed out

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!: I think they don't like me…

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team! has signed out

_**Chat 5 Jake Nessie Paul Seth!**_

**Screen Names**

**Renesmee Stupid Tacos**

**Jake Scarred4Life**

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Paul LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!! **

Stupid Tacos has signed in

Scarred4Life has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!! has signed in

Scarred4Life: Hey Nessie!

Stupid Tacos:….

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Nessie?

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!!: LOL She met…um…wait…Who The Hell was that dude!?

Stupid Tacos:….

Scarred4Life: Is she ok?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: IDK ur the bf

Scarred4Life: Nessie?

Stupid Tacos:….

Stupid Tacos Has been D/C

Scarred4Life: Yea imma go make sure she's ok

Scarred4Life has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Weelll Leahs calling me..Ya kno she was gonna sell me on eBay?

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!!: O god seth plz don't sing _That_! Anything but _th_-

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Yeah  
A used ... pink bathrobe  
A rare ... Paul snow globe  
A Sam ... TV tray  
I bought on eBay

My house ... is filled with this crap  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
Most every day  
What I bought on eBay

Tell me why I need another pet Jake  
Tell me why I got that Seth alarm clock  
Tell me why I bid on Jasper's old toupee  
They had it on eBay

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!!: Leaving

LOL Pencils r made of Aesometasticness! SO IS NICKEL! And If you got a problem w/ that I SHALL MURDER YOU!! has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle: I'll buy ... your Alice  
Just check ... my feedback  
"A+!" they all say  
They love me on eBay

Gonna buy a slightly-damaged Bella  
Gonna buy some Hybrid Babies, new with tag  
From some vamp I've never met in Fooorrrks  
Found him on eBay

I am the type who is liable to snipe you  
With two seconds left to go, whoa  
Got PayPal or Visa, what ever'll please ya  
As long as I've got the dough

I'll buy ... your wolfies  
Sell me ... your chair , please  
I'll buy I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...  
I'm highest bidder now

Junk keeps arriving in the mail  
From that worldwide garage sale Twilight ashtray  
Hey! A Breaking Dawn ashtray Oh yeah ... I bought it on eBay

Wanna buy an Edward Fever lunchbox  
Wanna buy a case of vintage Nessie's socks  
Wanna buy a Kleenex used by Dr. C, Dr. C  
Found it on eBay

Wanna buy that Charlie Swan poster Fork dispensers and a toaster Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away  
I'll buy on eBay

What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Like it Paul?

FoshizzleMYnizzle:…

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Paul?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Man! He Ditched Me!

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

_I have no life…I just used the eBay song again! It felt like a good time to use it again! And while I say review can you guys cheek out my new fanfic? So please do those things!_


	20. More mini chats

_Yep Here I am being bored out of my mind…Wait...why am I telling you guys this? I have officially lost it…_You said that last week and the week before that and the week before that and the we-_OK! They get it! Anyway we have_ _decided th-_ I didn't decide anything! _Shut UP! We have decided Ok __**I **__have decided that we shall name the people that review for the previous chat before we update. So here are the people that reviewed for chat #19!_

_1) bellacullen1620_

_2) Aspin Cullen_

_3) __Shazza-Girl_

_SO Thank you guys for reviewing! Now Lettuce- _Lettuce? _Yeah! Let us! _But you said Lettuce!_ Pfftt no I didn't now let us start Chat #20!! _No! You forgot to say that this is another series of mini chats Between the Cullen Family!_ Whatever Noob! Let's start!_

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

_**Chat 1 Emmett Jazz!**_

**Screen Names**

**Jasper ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear **

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

Gefühle has signed in

Gefühle: Emmett…WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT NAKED PICTURES OF JACOB IN MY CLOSET?!

CheezyGrizzlyBear:-whistle-

Gefühle: That doesn't work because WE ARE ON A FRIGGN COUMPUTER!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Jefafa DUNham .com!

Gefühle: What?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Pfffffttttttttttttt YSKWIS..NLMGDTTBDTFEISO!(_Red Cherry Again I say I hate this job! He said…You So know what I said…Now Let Me GO Destroy The TV Because Dora The Fu-king Explorer is still on!_)

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Gefühle: Shit! Emmett you can't destroy Dora or the TV! What will Alice watch in the morning!?

Gefühle has signed out

_**Chat 2 Alice Bella!**_

**Screen Names**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

Can'tHearMeh! has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: Stupid Emmett…

Can'tHearMeh!: Yea I heard he destroyed the TV and now is heading to Mexico to destroy Dora the Explorer. So how is that going?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Horribley

Can'tHearMeh!: You spelt Horribly wrong it's spelt H then O then 2 Rs then 1 I then a B and L and then add an E and a Y so it can look like this HORRIBLEY! YAY!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: I spelt it wrong on purpose AND I KNOW HOW TO SPELL I AM _**NOT **_EMMETT!!

Can'tHearMeh!: O…k..Then…Hey guess what?

Shop-a-Holic9786: What?

Can'tHearMeh!:DORA THE EXPLORER SUCKS!!

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: SHIT! She's planning on staying with the dogs! I think…STUPID MUTTS!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

_Ok Yea It's short. Sorry about that. I am running out of Ideas oh and from now on My brother shall not be writing the chats with me bcuz of personal reasons so this is the last chat he is in!_ Please review!


	21. eBay Song Again

_New Chapter! People that reviewed arrreee_

_1)_ _pencildrainsoul_

_2) __Maximum Cullen_

_3) __Arsonist Phoenix_

_4)_ _bellacullen1620_

_5) __Randomdancing410_

_Thanks For reviewing! So Chap 21! Enjoy!!  
_

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! Or the normal song eBay that belongs to weird Al. But I do own The Twilight eBay Song!

**Screen Names You Need To Know**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Jasper ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle**

(_Alice & Bella have been on for 13 hours. Yes 13. Alice has been trying to talk Bella into going shopping!_)

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

ForeverHers has signed in

Gefühle has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: NO! I WILL NOT GO SHOPPING!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Please!

Can'tHearMeh! I HAVE ENOUGH CLOTHES!

Shop-a-Holic9786:…

Shop-a-Holic9786: You did _not _just say what I think you did!

ForeverHers: Bella, Love, Just let her take you shopping you don't have to like it.

Can'tHearMeh!: Edward! You're taking her side?! And I thought you loved me!

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

ForeverHers: Shit. Thanks a lot Alice.

ForeverHers has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: but I did nothing!

Gefühle: No you didn't. So you and Emmett have made up?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Yeah I told him that if he destroyed Dora I would destroy Blue's Clues

CheezyGrizzlyBear: AND NOWWW WE GET THE PACK AND SING!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Damn..No one told you Emmett?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Told me what?

Gefühle: The pack is on strict orders to not leave La Push or go on computers because they all tried to use Seth as a lifejacket at the same time.

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle: WAT IS UP MY VAMPIRE PEEPS!?

Shop-a-Holic9786: ummm Seth?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Yes?

CheezyGrizzlyBear**/** Shop-a-Holic9786: LET'S SING!!

Gefühle: don't agree don't agree don't agr-

FoshizzleMYnizzle: OK!!

Gefühle: Damn…

Gefühle has signed out

Jeff has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: Who are you?

Jeff: Ummm is anybody on that knows Jacob Black?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Yeah! Me Alice and Seth!

Jeff: Are you the only 1s on?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Yeah. Why?

Jeff: No reason I shall see you tomorrow at 3:09 PM

Jeff has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: That was strange but Lets sing the Song ummm wait what should we sing?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: eBay!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: K!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I SHALL START!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: A used ... pink bathrobe

FoshizzleMYnizzle: A rare ... Paul snow globe

Shop-a-Holic9786: A Sam ... TV tray

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I bought on eBay

FoshizzleMYnizzle: My house ... is filled with this crap  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
Most every day  
What I bought on eBay

Shop-a-Holic9786:Tell me why I need another pet Jake  
Tell me why I got that Seth alarm clock  
Tell me why I bid on Jasper's old toupee  
They had it on eBay

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I'll buy ... your Alice  
Just check ... my feedback  
"A+!" they all say  
They love me on eBay

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Gonna buy a slightly-damaged Bella  
Gonna buy some Hybrid Babies, new with tag  
From some vamp I've never met in Fooorrrks  
Found him on eBay

Shop-a-Holic9786:I am the type who is liable to snipe you  
With two seconds left to go, whoa  
Got PayPal or Visa, what ever'll please ya  
As long as I've got the dough

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I'll buy ... your wolfies  
Sell me ... your chair , please  
I'll buy I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...  
I'm highest bidder now

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Junk keeps arriving in the mail  
From that worldwide garage sale Twilight ashtray  
Hey! A Breaking Dawn ashtray Oh yeah ... I bought it on eBay

Shop-a-Holic9786: Wanna buy an Edward Fever lunchbox  
Wanna buy a case of vintage Nessie's socks  
Wanna buy a Kleenex used by Dr. C, Dr. C  
Found it on eBay

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Wanna buy that Charlie Swan poster Fork dispensers and a toaster Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away  
I'll buy on eBay

Shop-a-Holic9786/ FoshizzleMYnizzle: What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y

Shop-a-Holic9786: Me and Emmett shall be going1 C ya Seth!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

_Kay...so to start off I really hope you like this chat! And for all of you guys who will ask who Jeff is I have to saaayyy I do not know! Actually 1 of you guys gets to be him/her! It's like a contest! So to win you have to write a small 1 chapter fanfic involving how the cliff diving incident went. The one above went! Chap 22 will involve the winner! How the winner will be decided is I will a bunch of my friends will vote on who's we liked best and the one who gets the most votes will win! I will inform the winner before I post the result thing! And the winner gets to help write chat 23 ishly! I will explain that later! To tell me about your fanfic send me a private message or tell me about it in a review! So yea now that that's out of te way please review on this chap!_


	22. Winners

_WELCOME TO THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST CRAP!! AND PLEASE HELP ME WELCOME MY BEST FRIEND/JUDGE/PERSON THING! DANILLE!! __**Sup**__ Okays so Danielle is going to be my co writer even though she prefers Team Edward! Yea why Blue Man isn't writing anymore! __**So since we love Red LOVES to do this to people why I do not know. BUT we will let Edward and Seth Announce the winners!!**__ WHAT SHE SAID! __**Will you stop that? **__NO HUNTER YELLED IN MY EAR AT THE END OF THE DAY! __**Oh yea LOL Hunter is me BF MY very very very sexy BF! **__OK EWW!! Yea Hunter has been my friend since like Preschool. __**AND Red helped us get together! **__OK ENOUGH!! GOD! Im pretty sure the people reading this don't wanna know what's up with your relationship! SO LETS LET SETH AND EDWARD ANNOUCE FIRST AND SECOND PLACE!__** Question! What does second place get? **__The joy of being second and not 10__th__! __**K then!**_

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It! I do not own Danielle either! BUUUTTT I OWN MEEE!!

**Screen Names**

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Seth FoshizzleMYnizzle **

ForeverHers: Why Am I doing this?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: CUZ ITS FUUUUNNN!!

ForeverHers: Kay then…Im not announcing 1st place

FoshizzleMYnizzle: FINE THEN! 1st place isssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

ForeverHers: JUST SAY IT!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: OK…Carlisle…1st Place is bellacullen1620!!YAY!!

ForeverHers:-_**SIGH**_- 2nd place is xWon'tLetYouDown…

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Kay then…Oh YEA! Third goes to Pyro-Destroyer9977! Now im leaving!

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

ForeverHers has signed out

_THERE YOU HAVCE IT!! __**Yay. Im Bored. **__Shut Up Im closing! __**Whatever. **__SAY THIS Review please.__** Kay Review please! **__Now you're getting it and answer your phone its annoying!!__** IT'S HUNTER!!**__ Yea she's always like this so Review!_


	23. Evelyn Rental Cars and Emmett

_Here It Is Guys! __**Chap 23! **_**Our co writer in this was the winner from our contest! **_And she is bellacullen1620! Kay now on to our reviewer for Chap 21 & 22_

_**Chap 21**_

_**bellacullen1620**_

_**Aspin Cullen**_

_**Amanda Hale**_

_**Mishimoto Sakura**_

_**Nathalie Cullen13**_

_Chap 22_

_Nathalie Cullen13_

_xWon'tLetYouDown_

_Nathalie Cullen13_

_Kay so on to the Chat! __**And before remember bellacullen1620 helped us make this chat! Her Idea!**__ Our writing! Now to the chat!___

Disclaimer I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

**Screen Names You Need To Know**

**Bella Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward ForeverHers**

**Emmett CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Jacob HaHa!**

**Renesmee Wolves777**

**bellacullen1620 BlueLilly1620 **

ForeverHers has signed in

Can'tHearMeh! has signed in

HaHa! has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

ForeverHers: I CANT BELIVE YOU BELLA!!

HaHa! What happened?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: LOLOLOLOLOLOLLLLL EDWARD STARTED PETTING HIS VOLVO AND BELLA SAW THIS AND SHE SMASED IT W/ A SLEDGE HAMMER!!

HaHa!: Dude…

ForeverHers: EMMETT YOU GOT THE STORY WRONG!

Can'tHearMeh!: Here we go…AGAIN!

ForeverHers: So I was out giving Evelyn A nice wash and polish and wax and after 4 HOURS of doing this I tapped Evelyn on the head WHEN Bella came walking by just so happing to have A SLEDGEHAMMER In her hands when she ran up to Poor, poor, poor, poor, poor Evelyn And SMASHED HER INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES!! and which I say. I CANT BELIVE YOU DID THAT!!

Can'tHearMeh!: GET OVER IT!!

HaHa!: WAIT WAIT! WTF IS EVELYN?!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: LOLOLOLOLOL!! EVELYN WAS HIS VOLVO!

HaHa!: DUDE!! WHO NAMES A CAR?!

Can'tHearMeh!: Jake you named your bike Danielle!(_**A/N: IT'S A GOOD NAME!**_Will you shut up?)

HaHa!: SHE IS A MOTERCYCLE!! COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WHOA HE CAN SPELL COMPITLY!! Wait did I spell that right?

ForeverHers: NO!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: SORRY FOR TRYING TO LEARN!! IM TELLING GOD!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

BlueLilly1620 has signed in

BlueLilly1620: AHA! JAKE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROBLE!

HaHa!: Ummm Hey Lilly!

BlueLilly1620: IM CALLING NESSIE!

HaHa!: NOO! LILLY DON'T DO IT!

BlueLilly1620: Too Late!

Wolves777 has signed in

Wolves777: JACOB BLACK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!

ForeverHers: WAIT! THERE IS MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS HERE!!

BlueLilly1620: and that is?

ForeverHers: BELLA SMASHED MY EVELYN!

BlueLilly1620: WHO CARES!!

Can'tHearMeh!: EDWARD! YOU NEEDED A NEW CAR ANYWAY!!

ForeverHers:….

Wolves777: JAKE DON'T MOVE!

HaHa!: Yes ma'am….

ForeverHers: You didn't like Evelyn?

Can'tHearMeh!: NO!

ForeverHers: Oh….

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: EDWARDEDWARDOMGOMGOMGGUESSWHAT!!

ForeverHers: What?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GOD GOT YOU A RENTAL CAR TO REPLACE EVELYN!!

ForeverHers:…………..

Can'tHearMeh!: OH CALISLE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!

ForeverHers You…knew…Bella?

Can'tHearMeh!: Um….Its complicated?

ForeverHers has signed out

Can'tHearMeh!: Shit….

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

BlueLilly1620: O…K..Then…

--Insert Sound of A loud Scream Here--

BlueLilly1620: WTH!?

Wolves777: THANK YYOU UNCLE EMMETT!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Your welcome Prius!

Wolves777:….

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Heheheh….Shit!

Wolves777 has set message to away

CheezyGrizzlyBear: HAH! She is sooo scared of m-

CheezyGrizzlyBear Has been D/C

Wolves777 has set message to Back

BlueLilly1620: Heh! Jake ur turn!

Wolves777: C ya soon Lilly, Jake.

BlueLilly1620: Will Do!

HaHa!: ummm LOOK ITS…um…BOB?

BlueLilly1620: Idiot!

BlueLilly1620 has signed out

Wolves777 has signed out

HaHa!: SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHTI!!

HaHa! has signed out

_**We hope you liked it! **__Rental Cars Are FUN! Except for the smell. THEY SMELL LIKE DOG CRAP! __**In her view. Anyway! Review People!**_


	24. Jacob Jr! Mostly an AN

_Kay So Before We Start Check My Page and see our shirts! LOL Im Team Seth!__** Im Team Edward! **__While you're there check out more shirts coming from us! __**OH AND Even Hunter gets a shirt! **__All Designed by ME! LOL SO HERE IS OUR LONG AUTHERS NOTE! __**Why are you keeping it on caps? **__HUNTER WON'T STOP PUSHING SHIFT! __**Ahh...**_

_CHAT…waits...what chat are we on? __**OMC! 24! WE ARE ON CHAT 24!! **__Well Then! And I am _NOT _letting Hunter talk...type…Whatever! __**PLEAASSEEE???!!!!!????**__ FINE! Next chat! And Next Chat Only! __**But next chat is the-**_

_Heheheh Ignore her! Next chat is a veeerrry special chat which now involves my best guy friend thing, Hunter. I WILL GIVE HIM TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS! I AM NOT KIDDING! __**Shut up! Here's chat 24! See I know what chat we're on! **__Shut up!__** I just realized…we've abused Rose! We need to have her in! She hasn't been in since-checks-DUDE! She's only been in 2!!!! And those were chat 4 and chat 6!!!!**__ Dang Chat 6 wasn't even a chat...Ok we'll have her. Let's start! __**NO! Wait! **__Do we have to make it that? __**Yes! This again Is a short mini chat between Nessie & Rose!**_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

Wolves777 has signed in

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

Wolves777: I CANT BELIVE YOU!!!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: ITS NOT MY FAULT! I WAS THRISTY! HE WAS JUST WALKING BY!!

Wolves777: THAT DIDN'T MEAN EAT HIM! CARLISLE ROSE! JACOB JR. WAS SO YOUNG!!!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Wait! You named a _CAT _Jacob Jr.?

Wolves777: Yea why?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Damn… Alice had a vision that if I ate a cat named that I would go to Tennessee and be called a bumpkin until I went mad and ate everyone in Nashville.

Wolves777: Dude…THAT IS SO WRONG!!!!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Yeah…And THEN

Wolves777: Oh great there's a then!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Yeah ask your dad later of what I did to The whole south. Then see what Jasper did to me…C YA LATER!!

Wolves777: WAIT! Where are you going?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Tennessee.

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

Wolves777: Damn…

Wolves777 has signed out

_KAY! So Next chat has me Dani –sigh- Hunter-__**Will you stop sighing before you say his name?**__nope!_

_Kay! So me Dani and –sigh- hunter with some other person will be on next chat! Next chat is a Q and A Thingy. So the first __**16**_ _people to send in a question will be on. You may ask me Dani and –sigh- Hunter any question _**EXCEPT **_about our love lives! Sometimes you people scare me. SOOOO by __**TUESDAY**_ _you MUST have your questions in! AND BTW something else will be revealed too! REVIEW AND SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS! REMEMBER ONLY 16 QUESTIONS SHALL BE FEATURED! __**OH btw Read our new fanfic Light and Dark! KTB!**_


	25. Chat 25 or is it 26?

_Welcome! To Chat 25! __**No! 26! **__25! __**26!! **__25!!! __**2-**_What is up ladies? _GET OUT HUNTER! _BUT! We ish having our super awsometastic chat thingy! _YEAH! THIS IS THE A/N THINGY/INTRO!!!! _THEN HURRY UP AND GET ON W/ IT! _FINE! Mr. Ohhhh Im so cool even though Im really a stuck up NOOB! _That's it u ain't gettin on my team tomorrow in football. _NO! YOU KNOW IM SO BETTER THAN THOMAS AT- __**HEY! LET'S JUST START! **__What about the reviewers? __**THEY WILL BE NAMED AT THE END!!!**__(Red in Hunters Voice)___You got some serious issues! _**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!? **_WHAT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! _–Now rolling on the floor sad but happy. Sad bcuz she got kicked off the Team in football. Happy bcuz they (Dani/Hunter) Will stop making out on the couch!-_

**(Blue Man! /Pyro/whatever)-Runs in room- SHUT UP!! FOR GODS SAKE! I AM TRYING TO WATCH TV! GOD YOU ARE ALL SO ANNOYING!**

_Heh hey Bro! __**Are we doing th- **__SHUSH! –Starts pulling blue man's ears- SIT! You shall be in this chat! And-sigh—sigh again- Hunter you can start this little Authors Chat! (O BTW I will have mine and Blue Mans Names) _YES! OK LET US START! _Wow. You get too excited._

**Screen Names for Us and-sigh- Hunter~**

**Elle~ WILLKickYourAss**

**Danielle~ I'mWithStupid**

**-Sigh- Hunter~ ImTooSexyToKnowYou (A/N: **_You know you're dating an idiot right? __**Knew that since I met him.)**_

**Jon (Blue Man) ~ I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18**

_**(BEFORE YOU READ THIS GO WATCH THE OFFICIAL HOT N COLD MUSIC VIDEO BY KATE PERRY! GO! NOW!!! **__STOP DOING THAT!)_

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18 has signed in

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou has signed in

I'mWithStupid has signed in

WILLKickYourAss has signed in

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18: Why am I here?

WILLKickYourAss: Cuz u luuuuuv us!

I'mWithStupid: And bcuz you're scared that we "little" 16 year olds WILL kick your ass.

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! I AM 17!

WILLKickYourAss: Who cares?

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: My Mommy does!

WILLKickYourAss: you know you're dating an idiot right Dani?

I'mWithStupid: Yep…

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: YOURE CHEATING ON ME?!?!?!?!?

WILLKickYourAss: Hunter do you want the event that happened today to happen now?

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: You mean you throwing that football in my face?

WILLKickYourAss: Yes.

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: No

I'mWithStupid: Kay then…Let's gets to the questions! Elle read the 1st 1!!!

WILLKickYourAss: Kay! The 1st 1 is from bellacullen1620 and she asks Me-

Who would you rather want to kiss Aro or…Hunter?

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18: ROTFLOL!!!

I'mWithStupid: OMG! That is soooo funneah!!

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: Lemme guess Aro?

WILLKickYourAss: Well Aros like 3000 years old and you're 17. So I'd have to say you. IF IT WAS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION ONLY!!!

I'mWithStupid: Kay then! Question 2 is from Nathalie Cullen13 and it's for All of us-

If you were a vampire what would your power be?

I'mWithStupid: For me, The power to make people kill each other!

WILLKickYourAss: DAMNIT! YOU STOLE MINE!

I'mWithStupid: Oops?

WILLKickYourAss: Fine since someone RUDLEY stole my first 1 id has to say…The power to kill someone just by saying DIE! To them!

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18: Ya know for little kids you guys are vulgar. Im gaining more respect for you!

WILLKickYourAss: Dani he said the word

I'mWithStupid: So let's start our song!

``````````Music to Respect starts playing``````````

WILLKickYourAss: What you want

WILLKickYourAss: baby I got it

I'mWithStupid: What you need!

I'mWithStupid: you know I got it

WILLKickYourAss: all I'm asking is for a little respect  
I'mWithStupid: Just a little bit

WILLKickYourAss: when you come home  
I'mWithStupid: Just a little bit

WILLKickYourAss: hey baby

WILLKickYourAss; Just little bit  
I'mWithStupid: When you come home

WILLKickYourAss: Just a Little Bit

I'mWithStupid: Mister

WILLKickYourAss: I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
I ain't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna  
All I'm asking is for a little respect when you come home

I'mWithStupid: Just a Little Bit

I'mWithStupid: Baby

WILLKickYourAss: Just a little bit  
I'mWithStupid: When you come home

WILLKickYourAss: Just a little Bit

WILLKickYourAss: Yeah

I'mWithStupid: I'm about to give you all my money  
And all I'm asking in return honey  
Is to give me my proper's when you get home

WILLKickYourAss: Justa Justa Justa

I'mWithStupid: Yeah baby when you get home

WILLKickYourAss: Just a little Bit

I'mWithStupid: Yeah

I'mWithStupid: Just a little bit

WILLKickYourAss: Hooo your kisses sweeter than honey and guess what so is my money  
All I want you to do for me is give it to me when you get home

I'mWithStupid: Re re re re spect

I'mWithStupid: Yeah baby whip it to me  
WILLKickYourAss: Just a little bit

I'mWithStupid: when you get home now

WILLKickYourAss: Just a little bit

I'mWithStupid: R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me  
WILLKickYourAss: R-E-S-P-E-C-T, Take care, TCB ohhhh

WILLKickYourAss: Sock it to me,etc.

I'mWithStupid: A little respect oh yeah Just a little bit  
WILLKickYourAss: A little respect

WILLKickYourAss/I'mWithStupid: Just a little Bit

``````````Music Ends``````````

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: K so my power would be the power to jump 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,001 Miles in the air!

WILLKickYourAss: Is that even a #?

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: I have no idea!

WILLKickYourAss: K then…What would yours be Jon?

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18: WAIT! You 2 just sang a song with random music and you then go back to normal like nothing happened?

I'mWithStupid: Pretty Much

WILLKickYourAss: Yep

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: Duh!

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18:…

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18: Kay then if I had a power it would be to make myself and others invisible!

WILLKickYourAss: Why would you do that?

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18: Take a wild guess

WILLKickYourAss: MY MIND! SOMEONE BRING ME THE MIND SOAP!!!

I'mWithStupid: OK… HUNTER Read the next 1!!

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: K so the next 1 is from xWon'tLetYouDown and it's for Elle-

What's your Favorite member of the pack besides Seth?

WILLKickYourAss: Leah. She may be mean to me sometimes but not all the times!

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18: Next is also from xWon'tLetYouDown for Dani-

Besides Edward, Which Cullen do you like?

I'mWithStupid: Pffttt that's soooo easy! Jasper! I keep trying to kidnap him too! But every time I try Alice is at his window with a bat waiting for me. How does she kn- oh...right..

WILLKickYourAss: Dur Dur DUH! You just got stamped!

I'mWithStupid: Damnit! Not again!

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18: What does that mean?

WILLKickYourAss: It means she has to cheer lead for Thomas' team tomorrow at the football game.

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

I'mWithStupid: Why is he here?

WILLKickYourAss: Idk…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND BEYOND! I AM-…wait…shit…hold on…

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: That was random…

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18: Yeah…

Bob has signed in

Bob: Where was I? o right… HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND BEYOND! I AM BOOB!!

WILLKickYourAss: You are boob?

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18/I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: LOL

I'mWithStupid: Heheh lol Hi boob I'm Dani!

Bob: NO I MEANT TO SAY I AM BOOB

WILLKickYourAss: THAT'S STILL BOOB!

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

ThatWhichWeCallMe: EMMETT GET YOUR AS- wait a minute…WTH WHY ARE YOU CALLING YOURSELF BOOB?!?!?!?!?!?!?

WILLKickYourAss: heh…Rose meet Boob! Boob meet Rose!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Ok Emmy no TV/Computer/Video games till next year!

Bob: NO!! ROSIE DON'T DO IT!!!

Bob has signed out

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18: yeah…leaving…

I Hang Out 16 year olds…I HAVE No Life since I turned 18 has signed out

WILLKickYourAss: We r 2!

WILLKickYourAss has signed out  
I'mWithStupid has signed out

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou: NO! don't leave me alone!

I'mTooSexyToKnowYou has signed out

_O…M…G…! This took 7 hours to do! And we r so sorry for those of you who wanted to enter but didn't and sorry for the people who entered when this was being written! Again sorry! And Review!_


	26. Home Sick

_Sup'! I am now officially of the perfect attendance list! Yeppers… Home sick! Got Strep Throat or sumthin like that. So Danielle is not in this 1… Yeah…so…Let me start this mini chat! Yep you heard right mini chat…Kay then…_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Quil~ ImmaWolf!!**

**Embrey~ Sweetness!!**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear **

**Fiji Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!(**_**A/N: LOL you all remember Fiji! Right? In chat 19? Yeah you guys do!)**_

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in unnoticed

Gefühle has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: Hiya Jasper…

Gefühle: No.

Shop-a-Holic9786: but-

Gefühle: No!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Pwease?

Gefühle: NO! I am not going to lose my dignity because you want me to sing!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Fine! Then Im inviting some of my friends!

Gefühle: Whatever…

Shop-a-Holic9786: Heh…

Sweetness!! has signed in

ImmaWolf!! has signed in

Wolves777 has signed in

Wolves777: -Australian accent- What is it Alice?

ImmaWolf!!: -Australian accent- Yeah…We got your message Chika

Sweetness!!: -Australian accent- What's the prob?

Gefühle: DAMNIT! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!? GOD, WHY?!?? WHY WONT YOU!?!?

ImmaWolf!!: -Australian accent- Im guessing he hasn't gotten lucky in a while man…

Gefühle: FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!

Gefühle has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: Damnit…

ImmaWolf!!: Chika…relax. He'll be nicer if you let him get lucky…

Shop-a-Holic9786; What?

Wolves777: PauldaredJaredtoeat176hotdogsthenJareddaredJaketoshoveapieceofpieinEmilysfaceWhichhedidtheJakegotin_MAJOR_troubleTHENJakedaredSethwhodaredLeahwhodaredSamwhosaidFuckAllOfYouSoLeahdaredEmbrytodareQuiltotalklikethatfor3yearsevenaroundClarie.

Sweetness!!; Yeah…

Shop-a-Holic9786:Huh?

Wolves777: I can't believe that you can't read something without spaces! So Here It Is!

PauldaredJaredtoeat176hotdogsthenJareddaredJaketoshoveapieceofpieinEmily'_MAJOR_'FuckAllOfYou"SoLeahdaredEmbrytodareQuiltotalklikethatfor3yearsevenaroundClaire.

DoYouUnderstandnow?

Shop-a-Holic9786: grr…YES! Imma tell your dad!

Wolves777: Cant

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Hey you guys know Im on right?

Shop-a-Holic9786: WHY NOT?

Wolves777: DerHelostitsinceitsbeen5monthssincethey-theybeingmymomanddad-startedPlanB.

Shop-a-Holic9786: DAMN YOU EDWARD!!! DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID LITTLE PISSY FIT!!

ImmaWolf!!: Chika! Relax you just need to find your man and get lucky!

Sweetness!!: Dude…you've been watching Dr Phil again haven't you?

ImmaWolf!!: Yea dude…He's like totally cool and stuff!

Shop-a-Holic9786: WAIT! Did you just say I need to get 'LUCKY'!?!?!?

ImmaWolf!!: Yeah..Chika?

Wolves777: Quil, RUN MAN RUN!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

ImmaWolf!! has signed out

Sweetness!!: should I go help him?

Wolves777: Yep! I'll try to stall Alice.

Sweetness!! has signed out

Wolves777 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WHAT THE HELL?!?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: DAMN YOU ALICE! DAMN YOU AND YOU NEEDING TO GET LUCKY!

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team! has signed in

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!: Hey little boy…You got any tacos?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: 0_o…

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!: Aww so sweet he is trying to tell me, 'No but I'll make some for ya! Come over to my place!'

So sweet!

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team! has signed out

_YAY!! Kay so this isn't really a mini chat…so yeah. I need to go work on my new story Light and Dark! If you haven't read the first chap of that_

_. GO! And review on this chapter! _


	27. Messin w Hunter pt 1

_What is up Peoplez? __**SoOoOoOoO~ as you can clearly tell this is **_**NOT **_**a chat!!! **__And for those of you asking the computer screen madly 'WHERE THE HELL IS THE NEXT CHAT RED!!' We shall tell you!_

_**NEW CONTEST!!!**__ Yep that's right! New contest!! So Here  
IS What YOU need to do!_

**Write us a 1 chapter Fanfic describing how you **_**THINK **_**a normal day in the life of a twilight character!**

_THE RULES!!!!_

**Must be rated T**

**Must be About 1 Of these Characters**

**Edward**

**Bella**

**Emmett**

**Rosalie **_**(If you do her DO NOT do the thing in chap 24!! THAT will not count!!!)**_

**Nessie**

**Alice**

**Jasper**

**Jake**

**Quil**

**Sam**

**SETH!!**

**Leah**

**Paul**

**Or Embrey!**

**MUST BE IN BY SUNDAY NOVEMBER 2!! **

**DO NOT COPY FROM OTHER FANFICS IF YOU DO YOUR STORY WILL NOT COUNT!!!(And expect Dani to tell the author of the original story!)**

**MUST BE ABOUT 1 PERSON! IT CAN INVOLE OTHER PEOPLE! BUT THE POV NEEDS TO BE ONLY 1 PERSON!!(Vamp/wolf whatever!)**

**MAKE SURE! TO TELL ME AND DANI ABOUT IT IN A PM!!!**

_Those are the rules! Please entry! And please don't give us crap about that's only 2 days! We know! The reason is because I have a HUGE Foot ball game on Monday and Dani is a cheerleader! AND YES I AM ON THE OFFICAL FOOTBALL TEAM! I AM QUARTERBACK!! AND DANI IS HEAD CHEERLEADER! __**CAPTAIN! **__Whatever! So now to the prizes!! –Random crowd comes out of nowhere and starts cheering—crowd leaves-_

_Kay...then…_

**1****st**** PLACE—Like Last Time gets to help write Chapter 29!! And a Shirt design for whatever Team of Twilight you support!!—**

**2****nd**** PLACE—Gets to Give Ideas for Chat 30 And a Shirt design for whatever Team of Twilight you support!!—**

**3****rd**** PLACE—Gets a Shirt design for whatever Team of Twilight you support!!—**

_Yay!! So expect more Contests in November!! Entry and Review!! And with that said! I bid you __Abschied!!(_German for Farewell)_**And I bid you adieu (farewell in French!)! **_And I-_ Hunter why the hell are you here? _CUZ IM BIDDING THE PEOPLE…I don't know any other languages…_We're just saying farewell why not прощание? (_**Farewell in Russian) **_**Or why not adios? **__Or adeus? (in Portuguese) __**Or **__**작별**__**? (Korean!) **__Or __告別__? (Japanese!) __**addio?(Greek!)**___afscheid? _(DUTCH STYLE BABEH!)_ _**How about **__**告**__**别**__**?(Chinese!!!) **_CUZ I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ALL JUST SAID!!! I AM LEAVING! _Вы знаете вы датирует право идиота? (You know you are dating an idiot right?(RUSSIAN!!)) __**Sì so… MA NON SONO LUI APPENA COSÌ SVEGLIO?! E COSÌ SEXY SENZA SUA CAMICIA! (**____**Yes I know…**____**BUT ISNT HE JUST SO CUTE?! AND SO SEXY WITHOUT HIS SHIRT?!?(ITALIAN)) E**_W! ΑΚΑΘΑΡΙΣΤΟΣ! ΘΕΟΣ DANIELLE! ΔΕΝ ΕΠΡΕΠΕ ΝΑ ΞΕΡΩ ΑΥΤΟΣ! Θεός…( EW! GROSS! GOD DANIELLE! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT! god...(GREEK)) _**Wartezeit! …, warum wir sprechend in den verschiedenen Sprachen sind?(**_ _**Wait!...Why are we talking in different languages?(GERMAN)) **__PARCE QUE SON AMUSEMENT À SALIR AVEC LE CHASSEUR ! ! DER ! (BECAUSE ITS FUN TO MESS WITH HUNTER!! DER!(FRENCH)) __**ΑΝΆΓΝΩΣΗ ΑΝΘΡΏΠΩΝ OH… ΈΤΣΙ! ΑΝΑΘΕΩΡΗΣΗ! ΜΠΕΙΤΕ ΚΑΙ ΑΠΟΛΑΥΣΤΕ ΣΤΙΣ ΗΠΑ ΠΟΥ ΜΙΛΟΎΝ ΣΤΙΣ ΔΙΑΦΟΡΕΤΙΚΈΣ ΓΛΏΣΣΕΣ!!!(**_ _**Oh...SO PEOPLE READING! REVIEW! ENTER AND ENJOY US SPEAKING IN DIFFERENT LANGUAGES!!!(GREEK)) **__Да! Чего она сказала но в русском! Потому что я говорю… печатать на машинке… в русском!!! Наилучшим образом в русском он звучал бы как это! ТАК ЛЮДИ РЕДИНГ! ПРОСМОТРЕНИЕ! ВПИШИТЕ И НАСЛАДИТЕСЬ ПЕЧАТАТЬ НА МАШИНКЕ США ГОВОРЯ…… В РАЗЛИЧНЫХ ЯЗЫКАХ!!! `(_ _Yes! What she said but in Russian! Because I am speaking...typing...In Russian!!! Well in Russian it would sound like this! SO PEOPLE READING! REVIEW! ENTER AND ENJOY US SPEAKING...TYPING...IN DIFFERENT LANGUAGES!!!(can ya guess? RUSSIAN!!))_


	28. Messin w Hunter part 2!

_**Hi! SO this chat clearly is again not a chat! You can tell from the title this is- **__MESSIN W/ HUNTER PART 2!! __**Red? What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you grounded? **__Pfftt why ever would you say that? __**Snuck out? **__Mabeh! ANYWAY! When's Hunter getting here? __**Ummm…**_SUP DANIELLE! Red? Aren't you grounded? _JUST SHUT UP HUNTER!! _But-_**OK! LETS START! People watching-**__Don't cha-_WISH YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME?!?!? _THAT'S IT!-leaves-_What?-Red comes back carrying a frying pan- _**RED PUT IT DOWN! YOU CAN NOT HIT MY BOYFRIEND WITH A FRYING PAN!!**__ FINE!-puts frying pan down- BUT I WANNA START THIS SO JUST EXPLAIN! __**RIGHT! K so this is us(Red and I) **__Wait! __**What?**__ say it like _THAT…_**Oh… Kay!**_ _**Così la gente che legge questa piccola cosa deve fare 2 cose. 1 lo intrattiene. E 2 per dirgli che stiamo posponendo il concorso. Stiamo dando a you4 i più giorni perché il colore rosso ha ottenuto a terra per l'arresto del partito gettato da una ragazza che la odia! – tosseHaileytosse-**_ _**(So people reading this little thing is to do 2 things. 1 entertain you. And 2 to tell you that we are postponing the contest. We are giving you 4 more days because Red got grounded for crashing a party thrown by a girl that hates her!-coughHaileycough-(Italian)) **_Huh? _Oh nothing nothing so Dani let us start!_

_..:`**`:..:`**`:.._

_Me first!_

_Hey Hunter?_

What?

_Il `lo fa gradice Hailey come amico? Oh sapere che Hailey è uno slut brutto grasso enorme? Scommettevo che sarchia. Sapere che la sua mamma è un drugy? Così triste. In ogni modo godete del gioco del calcio? Oh DUH! conosco quella risposta. SÌ! Così. How' vita di s?(_ _Do you like Hailey as a friend? Oh do you know that Hailey is a huge fat ugly slut? I bet she does weed. You know her mom is a drugy? So sad. Anyway do you enjoy football? Oh DUH! i know that answer. YES! So..How's life(Italian))_

What?

_**Oh Funny bunny?**_

Yes?

_**Ξέρετε το sooooooo αγάπης Ι πολύ!; Ξέρω ότι με αγαπάτε… σωστό; ….**_ (_**Do you know I love sooooooo much!? I know that you love me to...right?....(  
GREEK))**_

…

_**ΔΙΚΑΙΩΜΑ;!;(RIGHT?!?(GREEK)**_

Red…She sounds angry what did she say?-whispers-

-whispers- say this _Ich hasse Sie soviel! (I hate you so much(Germnan)) And shell LOVE YOU!_

-gulp- Danielle… Ich hasse Sie soviel!(look above!)

_**WHAT!?!?!? HOW DARE YOU!-slaps hunter-**_

_Oh shit-whispers to Hunter- HE DIDN'T MEAN IT DANI!-Dani picks up frying pan- DANI!!!_

_HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW GERMAN!!_

_**Oh…right…**_ _**GOED ZOUDEN WIJ AAN DIT KLEINE DING MOETEN TERUGKEREN!(DUTH STYLE!!!)**____**WELL WE SHOULD GET BACK TO THIS LITTLE THING!)**_

_JA! Hunter… Weet u wat mijn fav 2. De taal is? Het is gemakkelijke SoOoOoOoO! Kan ya veronderstellen?) __ ((DUTCH STYLE BABEH!!)`YEAH! Hunter…Do you know what my 2 fav. Language is? It's SoOoOoOoO easy! Can ya guess?) _

_**Да да!! Догадка догадки!!((Russian!!) Yes Yes!! Guess Guess!!)**_

Ok…?

…

…

…

_**Καλά;(Greek)Well?)**_

_NICHT erklären Sie mir, dass er singen wird!(German) Do NOT Tell me he is going to sing!)_

_**Penso che potrebbe…**__**(ITALIAN)I think he might..)**_

Ladies I think-

_WIR MÜSSEN IHN SCHLAGEN!(All me German Dani Italian) WE MUST BEAT HIM!)(we are just singing respect in German!! the translation is at the end!!!)_

_Mir-Was Sie wünschen, Baby, erhielt ich es _

_**DANI-What' s, das Sie benötigen? Sie wissen, dass ich es erhielt **_

_Mir-Alles I' m askin' ist für einen wenig Respekt, wenn Sie nach Hausec$_

_**dani-he Baby, wenn Sie nach Hause kommen, Herr kommen **_

_ME-I ain' t, das geht, Sie zu tun Unrecht während you' Re gegangen _

_**DANI-I ain' t, das geht, Sie zu tun Unrecht weil I don' t wünschen zu **_

_Mir-Allem I' m askin' ist für einen wenig Respekt, wenn Sie nach Hausec$_

_**dani-he Baby, wenn Sie nach Hause kommen, hören kommen **_

_ME-I' m ungefähr, zum die ganze mein Geld zu geben _

_**DANI-Und alles I' m askin' als Ausgleich Honig **_

_Mir-Sie geben mir meine Profite, wenn Sie dorthin kommen _

_**DANI-Yeah Baby, wenn Sie nach Hause kommen, oh yeah ooh **_

_Mir-Ihr Kuss ist süßer als Honig _

_**DANI-Schätzen Sie, was? So here' s mein Geld **_

_Mir-Alles brauche ich bin gerade ein wenig Respekt, wenn Sie nach Hause kommen_

_**DANI-Baby, wenn Sie nach Hause kommen **_

_**DANI-R E S P EG T finden heraus, was es zu mir bedeutet **_

_ME-R E S P EG T Mach's gut, T C B _

_**DANI-Oh, wenig Respekt Ich-Yeah, Baby, wünsche ich wenig Respekt **_

_**DANI-Now, erhalte ich müde, aber ich halte auf tryin' **_

_ME-Runnin' aus foolin' heraus; , I ain' t lyin' _

_**DANI-Yes, Respekt, aller, den ich benötige, ist Respekt **_

_Mir-Alles wünsche ich, ooh yeah, ich wünsche wenig respektieren _

_**DANI-Yeah, Baby, wenig Respekt **_

_Mir-Oh trifft Honig, ihn zu mir hart _

_**DANI-Ooh, wünsche ich wenig Respekt)**_

_(ME-What you want, baby, I got it  
DANI-What's you need? You know I got it  
ME-All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you get home  
DANI-Hey baby, when you get home, mister_

ME-I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone  
DANI-I ain't gonna do you wrong because I don't wanna  
ME-All I'm askin' is for a little respect when you get home  
DANI-Hey baby, when you get home, listen

ME-I'm about to give all of my money  
DANI-And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
ME-You give me my profits when you get there

_DANI-Yeah baby, when you get home, oh, yeah, ooh_

ME-Your kiss is sweeter than honey  
DANI-Guess what? So here's my money  
ME-All I need is just a little respect when you get home  
DANI-Baby, when you get home

DANI-R E S P E C T Find out what it means to me  
ME-R E S P E C T  
Take care, T C B

DANI-Oh, a little respect  
ME-Yeah, baby, I want a little respect  
DANI-Now, I get tired, but I keep on tryin'  
ME-Runnin' out of foolin', I ain't lyin'  
DANI-Yes, respect, all I need is respect

ME-All I want, ooh yeah, I want little respect  
DANI-Yeah, baby, a little respect  
ME-Oh honey, sock it to me  
DANI-Ooh, I want a little respect) 

I AM LEAVING! YOU 2 WITH YOUR "OH LOOK AT ME! I CAN SPEAK FUC-ING GERMAN AND ITALIAN AND RUSSIAN AND WHATEVER!!!!!-walks out angerly-_  
_

_..:`**`:..:`**`:.._

_**Like it? **__Love it? __**Wanna us to do that again? **__TELL US!! __**So remember 4 MORE DAYS FOR THE CONTEST!! **__SO! REVIEW ENTER AND I HOPE I DO NOT GET GROUNDED! __**You snuck out on a school night its 1 in the fu-king morning!! You are going to get grounded! **__YEAH WELL! HUNTER WAS HERE! __**YOU USED THE DOOR!HUNTER USED THE WINDOW! **__–knocks on the door- Bye! –Jumps out the window—insert sound of a thump- OW! _


	29. Winners AnnouncedFiji2 Twilighters

_OMG! I am soooo so sorry! Danielle's gonna get mad!- _TOO LATE! _Hunter? Wait…WTH do you mean too late? _**RED! **That's what I mean._ Damnit! (Warning next part contains language! Not suited for little kids!!) __**CHE COSA LA SCOPATA?!? SIETE STATO SUPPOSTO AGGIORNARE QUESTO ULTIMO GIOVEDÌ!!! I CAN' T CREDE CHE APPENA LO LASCIATE FARE SCORRERE! SIGNIFICO SERIAMENTE, CHE COSA LA SCOPATA?!?!?!?!?!?!?(Italian) WHAT THE FUCK?!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO UPDATE THIS LAST THURSDAY!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD JUST LET IT SLIDE! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!?) **__Ummm…ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……….BELLA AND ALICE WILL ANOUNCE WINNERS SO LETS GET ON TO THE USUAL STUFFY!!!!_

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Twilight or any characters. If I did my bro would be named Seth and I would _NOT _be 16.

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**-Secret Someone-~ Lost My Chance**

**Fiji! ~ **I**nsert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!**

Can'tHearMeh! has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: YAY!! I get to announce 1st Place!!

Can'tHearMeh!: -sigh- announce it already!

Shop-a-Holic9786: KaY! 1st place goes to….bellacullen1620! For the second time!

-random crowd cheers-

Can'tHearMeh!: What the fuck?

Shop-a-Holic9786: -Le Gasp!!!!!!- Bella just said fuck! Im soooo proud!

Can'tHearMeh!: yea yeah! Whatever! So –reads cue card-Red and Dani couldn't decide on a 2nd and 3rd place! –squints to see words- So next time there will be a-squints harder- 4th and 6th place. Or sumthin like that,

Shop-a-Holic9786: KAY THEN!

Lost My Chance has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: Who the fuck are you?

Lost My Chance: Who's askin?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Wait…MIKE!?!?!(A/N:_** Lol! Mike Newton in the hizhouse! **__Dude…WTF?)_

Lost My Chance: Mabeh…Now…WHO THE FUCK IS ASKIN?!?

Can'tHearMeh!: Alice and Bella Cullen

Lost My Chance: Bella?

Can'tHearMeh!: Yeah…

Lost My Chance: Since when do you say fuck?

Can'tHearMeh!: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT!?!?! CARLISLE FUCKING DAMNIT!

Lost My Chance: Cuz u never said that b4(A/N: _Lol text world language!)_

Can'tHearMeh!: BEFORE WHEN?!?!?!

Lost My Chance: Before you married Edward you never said a swear word!

Can'tHearMeh!: YES I FUCKING DID!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Damn doesn't count Bella…

Can'tHearMeh!: WHY THE FUCK NOT?!?

Lost My Chance: I said that when I was 10.

Can'tHearMeh!: Yea well…um…FUCK ALL OF YOU! ALICE IM BANNING YOU FROM TAKING ME JAKE OR NESSIE SHOPPING OR MAKEOVERS!! AND EDWARD TOO!!

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: WHAT?!?

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team! has signed in

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!: Hey little boy…Got any tacos?

Lost My Chance: Yeah… Go to this address 764 East Redwood Rd in Forks (**A/N**: _suppose to be Lauren's Address)_

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team!: Aww so sweet! Ill be there soon!

Insert your sign in name her so you can be Kool and not a total dweb like the A/V team! has signed out

Lost My Chance: Freak…

Lost My Chance has signed out

_LOL! Our really long winner chat thing! __**Fiji Finally gets his tacos! **__And We finally get to mention 1 of the normal people from Twilight! Review please!_


	30. Rabid Brothers and Bunny Attacks

_WAT IS UP? __**STOP PRESSING SHIFT!**__ Fine…____SO! The new contest winner was bellacullen1620!! So this is her idea. Well 2 ideas mixed into 1! __**So now let us start!! **_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward~ ForeverHers**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Seth~ FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

**Esme~ Veggie Momma**_ (_**A/N: **_**Again we feel as if we have abused Esme…**__Like Rose before we stopped abusing her Esme has only been in 2 chapters…__**and 1 wasn't even a chat**_**…**_Yeah you guys remember chat 5 and chap 6 so yeah…)_

Wolves777 has signed in

ForeverHers has signed in

Can'tHearMeh! has signed in

Gefühle has signed in

Wolves777: So…Does anybody know why Emmett is tacking wood all over the house?

ForeverHers: He thinks there is an attack of the bunnies…

Gefühle: AND that Edward and I have gone rabid…

Wolves777: That's creepy…

Can'tHearMeh!: That's Emmett for ya…

Gefühle: Yeah but what's even weirder is Rose is in the garage and hasn't been informed about it and-

Gefühle Has been D/C

Wolves777: What happened?!?

ForeverHers: Emmett took him and I bet he is going to put him in the dungeon…

Can'tHearMeh!: We have a dungeon?

Wolves777: Yes… even I knew about that!

ForeverHers: Nessie sweetie that's because while you were drawing very detailed blueprints of our house and grandpa's house, your mother and I were in-

Can'tHearMeh!: In the woods! HUNTING! That's all! Heheheh

Wolves777:…

Wolves777: o…m…c…

Wolves777 has been D/C due to mind scarring mental pictures…

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: Hiya Seth!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: OMC! Bella! I am not worthy-starts bowing down muttering I am not worthy- (**A/N: **_**If you don't get this then you haven't read the newest chapter from The Cullens' and The Pack's Phone Calls! **__So if you don't get this go read the newest chapter! _I command you to! _GET OUT OF HERE HUNTER! __**STOP YELLING AT MY BOYFRIEND! **_)

ForeverHers: Should I as-

ForeverHers has been D/C

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Do _I _wanna ask?

Can'tHearMeh!: Emmett-

FoshizzleMYnizzle: LOL Lemme guess. He thinks Edward and Jasper are rabid and that there is going to be an attack of bunnies?

Can'tHearMeh!: How did you-the pack told him that didn't they?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Wellllll

Can'tHearMeh!: SETH!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Hey wasn't my fault! Jake Paul and Sam were bribed by Leah w/ bacon, Leah bribed Quil and Embry with whip cream and well she had _CAKE _Bella _CAKE! _

Veggie Momma has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: Esme?!?!?

Veggie Momma:-dry sobbing- MY HOUSE!!! MY PRECIOUS HOUSE! MY BABY! WHY?!? WHY WOULD EMMETT DO THAT?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: BELLA DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER!

Can'tHearMeh!: Sorry Seth, it was her baby.

Veggie Momma: TELL ME WHAT!?!

Can'tHearMeh!: The pack told Emmett that Jasper and Edward have gone rabid, so he took them and locked them in the dungeon! And the reason he was taking wood all over the house was bcuz the pack told him that there was gonna be a bunny attack!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Damnit Bella!

Veggie Momma: …

Veggie Momma: ILL KILL THEM ALL STARTING W/ YOU SETH!

Red Cherry has signed in

Red Cherry: You Will _NOT _Kill Them!

Veggie Momma: And how are you gonna stop me?

Red Cherry: Duh! Hold on!

Red Cherry Has set message to away

Veggie Momma: How is that going to stop me?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Hold on im getting a phone call

FoshizzleMYnizzle Has set message to away

Can'tHearMeh!: Kay then

Veggie Momma:…

Red Cherry Has set message to back

FoshizzleMYnizzle Has set message to back

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: ESME! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Veggie Momma: I wonder what that was al-

Veggie Momma Has been D/C

Red Cherry: Well my work here is done! C'mon Seth Dani just baked a cake!

Can'tHearMeh!: WAIT!

Red Cherry: What?

Can'tHearMeh!: What did you do?!?

Red Cherry: Oh..Pfftt. I called the pack and warned them about Esme and that's when Jake called Seth and then it was outta my hands. Tell her the rest…

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Well When Jake called me he told me to call Alice and tell her that he would allow her to give Red a makeover and stuff if she told Emmett that Esme had gone rabid to! That's it!

Red Cherry: WOAH WOAH WOAH! Give _ME _a makeover!?!?

FoshizzleMYnizzle:-gulps- yes…

Can'tHearMeh!: Kay then…

Red Cherry: -twicth- I will…

FoshizzleMYnizzle: will what?

Red Cherry: GET YOU!!!

Red Cherry has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Damn…

Can'tHearMeh!: arent ya gonna run?

FoshizzleMYnizzle; Nope! It will take about ½ an hour to get here for her from her house…

Can'tHearMeh!: But she said sumthin bout a girl named Dani. Who is that?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Dani is Red's Best friend. But she told me that Dani was spending the night. This means that Dani is sleeping over at Red's house.

Can'tHearMeh!: um does Red have a car?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: um no. she has a Harley…

Can'tHearMeh!: a Harley? Like the motorcycle Harley?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Yep!

Can'tHearMeh!: How fast can that go?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: beats me…

Can'tHearMeh!: How long has it been since she left?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: 10 minutes…Y?

Can'tHearMeh!: Cuz when I raced jazz on his bike it took 10 minutes to get to Port Angelus

FoshizzleMYnizzle: What does that have to do with any-

FoshizzleMYnizzle Has been D/C

Can'tHearMeh!: O..K..Then…

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

_And there you have it folks! __**Chap 30! **_OH OH! Can I say something? _NO! __**Review and stuff!**_


	31. Mikey's in again!

_Soooo…Yeah…Dani's not in this 1 bcuz Haley the freakin slut started making out w/ hunter and then she and Haley got in a fight while Hunter was standing there like an idiot trying to figure out what happened and then-since his wittle brain couldn't understand what he was trying to do- he started yelling at Danielle telling her he was with Haley and then he took Haley and dragged her off with him…and right now as I type this Dani is shooting darts & yelling at a random picture of Hunter…So yeah…We had a COMPLETLEY different idea for this BUT now since that incident happened & it involved Hunter…We can't do that… and yes Mikey in this!!_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Jasper~ Gefühle **

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

**Jake~ OMG!OMG!OMG!!!**

**Mikey! ~ Lost My Chance **

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

Lost My Chance has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Wolves777 has signed in

Wolves777: OK! WTH is Lost My Chance?

Can'tHearMeh!: Nessie that is Mike!

Wolves777: LOL! What kinda name is Mike!?!?

Shop-a-Holic9786: I know! Lyke right?

Lost My Chance: O...K…Bella who's that girl?

Can'tHearMeh!: Which one? Shop-a-Holic9786 or Wolves777?

Lost My Chance: Wolves777

Can'tHearMeh!: Oh she's mine and Edwards's daughter…

Lost My Chance: Daugh…ter?...

Wolves777: Yep!

Lost My Chance:…

Lost My Chance has been D/C

Wolves777: That was weird…

Shop-a-Holic9786: Lyke totally

Gefühle has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: JAZZY!

Gefühle: Yes Alice?

Shop-a-Holic9786: I AM RENAMING YOU!

Gefühle: -sigh- what this week?

Shop-a-Holic9786: JEFF!

Gefühle: -sigh- what did you watch last night?

Wolves777: We watched Jeff Dunham's Christmas Special!

Can'tHearMeh!: Oh yeah! I heard you guys watching that!

Wolves777: Yeah..Hey! Where were you and dad last night?

Can'tHearMeh!: Umm.. In the cabin…

Wolves777: Doing what?

Can'tHearMeh!: Umm…-sigh- well Nessie-

OMG!OMG!OMG!!! Has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: Oh thank god…

OMG!OMG!OMG!!!: NESSIE!!!

Wolves777: Yes Jake?

OMG!OMG!OMG!!!: SETH AND SAM AND THEN LIKE THE CLIFF-

Wolves777: Lemme guess. The pack excluding you, went cliff diving and tried to use Seth as a life jacket…_**AGAIN?**_

OMG!OMG!OMG!!!: NO!! It was PAUL! This time!

Wolves777: Paul used Seth as a life jacket?-totally confusilled(**A/N:**_ That's what I say instead of confused.)_

OMG!OMG!OMG!!!: NO!! THE PACK USED PAUL! AS A LIFE JACKET AFTER LEAH BIT SAM FOR TRYING TO USE SETH!!! SO THEY USED PAUL!

Wolves777: O_O…

Wolves777 has been D/C

OMG!OMG!OMG!!!: I'll/ go get her!

OMG!OMG!OMG!!! Has signed out

Gefühle: Soooo Let me get this straight, Bella. You almost gave your daughter the "Sex Talk" before Jacob, I think, signed in?

Can'tHearMeh!: Mabeh!

Gefühle: Oh I Am _SO _telling Emmett about this!

Gefühle has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: Jeff! WAIT FOR ME!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Can'tHearMeh!: I HATE YOU ALL!

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed out\

I Think I Just Proposed to the Love of My Life has signed in

I Think I Just Proposed To the Love of My Life: K! I am all better!

I Think I Just Proposed To the Love of My Life:…

I Think I Just Proposed To the Love of My Life: Hellllllooooooo?

I Think I Just Proposed To the Love of My Life: OH COME ON! I JUST PROPOSED TO JESSICA!

I Think I Just Proposed To the Love of My Life: Ya know wat!? IDC ANYMORE!!

I Think I Just Proposed to the Love of My Life has signed out

_And there you guys have it! So yeah…While I go try to calm Dani, Review!!! And hopefully Hunter the Baka will realize that he is a baka and get back w/ Dani if not I have a good plan involving Seth…_(Seth) Why me?_ What? No my frying pan! I named him Seth! _Ohhhh! Bye!-runs away- _What! No Seth come back! –Chases Him-_


	32. Shortest Chat Ever

_Welcome! To! Chat! 32! Of! IMing! With! The! Cullens!!!!!!Shortest! Chat! Ever! Yeah….2 in 1 day…I am now officially scared for my life around Dani…We went to the mall…Saw Hunter there in Hot Topic… And well…Let's just say that Hunter got a black eye and a bloody nose…Yeah…Haley was there too…Scary thing that happened today…Oh! And chap 31 I posted when we got home …Dani's sitting here watching me type this…So…Yeah…Let's just get started…OH! And bellacullen1620 Dani says thanks for the review you sent in for chat 31! _

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Seth~ FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777 **

Wolves777 has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

Wolves777: Hiya Seth

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Hey sorrys I g2g!

Wolves777: Bye!

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

Wolves777 has signed out

_Yeah..Told ya it was short! Bye! Review_


	33. Rose gets destroyed by Jazz er Jeff

_Heys people…Hunter the moron finally realized what he did to Danielle…This time Hunter got _**2**_ black eyes and a fat lip accompanied by a bloody nose…Anywayz Remember chat 8? Emmett's Slang? Yeah totally bringing back! _

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Jacob~ HaHa!**

**Seth~ FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

Wolves777 has signed in

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

HaHa! has signed in

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Oh god…Who invited the mutt?

HaHa!: Oh your husband? IDK!

Wolves777: lol!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Stfu!

HaHa!: Me No Understand Blonde Language

ThatWhichWeCallMe: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Wolves777: lol

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Me ish confizzled

ThatWhichWeCallMe: SHUT UP JACOB!

HaHa!: What did I do?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: I was talking to my husband stay out of it!

Wolves777: Rose… You Lyke Just Called My BF UR Husband!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: No! I called Emmy Bear my husband…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I quote SHUT UP JACOB! When I said I was confizzled…

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Oh…YEAH! WELL SHUT UP!

Gefühle has signed in

Gefühle: ROSALIE!!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!!!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: What did I do?

Gefühle: YOU COMPLETELY DESTROYED THE SOUTH!!!(**A/N:**I _See Chat 24 to Understand_)

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Oh…That's all? I did that last night…

Gefühle: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Gefühle has signed out

ThatWhichWeCallMe: SHIT!! EMMY BEAR PROTECT ME!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Y don't u ask ur husband

ThatWhichWeCallMe: IDIOT YOU ARE MY-

ThatWhichWeCallMe has been D/C

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Should I go help her?

Wolves777: Nah…I ish going hunting w/ Meh mommy and my still crazy bcuz of Plan B Daddy!

HaHa!: OH OH CAN I COME?!

Wolves777: NO! YOU HAVE TO VIDEO TAPE ROSE GETTING DESTROYED BY JAZZY!! I mean JEFFY!!

HaHa!: Kay!

HaHa! has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Can I come?

Wolves777: Sure!

Wolves777 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Sweetness!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

_Yeah..No explanation for this..Review _


	34. Chapter 34 isz just an AN! BUT READ!

_Hey People Of Earth And Beyond! Yeah…Random Thing SoOoOoOoO…Tis an  
A/N Again…Well OK! Not exactly an A/N…THE TITLE LIES!!!Random…again…SO! Yeah this is another contest! Since I am running out of MAJOR ideas cuz of the Dani/Hunter thingy So another CONTEST!!_

**WHAT YOU HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT:**

**So this time you will write about yourself, me, or Dani into your favorite chapter of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, OR, my favorite, Breaking Dawn!**

**Again has to be one shot!**

**If you don't understand all you have to do is write about ME, Red Cherry, Dani, or YOUIRSELF into YOUR favorite chapter of your favorite book in the Twilight Saga!**

**I myself will be giving an example. It should be submitted tomorrow or no later than Saturday! So if you still don't understand read that when it is up!**

**RULES:**

**NO STEALING!!!**

**HAS TO BE YOUR OWN IDEA OR STORY!**

**CAN ONLY SUBMIT 2! (**_That's right! You can submit 2 this time if you don't like your first!)_

**HAVE FUN!!(**_I don't want you to hate doing this!)_

**HOW WILL WE KNOW?**

**Just tell us in a review or PM!**

_Yeah…That's it!_


	35. Important Please Read

_Ok…I haven't been updating and a lot of you are probably asking why I haven't…_

_It's because about a week ago Danielle got really sick. Her mom kept her home from school & did the things to help her. That wasn't enough. As I am typing this Danielle is in the hospital. The doctors don't know what she has and stuff. She has been in there since Friday… _

_Oh and before you say "Oh sure, like I'm suppose to believe that. That's a really lame excuse for not updating,"_

_I need to say this to those people _

_F--- You_

_It's true. Like I would lie about my best friend being in the hospital._

_So that's all I have to say… _

_Ill try to update soon…_

_XOXO_

_Red Cherry _


	36. Important Please Read2

_So…Again not a chapter…_

_Right now I am at the hospital that Danielle is staying in…Her parents got a call an hour ago saying that Danielle had to go into surgery but they wouldn't tell them why…So Danielle's mom called mine and they-Danielle's parents- came to pick me up…_

_So right now I am in the waiting room with my laptop… So again Ill update as soon as I can_

_XOXO_

_Red Cherry _


	37. Important Please Read3

_Ohh~ another A/N about Danielle…_

_So right now she is out of surgery! I am lying next to her unconscious body, they-the doctors- told Danielle's Parents what the surgery was about but they won't tell me. They said that they wanted Danielle to see me first when she woke up cause her mom would start crying. They-the doctors- said she should wake up soon. I'll try to update you guys on Danielle when I can!_

_XOXO  
Red Cherry _


	38. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

_Surprised ya didn't I? yep it's been a while since I updated anything! So here is sumthin that I've needed to put up so here it is Chat 38 for IMing with the Cullen Family, __**Peanut Buttr Jelly Time!**__ Shut up Dani! __**BUT! **__NO! __**Any wayzzX3 this features the wolfs for Red Cherry cuz I've been like in the hospital so ya…its also a mini chat**_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Jacob~ HaHa!**

**Jared~ WazzupMyHomePeeps!!**

(Jared has been on for 2 minutes!)

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: Its Peanut butter jelly time!

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: Peanut butter jelly time!

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: Peanut butter jelly time!

HaHa! has signed in

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: Peanut butter jelly time!

HaHa!: Jared?

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: ummm nooooo…

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: this is…

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: umm…geroge…

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!: BYE!

WazzupMyHomePeeps!! has signed out

HaHa!: idiot…

HaHa!: …

HaHa!: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

HaHa!: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

HaHa!: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

HaHa!: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

(that never ends…o_o)

_Kay so Review!_


	39. Rosalie? in a chat? never

_CAN IT BE? A CHAPTER? OMGIZZLES IT CAN'T BE! But it is! We are so sorry for the delays and stuff school has been suckish for me!__** Yeah shes failing Math! **__Do you have to say that on the web? __** YEP!**__ Oh thank you Dani! __**–grins like an idiot-**_

… _Freak… _

_**SHUT UP! Lets get this chapter started for our viewers they been waiting like 3 months**_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

Can'tHearMeh! has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: Hey Emmy Have you seen Ness? Or Edward?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Why would i?

Can'tHearMeh!: idk! Have you?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Nope!

Gefühle has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: Hola my peeps

Can'tHearMeh!: Hey Ali! How's Hawaii?

Gefühle: SUNNY! WHY DID YOU SEND US HERE EMMETT?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I thought you might like it…

Shop-a-Holic9786: I like it! At night there are so many stores and I love the ocean!

Can'tHearMeh!: that's good. Hey why did you say hola isnt that Spanish?

Shop-a-Holic9786: umm I dont kno!

Gefühle: Why am I being ignored?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: CUZ NOONE LIKES YOU BUTTFACE!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Gefühle: im not a buttface…

Can'tHearMeh!: Yea you are cuz emmy is dry crying while hugging my leg!!!

Gefühle: SO HE DOES THAT EVERY DAY!!!

Can'tHearMeh!: AND?!

Gefühle: SO IT DOESN'T MATTER!

Can'tHearMeh!: YES IT DOES!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP?

Gefühle: im leaving…

Can'tHearMeh!: GOOD!

Gefühle has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: that wasn't nice bellster

Can'tHearMeh!: whatevs Ali

Shop-a-Holic9786: hey when did we start calling each other Ali and bellster?

Can'tHearMeh!: idk

Shop-a-Holic9786:okie dokie than

Can'tHearMeh!: this is kinda boring now…

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: O..M..C..

Can'tHearMeh!: it cant be O_O

ThatWhichWeCallMe: what?

Shop-a-Holic9786: what do you mean what?

Can'tHearMeh!: YOU NEVER COME ON IM

ThatWhichWeCallMe: and? Im bored your hubby went hunting with that dog and your daughter and I cant find my hubby

Can'tHearMeh!: ohhhhhhh

Shop-a-Holic9786: what bellster

Can'tHearMeh!: ive been looking for ness and eddy Ali

ThatWhichWeCallMe: ali? Bellster?

Can'tHearMeh!:" don't ask….

Can'tHearMeh!:Rose…

ThatWhichWeCallMe: what

Can'tHearMeh!: can you come remove your husband from my leg?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: whatever

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

Like it review!!


	40. 40th CHAT!

_40th Chat OH WHAT NOW! _

_lol ok so Bellacullen1620 is in this with like 1 line but yeah_

_For all my viewers I am posting a little chat between Emmy Ali, Belle and Jake…_

_JTLYAK (Just to let you all know) Dani isn't in this chat and I do not own the song…_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Jacob~ HaHa!**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**bellacullen1620~ BlueLilly1620 **

HaHa!! Has signed in

HaHa!!: Am I alone?

HaHa!!: …

CheezyGrizzlyBear! Has signed in secretly

HaHa!!: ………………………………………………….

HaHa!!: guessing yes…

HaHa!!: heh

HaHa!!: I'm a little coconut, sitting on my coco butt. Everybody steps on me, just to see how cracked I'll be.

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Call myself up on my phone. Just to see if I was home.

HaHa!!: when did you get here?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: DON'T RUIN IT!

HaHa!!: Ask myself out on a date. Gotta be there at ½ past 8!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Imma nut boom, boom. Imma nut boom, boom. Imma nut boom, boom. I'm crazy!

HaHa!!: Imma nut boom, boom. Imma nut boom, boom. Imma nut boom, boom. I'm crazy!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Took myself to the picture. Sat myself in the 2nd row!!

HaHa!!: Wrapped my arms around my waist. Squeezed too hard and slapped my face.

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in secretly

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Imma nut boom, boom. Imma nut boom, boom. Imma nut boom, boom. I'm crazy!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Yes yes you are…

CheezyGrizzlyBear:… Alice… Heh don't tell Rosie…please!!!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: YOU BET I WILL! AND ILL TELL NESS TOO!

HaHa!!: shit…

Shop-a-Holic9786:-evil smirk- unless…

HaHa!!: unless?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Heh…brb

Shop-a-Holic9786 has set message to away

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I don't trust her…

HaHa!!: neither do i

Shop-a-Holic9786 Has set message to back

HaHa!!: whutdid you do

BlueLilly1620 has signed in

HaHa!!: O-O

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OMR

HaHa!!: SHE CALLED BELLE!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: RUN AWAY!!!

HaHa!! has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

BlueLilly1620: my stay wasn't very long…T~T

Shop-a-Holic9786: ahh don't worry Emmy will be back

BlueLilly1620: whatevs I g2g

BlueLilly1620 has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out\


	41. Rosie's Rampage

_Welcome to chat 41 of IMing w/ the Cullens!!! That's all I have to say_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward~ ForeverHers**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCallMe**

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Jacob~ HaHa!**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

Wolves777 has signed in

HaHa!! Has signed in

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

Wolves777: Rosalie?

HaHa!!: No way

Wolves777: Im imaging it arent I?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: no youre not… your mom told me that if I didn't come on she let Emmy stay on her leg dry crying

Wolves777: yea… were gonna go now…

HaHa!!: but I wanna stay…

Wolves777:-glares-

Wolves777 has signed out

HaHa!!: shes pissed

ThatWhichWeCallMe: no really?

HaHa!!: ye-

HaHa!! Has Been D/C

ThatWhichWeCallMe: idiot

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

ForeverHers has signed in

Can'tHearMeh! has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: HI ROSIE!!!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!

ForeverHers: why rosie?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: oh you did _not_ go there

ForeverHers: I think I did

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

ForeverHers: im screwed…

Can'tHearMeh!: that's wat u get eddy-pie

CheezyGrizzlyBear: EDDY-PIE?ROTFLSHTIDCBBJCEEP(_A/N: This is our newest contest so we'll mention it b4 we end this)_

ForeverHers: SHUT UP EM-

ForeverHers has been D/C

Can'tHearMeh!: lol

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Gefühle has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WAT UP MY VAMP SIS AND BRO?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Bellster I just had a vision

Gefühle: yep…wait bells-

Gefühle Has been D/C

CheezyGrizzlyBear: rose is definitely pissed

Can'tHearMeh!: Omg no wai Ali wat happened

Shop-a-Holic9786: rose went on a rampage and took every guy in the house and threw them in the dungeon…

Can'tHearMeh!: looks like that started wait was it bcuz the called her Rosie?

Shop-a-Holic9786: yeah…looks like it started to me too but Emmy's still in here

CheezyGrizzlyBear: yeah

Can'tHearMeh!: well that prob bcuz you're her hus-

CheezyGrizzlyBear Has been D/C

Can'tHearMeh!: well that settles that then

Shop-a-Holic9786: mmmhmmm

Can'tHearMeh!: …

Shop-a-Holic9786: so…wanna go shopping?

Can'tHearMeh!: NO!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Plz?

Can'tHearMeh!: NO!

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: Aww

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

_Ok so our newest contest is guess what Emmy said! __** So here is the letters**_ _**ROTFLSHTIDCBBJCEEP**_

_So you need to guess what he said and try to submit it like this_

_R=_

_O=_

_T=_

_F=_

_L=_

_S=_

_H=_

_T=_

_I=_

_D=_

_C=_

_B=_

_B=_

_J=_

_C=_

_E=_

_E=_

_P=_

_So please participate!_


	42. Update oon Contest &Esme swearing!

_Kay an update on our contest so far no one has figured it out!_

_So heres a lil mini chat between Carlisle and Esme! Yes Carlisle and Esme!_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight Or Any Characters From It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear **

**Carlisle~ Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Esme~ Veggie Momma**

(Emmett has been on alone cuz he pissed rose off(read latest chat))

Sexy Vamp Doc has signed in

Veggie Momma has signed in

Veggie Momma: Carlisle I feel so abandoned I mean our kids are on this every fucking day! What's so good about it?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: HOLY HELLSBERRY! ESME JUSST SAID FUCKING!!!!!

Veggie Momma: Language Emmett!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Why you said fuck!

Veggie Momma: that's because I can

CheezyGrizzlyBear: FINE! PARDON MY FUCKING FRENCH!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in secretly

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Sexy Vamp Doc: well he took that rather bad…

Veggie Momma: He said FUCK!

Shop-a-Holic9786: -Le Gasp- ESME YOU SAID FUCK! Oops pardon my French

Veggie Momma: Alice! Not you too!

Sexy Vamp Doc: am I being ignored?

Shop-a-Holic9786: sorry Esme I have to go tell Jeff(it's her nickname for jazz) that you said fuck!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Sexy Vamp Doc has signed out

Veggie Momma: Shit…

Veggie Momma has signed out


	43. Love From The Beachnot a chat but read!

_**Ok people I know that red and I have not updated in a while because we went on summer vacation! So we'll try to get a chat out soon but right now we're in a hotel and we are so lucky! That red's mom is letting us use red's cell to do this! **__Yeah it costs money to go online! __**So please **__**STOP**__** bugging us about updating bcuz we want our summer vacation to be fun! Not cramped up in a hotel room for a while writing stories!**_

**Love From The Beach**

**(:Dani And Red:)**


	44. Another Beach Update READ!

_Hello Peeps! This is another Update from the Beach! After Dani and I get back on the 26__th__ Dani will be taking over the chats for awhile bcuz its going to be my last year of high school and my mom's making me focus on getting in to a good college! So you won't hear from me in awhile but don't worry! Ill most likely be back when school starts so Peace Out!_

_Red _


	45. Flordia, Yogurt, Emmett and Pizza

_So all of our fans out there this is the last chat I am going to be in for awhile! __**If you don't know why she's not going to be in the chat please read the previous chapter. **_

_Tsk. No needs to say please Dani you just say DO IT! And threaten them that if they don't I'll totally give them a paper cut in front of Jasper! __** You scare me sometimes red… and I've known you since preschool… **__IT's true we have!_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward~ ForeverHers**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Carlisle~ Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Esme~ Veggie Momma**

**Jacob~ HaHa!**

**Seth~ FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Leah~ StfuSeth**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: Am I alone?

Shop-a-Holic9786:…

Shop-a-Holic9786: Apparently

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: OMG SETH!! I haven't heard from you in like forever!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: …

Shop-a-Holic9786: WHY THE HELL DID YOU ABANDONE ME?!?!?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Alice Its summer vacation I went to Florida(**A/N: **_Just like we did!_**)**

Shop-a-Holic9786: AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME?!?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Alice you're a vampire! It was sunny there

Shop-a-Holic9786: SO?!?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: will you stop putting on caps?

Shop-a-Holic9786: NO I CAN'T THE FRIGGIN BUTTON IS STUCK CUZ EMMETT SPILT YOGURT ON IT!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: why did he spill yogurt on it?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: you guys don't eat…

Shop-a-Holic9786: THAT'S IT NO ONE KNOWS WHY THE HELL HE DID!!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Kay then…

HaHa! has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: LEMME GUESS YOU WENT TO FLORDIA TOO DIDN'T YOU!?!

HaHa!: Weelll duhh! The whole pack went we saw Red and Dani there(**A/N: **_we just had to say that! __**And by we she means her)**_

HaHa!: what up w/ the caps Alice?

Shop-a-Holic9786: EMMETT!!

HaHa!: spilt yogurt on the keyboard?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: how did you know that?

HaHa!:not the first time dude..

Shop-a-Holic9786: IT'S THE 77TH TIME

FoshizzleMYnizzle: you keep count?

Shop-a-Holic9786:NO JASPER AND EMMETT DO!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: o..k..then..

Shop-a-Holic9786: IM LEAVING…

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: HAS ALICE BEEN ON?!?!?

HaHa!:…

FoshizzleMYnizzle:…

HaHa!: nope

FoshizzleMYnizzle: no

CheezyGrizzlyBear: phew…

FoshizzleMYnizzle: wait didn't you spill yogurt on the keyboard?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: NO!! I DID THAT ON ALICES AND JASER"S LAPTOP!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: YOU LIAR SHE WAS ON

HaHa!: no jasper was on

CheezyGrizzlyBear: oh

CheezyGrizzlyBear: wait he went hunting!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: he was on his cell…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: oh

HaHa!: lol

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Heh

CheezyGrizzlyBear: what?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: nothing..

HaHa!: something that happen in FL

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WHAT? Tell me tell me!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: cant

HaHa!: werewolf secret

CheezyGrizzlyBear: DAMN YOU!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle: that was a bit much

HaHa!: he's insane

FoshizzleMYnizzle; yeah..I'm gonna grab pizza!

HaHa!: ill come too

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Kay you're paying!

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

HaHa!: damn..

HaHa! Has signed out

_Kay so I'll see you guys when school starts! __**See? We can't see them…were on your cell…**__ SO?!? A TEENAGER CANT DREAM!?!? __**This is why your moms always pissed at you Red…**__ SHUT UP!!_


	46. The bet

_**So this is the first chat that I made by myself so yeah…**_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward~ ForeverHers**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Carlisle~ Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Esme~ Veggie Momma**

**Jacob~ HaHa!**

**Seth~ FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**(Alice got the keyboard fixed)**

ForeverHers has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Heey Edward Hey Edward wake up!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: yeah Edward wake up you silly sleepy head!

ForeverHers: what?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: were on a bridge Edward

FoshizzleMYnizzle: a magical bridge of hope and joy and joyness

ForeverHers: What bridge?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: look it's a leopluradon!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: a magical leopluradon!

ForeverHers: Alice showed you that again?! Damn her..

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

ForeverHers: do you see what you did Alice?

Shop-a-Holic9786: shun the non believer!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: shuuun

CheezyGrizzlyBear: shuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn

ForeverHers: Im gonna leave…

ForeverHers: why did you put jasper behind me?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: to make sure you don't leave…

ForeverHers: fine I won't leave ill get rose

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OH NO YOU WON'T!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: ring ring

FoshizzleMYnizzle: hello

Shop-a-Holic9786: ring ring

FoshizzleMYnizzle: h-hello?

Shop-a-Holic9786: ring ring

ForeverHers: YOU HAVE A BAD CONNECTION!

Shop-a-Holic9786: I DID IT! I got him to do it!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Bella owes me!

ForeverHers: it was a bet?!?

ForeverHers: wait what're you going to make Bella do?

Shop-a-Holic9786:nuthin

ForeverHers: Seth?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Pfftt she paid me not to tell or think about

Shop-a-Holic9786: oh and no one knows except Bella Seth Jake and I

FoshizzleMYnizzle: Jake wont tell you either

FoshizzleMYnizzle: and bellas is blocking his mind…

ForeverHers: Seth what did she pay you I will pay you more

FoshizzleMYnizzle: ch it wasn't money

ForeverHers: WHAT THEN?!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: I ain't tellin…

ForeverHers: DAMN YOU!!

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: DID HE DO IT?

Shop-a-Holic9786: uh huh

Can'tHearMeh!: DAMN IT EDWARD!

ForeverHers: don't blame me blame Emmett…

Can'tHearMeh!: I WILL NOT! THAT'S IT! WERE ON PLAN B!

ForeverHers: but it's not my fault…

Can'tHearMeh!: YES IT IS!

Shop-a-Holic9786: bells Im gonna go get ready!

Can'tHearMeh!:whatevs Ali

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Can'tHearMeh!: EDWARD!

ForeverHers: Bella please not plan b?

Can'tHearMeh!:…well

Can'tHearMeh!: NO!

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle:…

ForeverHers: …

FoshizzleMYnizzle: awkward…

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

ForeverHers: … stupid plan b…

_**Yeah I don't own Charlie the unicorn if you're wondering what plan b is read chats 16 and 17 **_


	47. Poor Quil

_**Ok I just realized that we never put up the answer from our latest contest…so here it is**_

_**Rolling **_

_**On**_

_**The**_

_**Floor**_

_**Laughing**_

_**So**_

_**Hard **_

_**I'm **_

_**Dry**_

_**Crying**_

_**Because**_

_**Bella **_

_**Just**_

_**Called**_

_**Edward**_

_**Eddy-**_

_**Pie**_

_**Yeah no one got it so sorry no winner so let's get started**_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Jacob~ HaHa!**

**Seth~ FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

**Quil~ Ih8PixieVamps**

HaHa! Has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle: I can't believe what Alice did to poor Quil

HaHa!: she was too harsh

Wolves777 has signed in

Wolves777: did you guys see what Alice did to Quil?!?!?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: uh huh…

HaHa!: Ur aunt scares me Nessie

Wolves777:she scares me too Jake

Ih8PixieVamps has signed in

Wolves777: hi Quil

Ih8PixieVamps:…

Ih8PixieVamps:hi…

FoshizzleMYnizzle; were so sorry

HaHa!!: dude if we knew she was gonna do that we wouldn't have tossed you at her

Ih8PixieVamps:…

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786:hello all of my luffly friends!

Wolves777: ALICE WHAT THE HELL?!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: why did you to that to him!

Shop-a-Holic9786: oh you mean chain him to a chair as I gave him a makeover then dressed him?

HaHa!: YOU WENT TOO FAR!

Shop-a-Holic9786: you threw him at me!

Ih8PixieVamps:…

Wolves777:Quil?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: man you got something to say?

Ih8PixieVamps: bitch…

Shop-a-Holic9786:…WHAT?!?

Wolves777: Im gonna go…

Wolves777 has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle: yeah me too

HaHa!: HELL NO! WE HAVE TO DEFEND OUR BROTHER!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Heh okiedokie

HaHa!: dude Im scared

FoshizzleMYnizzle: so am I

Shop-a-Holic9786: you 3 are soooo dead…

_**Okays so soon you will see what happens to Quil Jake and Seth please review!**_


	48. THINK OF THE GRIZLEY BEARS!

_**Yeah, Red is actually planning on being done with college hunting for our 50**__**th**__** chat…and if you're wondering why I'm not college hunting is I graduated last year I skipped 2**__**nd**__** grade…**_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I is all alone…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I is alone right?

CheezyGrizzlyBear:…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: yep

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I is all alone

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: ALICE!

Shop-a-Holic9786: 'ello Emmy bear!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: what have you been up too?

Shop-a-Holic9786: oh I tied up Seth Jake and Quil to and old tree with steal and stuff in a forest south of here…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: by Bella's cabin?

Shop-a-Holic9786: nope farther south…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Organ?

Shop-a-Holic9786: nope farther…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: California?

Shop-a-Holic9786:nope

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Mexico?

Shop-a-Holic9786: almost there

CheezyGrizzlyBear:ummm

Shop-a-Holic9786: think hard Emmett and if you get it right ill take you hunting in Canada where they have overpopulation on grizzly bears

CheezyGrizzlyBear: REALLY?

Shop-a-Holic9786: focus Emmy bear

CheezyGrizzlyBear: …

CheezyGrizzlyBear: …

CheezyGrizzlyBear: …

Shop-a-Holic9786: hes almost there 3 more times…

CheezyGrizzlyBear:…

CheezyGrizzlyBear:…

CheezyGrizzlyBear:..

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OH OH!!! I GOT IT! –Raises hand-

Shop-a-Holic9786: Emmett

CheezyGrizzlyBear: THE AMAZON RAIN FOREST?!?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Yep! A+ for Emmett!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: YAAAAYYY!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GRIZZLY BEARS!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GRIZZLY BEARS!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GRIZZLY BEARS!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GRIZZLY BEARS!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: shit…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: what?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Nessie is coming on…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: ohhhh…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: BYE!

Shop-a-Holic9786:bye Emmy bear

CheezyGrizzlyBear: wait!

Shop-a-Holic9786: tomorrow night well leave!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: wait how did she kno I was gonna ask tha-riggghhhttt

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GRIZZLY BEARS!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GRIZZLY BEARS!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GRIZZLY BEARS!!!

Wolves777 has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GRIZZLY BEARS!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GRIZZLY BE-

Wolves777: EMMETT!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: what?

Wolves777: WHERE ARE THEY?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: uhhh

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GRIZZLY BEARS!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Wolves777: DAMNIT!!!

Wolves777 has signed out

_**Yeah review!**_


	49. Coumputer's hurt people er werewolves

_**So its official Red will be in the next chat! Um so yeah that will be out Friday…yeah...**_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Carlisle~ Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Esme~ Veggie Momma**

**Paul~ Computers hurt**

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: HAI BELLA!!

Can'tHearMeh!: I thought you were in Canada with Emmett

Shop-a-Holic9786: I am

Shop-a-Holic9786: I'm done hunting Emmett's still hunting though

Can'tHearMeh!: so like how the hell are you on?

Shop-a-Holic9786: by my iphone bells

Can'tHearMeh!: oh…

Can'tHearMeh!: so have you seen what you did to my daughter?

Shop-a-Holic9786: what do you mean?

Can'tHearMeh!: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?

Shop-a-Holic9786: sheesh

Can'tHearMeh!: DON'T SHEESH ME!! YOU SENT THEM TO AUSTRAILA TRYING TO FIND THE WOLVES!

Shop-a-Holic9786: annnnd?

Can'tHearMeh!: and..Idk…

Sexy Vamp Doc has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: OMICARLISLE ITS GOD!!

Can'tHearMeh!: hi god!

Sexy Vamp Doc: -sigh- hello girls…

Shop-a-Holic9786: what's wrong god?

Sexy Vamp Doc: jasper has broken Esme's window wall because he lost a game

Shop-a-Holic9786:..

Shop-a-Holic9786: I am so glad I'm in Canada

Can'tHearMeh!: god aren't you scared I mean you remember what she did to Emmett when he tacked wood all over th e house bcuz of the wolves right?

Sexy Vamp Doc: yes I remember…that's why I'm in the Amazon rain forest…

Shop-a-Holic9786: NO!!! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!!

Sexy Vamp Doc:why?

Shop-a-Holic9786: CUZ I SAID SO!!!

Sexy Vamp Doc: Alice is something wrong?

Sexy Vamp Doc: do I hear screaming?

Shop-a-Holic9786: LEAVE THERE NOW GOD!!

Sexy Vamp Doc: Alice I'm following the screams someone might be in tro-

Shop-a-Holic9786: damn…

Sexy Vamp Doc: Alice?

Shop-a-Holic9786: yes god?

Sexy Vamp Doc: why am I looking at Seth Quil and Jacob?

Shop-a-Holic9786: no reason

Can'tHearMeh!: THERE IN SOUTH AMERICA!?!?!

Gefühle has signed in

Gefühle: BELLA WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!!!

Can'tHearMeh!: Why?

Gefühle: ESME's LOST IT!!

Can'tHearMeh!: OMCARLISE!!

Can'tHearMeh!: LET'S GO!

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed out

Gefühle has signed out

Sexy Vamp Doc: Alice why did you tie them to a tree?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Quil called me a bitch and Seth and Jake were protecting him

Shop-a-Holic9786: I gave them makeovers too!

Sexy Vamp Doc: Alice when Esme has calmed down and I go back home I'm taking away your credit cards

Shop-a-Holic9786: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: IT WAS ROSE'S IDEA!!

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

ThatWhichWeCallMe: omcomcomcomcomc! Esme's has lost it! Im in the dungeon and she tearing the house apart!!!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: DFAMN! SHE FOUND ME I G2G!!!

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: I g2g check on Emmy

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Sexy Vamp Doc: Wait! What am I suppose to do with these three?

Veggie Momma has signed in

Veggie Momma: CARLISLE THE DESTROYED MY BABY!!!

Sexy Vamp Doc: Esme breath

Veggie Momma: I WILL NOT!! THEY DESTROYED MY HARD WORK!! AND I CANT FIND ANY OF THEM!!!

Sexy Vamp Doc: Esme have you tried calming down and tracking them?

Veggie Momma: NO!!

Veggie Momma: you're not listening Carlisle

Veggie Momma: THEY DESTROYED MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sexy Vamp Doc: Esme sweetie you need to-

Veggie Momma has been d/c

Sexy Vamp Doc:-sigh- I wonder what happened

Computers Hurt!!! Has signed in

Sexy Vamp Doc: hello

Computers Hurt!!!!: YOUR WIFE'S INSANE SHE THREW A COUMPUTER AT ME!!!

Sexy Vamp Doc: why?

Computers Hurt!!!!: SAM TOLD ME CHECK WHY THERE WAS SO MUCH NOISE AND WHEN I CAM TO CHECK IT OUT YOUR HOUSE WAS PEBBLES AND SHE THREW A COUMPUTER AT ME!

Sexy Vamp Doc: oh! You're in the pack?

Computers Hurt!!!!:duhh! Im PAUL

Sexy Vamp Doc: oh hello Paul!

Computers Hurt!!!!: Hey have you seen Jake Seth or Quil we haven't seen them in awhile

Sexy Vamp Doc: Oh! Shoot I have to go!

Sexy Vamp Doc has signed out

Computers Hurt!!!!: since when does anyone say oh shoot?

Computers Hurt!!!! Has signed out

_**Be on the lookout Friday for our 5oth chat! Review too!**_


	50. They'reWhere?

_Hola! Betcha all missed me didn't ya? _

_**Miss you? You were only gone for like 3 chats…**_

_And? My reviewers can't miss me?_

_**When you're gone for 3 chats? I think they shouldn't I mean I didn't miss you…**_

_THAT'S BECAUSE YOURE ALWAYS OVER HERE!!_

_**And? Your parents call me their 2**__**nd**__** daughter, and you were always over here during the school year, and your grandma thinks I am…**_

_MY GRANDMA IS BLIND AND DELUSIONAL SHE THINKS MY BROTHER IS A GIRL!!!_

_**Well he does look like a girl…**_

_WELL-_

…

_Yeah you're right… _

_Nevermind…_

_**I win! **_

_SHUT UP!!_

_**Fine let's start already…**_

_Hmpf…_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Edward~ ForeverHers**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Carlisle~ Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

**NESSIE IS OOC IN THIS SO NO HATING**

**IT HAS BEEN 2 WEEKS SINCE ESME LOST IT 3 SINCE JAKE, PAUL, AND SETH WENT MISSING!**

ForeverHers has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Wolves777 has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: HI!!!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Hi Emmy!

ForeverHers: Alice…

Shop-a-Holic9786: yes Edward?

ForeverHers: Why the HELL did you send us to AUSTRALIA?

Wolves777: YEAH! God told us he found the wolves in the forest!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: and have you seen the wolves lately?

Wolves777: well no…

Shop-a-Holic9786: and why do you think that is?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OH OH!! I KNO!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: yes Emmett?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GOD FOUND THEM WHEN ESME WAS CRAZY AND THEN HE LEFT THEM THERE!!

Wolves777: WHAT?!?!?

ForeverHers: really? Wait till I tell Bella

ForeverHers has signed out

Wolves777: HE LEFT THEM THERE!?!?

Shop-a-Holic9786: precisely…

Wolves777: HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? 2 3 WEEKS SINCE THEY HAD FOOD OR WATER?!?!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: no they had water I mean it is a _**RAIN**_ FOREST

Shop-a-Holic9786: Em. What up w/ the italics and bold on rain?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I dunno

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I was bored…

Wolves777: wait a rain forest…OMC THERE IN ITALY?!?!!?(_**A/N: **__WE DO NOT MEAN TO INSULT NESSIE WE JUST THINK ITS BTTER IF SHES A COPLETE IDIOT IN THIS CHAT plus I want her one)_

CheezyGrizzlyBear: YEAH! THERE IN ITALY!

CheezyGrizzlyBear:…wait Alice they are in Italy right?

Shop-a-Holic9786: yes Emmett _**they are totally in Italy right now…**_

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Heh I knew it but wait you used bold underline and italics…

Wolves777: yeah why?

Shop-a-Holic9786: um…Idk Im bored

Wolves777: ohhhh I gotta go get god to take me to ital-

Shop-a-Holic9786: what?

Wolves777: OMC…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WHAT GOD DAMIT!

Wolves777: where exactly in Italy Alice?

Shop-a-Holic9786: why does that matter?

Wolves777: VOLTERRA RINGING ANY BELLS?!?!?

Wolves777: OMC I GOTTA GO GET GOD TO SAVE THEM!!!

Wolves777 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: you sent them to volterra?

Shop-a-Holic9786: EMMETT I TOLD YOU WHERE THEY WERE!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: err are

CheezyGrizzlyBear: ohhhh so they're in Italy

Shop-a-Holic9786: Emmett…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: hold on I gotta go find rose I just remember she was the only one who didn't come back yet

Shop-a-Holic9786: Em Jazzers isn't back either

CheezyGrizzlyBear: yeah but he's prob. In the south…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: TTYL!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Sexy Vamp Doc has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: hi god!!

Sexy Vamp Doc : Alice you moved the wolves to Italy?

Shop-a-Holic9786:umm

Sexy Vamp Doc: Alice

Shop-a-Holic9786: GOD I HAVE TO GO TO

Shop-a-Holic9786: umm

Shop-a-Holic9786: GEORGIA TO SAVE MY HUBBY FROM A-

Shop-a-Holic9786: umm

Shop-a-Holic9786: RABID FIRE EATING KITTIES ATTACK!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Sexy Vamp Doc: oh dear that doesn't sound good at all

Sexy Vamp Doc has signed out

_Yes we made Carlisle somewhat an idiot…sooo REVIEW!!_


	51. Ignored and Pizzaless

…

_**What?**_

_I have nothing to say…_

_**C'mon Red your mom grounded you for like a month or 2 so what?**_

_SO WHAT?!? MY SCHOOL LIFE IS RUINED!_

_**For like the 1**__**st**__** month1**_

_AND-oh crap we have to do this…_

_Heh lets just get started_

_**-Sigh- you're such a drama queen**_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Jacob~ HaHa!**

**Seth~ FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

**NESSIE AND CARLILSE ARE NOT IDIOTS IN THIS CHAT!**

**BEEN A WEEK SINCE THE LAST CHAT**

**Emmett is signed in already!**

Wolves777 has signed in

Wolves777: I can't believe I went to Italy…

Wolves777; I am so stupid!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: yes you are

Wolves777: GAH!

Wolves777: WHEN THE HELL DID YOU SIGN IN!??

CheezyGrizzlyBear: umm bout 3 hours ago...

Wolves777:

Wolves777: rose and jasper still gone?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: yep…

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786; I FOUND HIM!!!!!!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: found who?

Shop-a-Holic9786: he's signing in

Gefühle has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: now!

Wolves777: Hi jasper!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: hey! Where's rose?

Gefühle: How the hell should I know?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I dunno I thought you did

Wolves777: am I being ignored?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: hey Alice where'd you find him?

Gefühle: I was in Texas you idiot

Shop-a-Holic9786: yep! He sure was!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: oh… hey where did the car go?

Wolves777; IM STILL ON!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: I don't kno I think she left

Gefühle; okay then

Wolves777: I HATE YOU ALL!!

Wolves777 has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: hi Seth!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle; what the hell!??

Shop-a-Holic9786; what?

Gefühle: doesn't involve me I'm leaving

Gefühle has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle: 4 weeks…

FoshizzleMYnizzle: 4 DAMN WEEKS!!!!!!!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: don't blame me I left you there for 2 weeks then God left you…

HaHa! has signed in

HaHa!: seth man your moms looking for you

FoshizzleMYnizzle; im upstairs in my room does she ot kno that?

HaHa!: apparently not

CheezyGrizzlyBear: jake seems fine w/ you and god leaving them in the amazon rainforest

HaHa!: oh trust me were getting revenge

Shop-a-Holic9786: DAMN YOU! I CANT TELL WHEN YOU WILL!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: exactly…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OMGYGASE!IGRFWW!

HaHa!: o..kay?

Shop-a-Holic9786: he said oh my god you gus are so evil! Im gaining more respect for were wolves

FoshizzleMYnizzle: ohh thanks

HaHa!: seth lets go get pizza

FoshizzleMYnizzle: kay but I aint paying…

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

HaHa! has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: I feel ignored

CheezyGrizzlyBear: so do i…

Shop-a-Holic9786: WANNA GO SHOPPING EMMY BEAR?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: O_O

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: HAH! I KNO YOUR GOING TO BUIILD A BEAR!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

_Yeah review.._


	52. Alice's Clothes

_**Yeah Red's not in this one because her mom won't let her on the computer cause she's grounded and what not…oh and You Taste **__**Horrible (a reviewer of ours) our school starts September 12**__**th**__** (it was suppose to start August 24**__**th**__** but they postponed it cause our principal got sick or some lame ass excuse like that (Seriously I saw him in Wall Mart yesterday!!))**_

_**Anyway let's start this already**_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Jacob~ HaHa!**

**Seth~ FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE THE LAST CHAT!!!**

**ESME'S 'BABY' IS REBUILT W/ A NEW PARTY HOUSE (WILL BE METIONED IN LATER CHATS)**

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: I HATE THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: who?

Shop-a-Holic9786: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK??!?!?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: umm…IDK TELL ME!

Shop-a-Holic9786: YOU IDIOT THE WOLVES!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: ohhhh…..

CheezyGrizzlyBear: what'd they do?

Shop-a-Holic9786: all…my...clothes

Shop-a-Holic9786: THEYRE ALL GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HaHa! has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: YOU!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: WHERE ARE THEY!?!?!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: where are who?

Shop-a-Holic9786: MY CLOTHES GODDAMIT

HaHa!: Ohhhhh

FoshizzleMYnizzle: I dunno

Shop-a-Holic9786: WHAT

Shop-a-Holic9786: DO

Shop-a-Holic9786: YOU

Shop-a-Holic9786: MEAN

Shop-a-Holic9786: YOU DON'T KNOW!?!?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: I mean I dunno

Shop-a-Holic9786: YOU TOOK THEM!

HaHa!: yeah but we gave them to Emily…

Shop-a-Holic9786: YOU WHAT!?!?!?!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I feel ignored

Gefühle has signed in

Gefühle: alice why are you mad? I just punched Edward because of you

Shop-a-Holic9786: ILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!

Gefühle: what?

HaHa!: we took her clothes

FoshizzleMYnizzle: and gave them to Emily

Gefühle: Oh…

Gefühle: I hope you realize I will not be responsible to any harm that comes to her…

Gefühle: so if I were you two id return her clothes.

Shop-a-Holic9786: MY CLOTHES ILL KILL HER!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Gefühle: see?

HaHa!: SHE CANT KILL EMILY!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: SAM'LL KILL US!!

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

HaHa! Has signed out

Gefühle: problem solved now I gotta go hunting…

Gefühle has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: sigh…left all alones

Can'tHearMeh! has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: BELLA!!

Can'tHearMeh!: yes Emmett?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: IM BOREDD!!!

Can'tHearMeh!: well I did come in here to tell you that blue's clues is on

CheezyGrizzlyBear: REALLY!?!?

Can'tHearMeh!: Mhmm

CheezyGrizzlyBear: BYE BELLA!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

_**--**_

_**So yeah review!**_


	53. sick of it READ IS IMPORTANT

_Do __**NOT**__ yell at me for not updating just got out of a relationship and it's been rough since I was dating the guy since __**8**__**th**__** GRADE!!**__ And if you don't know Im a __**SENIOR**__ in __**HIGH-SCHOOL!!!**__ That's a long time! And Im super pissed at all the PMs Im getting from you all telling us to update! If you guys keep that up we __**WILL NOT UPDATE!**__ And you guys will ruin it all for our __**NICE NON BITCHY REVIEWERS!! **__So stop all the PMs and stop bitching at us! You can even ask Dani I don't like being bossed around! I even got suspended last year because the dumbass teacher told me to do something I didn't want to so I threw my friends notebook at her…_

_**Yeah she did and almost gave the chick a sprained hip…but luckily that women didn't sue…or Red woulda been in so much trouble**_

_Pssh all of us lied and told the principal that she's clumsy and hallucinating_

_**Yeah but she did have that bruise on the back of her neck Red…**_

_Annnnd? _

_**You are so dumb**_

_Pssh you know u love me! (LIKE SISTERS YOU FREAKING PERVS!!!)_

_**Yeah…**_

_HOLY SMOKES IT'S A CHAT?!?! Betcha weren't expecting that!_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward~ ForeverHers**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

ForeverHers has signed in

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OMC!

ForeverHers: what?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Heh

Can'tHearMeh!: o Carlisle Emmett not this again!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: FER SURE MAYBE FER SURE NOT!!

ForeverHers: o god…

Shop-a-Holic9786: FER SURE EH! FER SURE BOMB!

Can'tHearMeh!: ALICE! NOT YOU TO!

Shop-a-Holic9786: why not?

Can'tHearMeh!: umm

ForeverHers: because by jasper's thoughts I think he needs you…

Shop-a-Holic9786: what are you talking abou- ohhhhhhhh….

Shop-a-Holic9786: BYE!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Can'tHearMeh!: edwaaarrrddddd

ForeverHers: yes dear?

Can'tHearMeh!: I wanna go hunnnnnttttiiinnnnngggg!

ForeverHers: again?

Can'tHearMeh!: YES AGAIN NOW GO GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE AND IN YOUR DAMN CAR!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: PMSing much Bella?

Can'tHearMeh!: emmmeetttt that hurt my feelingsssss….

ForeverHers: dear lord…

Can'tHearMeh!: EDWARD I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE!

ForeverHers: bu-

Can'tHearMeh!: NOW!!

ForeverHers: yes dear

ForeverHers has signed out

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: yep she is so PMSing


	54. HOLY GRIZZLYwait whats today?

_Holy cheesecake! _

_**Cheesecake?**_

_Shut up!_

_**Fine what?**_

_Do you know what today is?_

_**Um the 29th?**_

_Of?_

_**Auges- shit! I forgot!**_

_Again? That's so not right I mean I can't believe you'd forget your own birthday! AGAIN!_

_**Shut up!**_

_That's what I say!!_

_**So?**_

_Carlisle Dani… Anywayz to our reviewers yes today is Dani's birthday and apparently she's the only one who forgot!_

_**You do NOT wanna go there Red**_

_Weelll I am so every year Dani's mom throws her a "surprise" party…and she has been doing this since I've known Dani…AKA Almost all of my life(we met in preschool)So that's why were updating Even if its short! But Im still super pissed that we got update mail(seriously after like 12 hrs What the hell?) but we decided that if we can get to our 1 yr anniversary(October 2__nd__) without over __**20**__ update PMs we'll keep updating!(starting septemer1st cuz I can)_

_**So yeah…**_

_You wanna go tell your mom to piss off on the parties?_

_**Yeah…**_

_Ok then! Go! I can update by myself! I did it for like 3 chats after  
Jon (Blue man yeah you remember him) left…then I got you to do it!_

_**Yeah that's why Im worried…**_

_SHUT UP AND GO ALREADY DAMNIT!_

…

_Damn I sound like Bella in our last chat…_

_**Mhm so imma go**_

_Whatevs_

**READ**

_A lot of people have been asking how we do the intros. Weelll Dani and actually just say stuff like this intro actually happened not even 5 mins ago so that's how it's not like we know what were going to say(cept for the PM thingy) it just happens…_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward~ ForeverHers**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in (**A/N: have you all noticed that Emmett's in like all the chats? Cuz I just did (and I write it))**

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in (**A/N: so is Alice!)**

Gefühle has signed in **(A/N: he's not)**

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed in **(A/N: neither is she…are you guys getting annoyed yet?)**

ForeverHers has signed in (**A/N: no? well ok then)**

**(A/N: I ran outta people that I want in here! (cuz remember this for Dani and for my entertainment and yours(I love doing this!(but I'll stop(mostly because this taking up a lot of room(and because Im saying like 5 things(BYE!))))))**CheezyGrizzlyBear: HI!!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: HI EMMETT!

Can'tHearMeh!: …

ForeverHers: …

CheezyGrizzlyBear: did I miss a fight!?!?!?! DID I?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Im not sure…Bells what happened!?

Gefühle: Im pretty sure something bad happened because Bella's pissed

Can'tHearMeh!: Im not speaking to him!

ForeverHers: Bella darling-

Can'tHearMeh! Has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: looks like eddies not getting sex tonight

ForeverHers: SHUT UP EMMETT!

Gefühle: o god all the anger!

Gefühle has been D/C

Shop-a-Holic9786: JAZZY!!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

ForeverHers has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: sigh left alone again

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in (**A/N: HAH! Betcha weren't expecting her (Im so evil (holy cheesecake Im doing it again (ok Im going to stop (Now)))))**

CheezyGrizzlyBear: ROSI-

ThatWhichWeCallMe: if you want to live you will NOT call me that

CheezyGrizzlyBear: yes ma'm!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: good now come on I want to go hunting!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: you didn't go with Bella and Edward yesterday?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Pssh like I would Jasper said that ifbella was a human shed be **SO** PMSing yesterday

CheezyGrizzlyBear: HOLY GRIZZLY CRAP ON A BEAR MOUNTAIN OF CRAP!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Ew

CheezyGrizzlyBear: THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I TOTALLY SAID SHE WAS PMSING!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I SAID IT FIRST!!!!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: ok but why did you just say holy grizzly crap on a bear mountain of crap?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: what?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Nevermind I think I saw that blue's clues is on

CheezyGrizzlyBear: HOLY GRIZZLY CRAP ON A BEAR MOUNTAIN OF CRAP!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: as I say again EW!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: REALLY?! BLUES CLUES IS ON!:?!?!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: ill have Esme TiVo it so that when we get back from hunting you can watch it

CheezyGrizzlyBear: YAY!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

_Ok so review and starting Tuesday no more update PMs and ill continue updating! Hope you enjoyed all my A/Ns! Cuz I did! OH!and if your all good little boys and girls(no offense i just wanted to say that) I'll try to updat everyday (TRY!(I have a life too!)) _


	55. Private Chat With The Wolves and the car

_Ok so I know it's been like 20 minutes but I found out my dad's flying back from Iraq 2maro so Im updating now _

_**Yeah her dad's a marine so I don't understand why he's try in Iraq **_

_So yeah short intro…_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Quil~ ImmaWolf!!**

**Jared~ WazzupMyHomePeeps!!!**

**Paul~ I DO NOT Have a Temper Problem! I don't! **

**Nessie~ Wolves777**

**Jake~ HaHa!**

**Seth~ FoshizzleMYnizzle**

-~-Private Chat Room-~-

~-~The Wolves~-~

I DO NOT Have a Temper Problem! I don't! has signed in

HaHa! has signed in

Wolves777 has signed in

ImmaWolf!! has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!! has signed in

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!!: how long has it been since we had one of these things?

ImmaWolf!!: I dunno

Wolves777: like 6 months I think…

I DO NOT Have a Temper Problem! I don't! : why do you care the only thing I care about is that you Renesmee have a PARTY HOUSE!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: WHAT!?!?!

HaHa!: since when!??!

Wolves777: since grandma lost it

HaHa!: YOU TOLD ME THAT WAS A GARAGE!!!!

Wolves777: Weelll I lied

ImmaWolf!!: Ohh dude u just got dissed by your girlfriend

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!!: my question is why the HELL would you not check it out Jake!?!?!?!

I DO NOT Have a Temper Problem! I don't! : I already know this answer…

HaHa!: I dunno

FoshizzleMYnizzle: GOD! You're an idiot!

HaHa!: WELL EXCUSE ME THAT NESSIES CRAZY AUNT TIED US IN THE AMAZON RAINFOREST!!!!

ImmaWolf!!: idiot we were outta there BEFORE she built it!

HaHa!: AND?!?!

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!!: exactly

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in (**A/N: if you have no idea who this is then you haven't been reading our story…or your stupid(no offense))**

Wolves777: Alice?

Shop-a-Holic9786: you need to come home right now!

Wolves777: why?

Shop-a-Holic9786: cuz I kno your going to let the dogs into OUR party house so come on!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

Wolves777: Carlisle…

Wolves777 has signed out

HaHa!: how'd she gets in here

I DO NOT Have a Temper Problem! I don't! : I dunno

ImmaWolf!!well who set the password?

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!!: Seth did but why does tha-

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!!: DUDE YOU USED EBAY AS THE PASS DIDN'T YOU!?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: maaaayyyyybbbeeeee

I DO NOT Have a Temper Problem! I don't! : you're so dead

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

I DO NOT Have a Temper Problem! I don't! has signed out

ImmaWolf!! has signed out

WazzupMyHomePeeps!!! has signed out

HaHa! has signed out

_yes my dad is a marine so yeah review! **and remember we are not updating2maro**_


	56. Our goal

_**Wow 3 chats in 1day that's gotta be a new record**_

_Mhm but we have a new goal to reach! _

_**Yes, yes we do!**_

_By our 1 year anniversary!_

_**If you haven't been paying attention that's October 2**__**nd**__**!**_

_We want to have 100 chats! _

_**Yep! So for the next 33 days expect a lot of updates!**_

_Lots and lots and lots!_

_**We want our 100**__**th**__** chat TO be on our 1 year anniversary! So lots and lots of chats to do!**_

_To be exact we need to update 44 chats after this in the next 33 days!! So to all of you!_

_**We need ideas! **_

_Yeah about 40 so! Cuz were running out but our new friend Emily (well not exactly new (she's lived next door to me for7 yrs)) will also help out so be prepared! For a new person! _

_**Nota permanent person but still BE prepared**_

_You have been warned!!_

_**NOW! On to the third chat of the day!**_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: Hi ROSE!!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: hi…

Shop-a-Holic9786: what's wrong?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: my husband is what's wrong!

Shop-a-Holic9786: ohhhh so he cut the hunting trip short to come home and watch the blues clues episode Esme TiVod?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: precisely

Shop-a-Holic9786: no offense but you're married to an idiot…

ThatWhichWeCallMe:-sigh- I know…

(5 min. later)

Shop-a-Holic9786: soooo wanna go shopping and force Bella to come?!?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: YES!

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out


	57. God's Grammar and RyRy's Dress choice

_**Ok so we kinda lied…red's not in here since her dads landing in like 20 min. anyway since we have a goal to reach were going to try updating everyday! Oh yeah this is part of Emily's idea! So Yeaahh…**_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Carlisle~ Sexy Vamp Doc**

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

Sexy Vamp Doc has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: Holy Carlisle!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: HI GOD!!

Sexy Vamp Doc: Hello.

Shop-a-Holic9786: what brings you to the world of IMing?

Sexy Vamp Doc: Ah. Well, the hospital is very boring today. There are hardly any patients.

Shop-a-Holic9786: oh

CheezyGrizzlyBear: hey God can I ask you a question?

Sexy Vamp Doc: Yes, you may Emmett.

CheezyGrizzlyBear: why do you use punctuation marks and the correct grammar? It's an IM

Sexy Vamp Doc: I use them because that is how you are supposed to write, Emmett.

CheezyGrizzlyBear: o...k?

Shop-a-Holic9786: weird…

Sexy Vamp Doc: How so, Alice?

Shop-a-Holic9786: cuz I don't use it except for the automatic grammar check thingy

Sexy Vamp Doc: Well then you are not writing proper English.

Shop-a-Holic9786: ok…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I DON'T GET IT!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

Sexy Vamp Doc: Does Emmett do that often, Alice?

Shop-a-Holic9786: yeah pretty much…

Sexy Vamp Doc: I see.

Shop-a-Holic9786: yeah

Sexy Vamp Doc: Well I should get back to my work then. Farewell, Alice, I shall see you later.

Sexy Vamp Doc has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: farewell?

Shop-a-Holic9786: WAIT GOD I NEED TO TEACH YOU WHAT PEOPLE SAY NOW!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

**(Emily)Did you need me at all for this Danielle?**

_**No, but you came to the party last night!**_

**Well of course I did! Your mom made you wear a pink dress!**

_**You and red wore dresses!**_

**Ok Ry-Ry wore a light blue dress that ended before her knees and I wore a short black dress.**

_**WELL SHUT UP!**_

**Ry-Ry was right you are PMSing.**

_**Shut up Emily…**_

**Oh! Ry-Ry is what I call Red because that's what her name is ishly…**

**_Yeah that's nice confuse the readers! how am i confusing your revie-_**

_**Any way Review please!**_


	58. Emmett the Man Whore

_Ok so we are going to try to update every day as we have said over and over again_

_**Anyway…to find out how many more chats or update PMs we have gotten look below**_

_But today we're only going to put the number of chats we have left until October 2__nd__! AKA our 100__th__ chat!_

_**So yeah let's just get started shall we?**_

_Did you seriously just say shall? Danielle what the HELL?_

_**Oh just shut up!**_

_Someone's PMSing…_

**Chats Left Till our Goal**

**42**

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It**. **I also do not own Medic Droid or Fer Sure

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**ALICE IS ALREADY SIGNED IN **

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: sigh all alone…

CheezyGrizzlyBear: again…

Shop-a-Holic9786: what're you talking about Em.?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: OH! HI!! I THOUGHT I WAS ALONE

Shop-a-Holic9786: it's ok…just don't do it again

CheezyGrizzlyBear: yes ma'm

CheezyGrizzlyBear: so what have you been doing?

Shop-a-Holic9786: stuff

CheezyGrizzlyBear: what kinda st-

CheezyGrizzlyBear: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: NOT THAT!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: ohhhh

CheezyGrizzlyBear: sorry

Shop-a-Holic9786: damn right

CheezyGrizzlyBear: so what kinda stuff

Shop-a-Holic9786: well waiting for you to get on, shopping in Pairs online, just the usual

CheezyGrizzlyBear: ah

Gefühle has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: JAZZY!!!

Gefühle: hello

CheezyGrizzlyBear: dude what up with the boringnessness?

Gefühle: what?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Just ignore him!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: NO DON'T! IM NOT A HYBID!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: its hybrid Emmett

CheezyGrizzlyBear: what?

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: wow rose you've been getting on more frequently since Bella's PMS incident

ThatWhichWeCallMe: yeah I know

Gefühle: yeah Im going to leave now…

Gefühle has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: JAZZY!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: soooo

ThatWhichWeCallMe: so?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: wanna go do that thing we love to do? (**A/N: Yes he's talking about sex)**

ThatWhichWeCallMe: YES!

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

_Dani tried to censor the sex thing but CMON emmett's a man whore_


	59. Hunting

_Hola! Now after many hours of hard math we have come to this conclusion…_

_Were kinda screwed…we have 31 days and 42 chats to do…_

_**Wait, wait, wait hours of hard math? We spent 10 minutes on (yes that's a real website)**_

_SHUT UP! Anyway we are going to post __**3 **__for the next __**5 **__days! Now the rest of todays are going to be short cause Dani and I went to the mall and well I ended up spending 4 hours there_

_**Pssh we got kicked out be security **_

_THE DON'T FEEL LOVE!_

_**Giveme the diet Coke Red**_

_NO!_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward~ ForeverHers**

ForeverHers has signed in

Can'tHearMeh! has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: HAI EDWARD!!

ForeverHers: hello love

Can'tHearMeh!:…

ForeverHers: what?

Can'tHearMeh!: im bored…

ForeverHers: ok

Can'tHearMeh!: can we go hunting?

ForeverHers: dear we just hunted

Can'tHearMeh!: BUT IM BORED!!!!!!!

ForeverHers: ok we can go hunting…

Can'tHearMeh!: YAY!

ForeverHers has signed out

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out


	60. OMG!

_CHAT 2 OF THE DAY! AKA the actual shortest chat! 32 was not this is!_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Leah~ Idiots…**

Idiots… has signed in

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Ew

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

Idiots… has signed out


	61. Emmett is SO a man whore

_CHAT 3!_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Hey sexy lady!

ThatWhichWeCallMe: hello

CheezyGrizzlyBear: did I do something wrong?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: um no why would you think that?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: well there wasn't any felling in that hello

ThatWhichWeCallMe: huh! I wonder why! Maybe its because I TYPED IT?!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: um wanna go have sex?(**A/N: we picture this is how Emmett gets outta trouble)**

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Sure!

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out


	62. Chapter 62

_Ok so most of you are wondering why we're not updating. It's because Dani is really sick again and frankly, yeah we didn't make our goal who cares? You know why we haven't? Cancer. Yep, Dani has CANCER! So call us whatever but we won't be updating for awhile. Im leaving it at that for now_

_Red Cherry _


	63. Wow a chat

_OMG! A chat? No way! Ummm yeaahhh vote in our new poll and stuff. It involves the chats and stuff…_

_**Will you stop saying and stuff?**_

_Nope!_

_**Just start the gawd damn chat…**_

_Fine!_

…

_And stuff..._

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Jacob~ HaHa!**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

**ALICE HAS BEEN ON FOR 3 HOURS**

Wolves777 has signed in

HaHa! Has signed in

Wolves777: hi Jake!

HaHa!: hi

Wolves777: Im boreeddd

HaHa!: and?

Wolves777:I want to come over and 'study'

HaHa!: um wat up with the quote things and why would you want to study you've been outta school for 3 yrs

Wolves777: No, Jake I want to "STUDY"

HaHa!: Well I don't WANNA

Wolves777: JACOB BLACK I AM GOING OVER THERE AND WE ARE GOING TO "STUDY" BECAUSE YOUR DAD IS GONE!

HaHa!: goddamit

HaHa!: FINE!

HaHa! Has signed out but not happily…cuz he's that dense

Wolves777 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: EVEN I EFFING GOT THAT!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Got Milk?!?!?!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WE HAVE A COW?!?!?

Shop-a-Holic9786: No!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Nessie wanted Jake to go "study"

CheezyGrizzlyBear: study?

Shop-a-Holic9786: yes "study'

CheezyGrizzlyBear: why?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: they've been Outta School for years

Shop-a-Holic9786: -sigh-

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: hey rose why do you think Nessie wanted jake to go study?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Study?

Shop-a-Holic9786: no rose "study"

ThatWhichWeCallMe: 'study'?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: hah we should tell Edward or bella

CheezyGrizzlyBear: TELL EDWARD WHAT!!!!!!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: THAT HIS DAUGHTER WANTED TO STUDY?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Shop-a-Holic9786: Carlisle Emmett!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

ThatWhichWeCallMe: why would you not know what that means?

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WHAT THE HELL?!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out


	64. Flashbacks and a very mad jasper

_Yeah it's like late…ish…Im watching a south park episode! Um anyway Dani's at home and not in this 1 since its 10 I think… (Is way too lazy to check) um I really don't think anyone reads these anymore…um so yeah imma start_

Disclaimer ~ I Do_**NOT **_Own Twilight or Any Characters from It, I do_**NOT**_ own poker face or south park, OR witch doctor. Seriously I f I did I would not be here right.

**Screen Names You Need To Know~**

**Bella~ Can'tHearMeh!**

**Edward~ ForeverHers**

**Jasper~ ****Gefühle (emotions in German)**

**Alice~ Shop-a-Holic9786 **

**Rosalie~ ThatWhichWeCall**_**Me**_

**Emmett~ CheezyGrizzlyBear**

**Carlisle~ Sexy Vamp Doc**

**Esme~ Veggie Momma**

**Jacob~ HaHa!**

**Seth~ FoshizzleMYnizzle**

**Leah~ Idiots…**

**Renesmee~ Wolves777**

_**(SETHS BEEN ON FOR A WHILE)**_

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: hello?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: is anyone here?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Heh

_**(JUST PRETEND THAT THE SONG IS PLAYING AND EMMETT IS SINGING IT WILL MAKE IT FUNNIER! IMO ANYWAYS)**_

CheezyGrizzlyBear: mu mu mu mah

CheezyGrizzlyBear: mu mu mu mah

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I wanna hold them like they do in Texas plays

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Fold em let em hit me baby stay with me

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I LOVE IT

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Money intuitions play the cards with spades to start

CheezyGrizzlyBear: after hes been hooked ill play the one that's one his heart

CheezyGrizzlyBear: CANT READ MY  
CheezyGrizzlyBear: CANT READ MY

CheezyGrizzlyBear: NO HE CANT READ MY

CheezyGrizzlyBear: PPPOOOKKKEEERRR FAAACCCCEEEE

CheezyGrizzlyBear: P-P-P POKER FACE! P-P-P POKER FACE!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: P-P-P-POKERFACE P-P-P-POKERFACE!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I wanna roll with him a hard pair will be

FoshizzleMYnizzle: I don't give a crap about whales so go and hug a tree!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GAH!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: what?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: where? My house?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: about 16 years ago

FoshizzleMYnizzle: well no 15 years ago and 362 days

CheezyGrizzlyBear: NOT YOUR HOUSE!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: IN THE CHATROOM!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: ohhhh you could've said that

FoshizzleMYnizzle: a couple seconds before you got here

~FLASH BACK!~

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle: aww

FoshizzleMYnizzle: no ones on…

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

~END OF FLASH BACK!~

FoshizzleMYnizzle: See?

CheezyGrizzlyBear:…

FoshizzleMYnizzle: what?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WE CAN HAVE FLASHBACKS!?!?!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: uh…

FoshizzleMYnizzle: NO!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: only wolves can!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I WANNA FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786: hey gu-

CheezyGrizzlyBear: ALICE DID YOU KNOW THAT THE WOLVES CAN HAVE FLASH BACKS!?!?!

Shop-a-Holic9786: um

Shop-a-Holic9786: yes?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: hey you put a ? after yes why?

Shop-a-Holic9786: typo.

CheezyGrizzlyBear: oh

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WAS I THE ONLY 1 WHO DIDN'T KNO THE WOLVES COULD HAVE FLASHBACKS!?!?!?!!?!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: apparently

Shop-a-Holic9786:yeah…

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed in

ThatWhichWeCallMe: Alice there's a sale in that boutique we went to last summer

Shop-a-Holic9786: THAT FRENCH BOUTQUE?!?!?

ThatWhichWeCallMe: yes!

Shop-a-Holic9786: BYE!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

ThatWhichWeCallMe has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: DOES NO ONE LOVE EMMETT?!

FoshizzleMYnizzle: umm

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: …

CheezyGrizzlyBear: mu mu mu mah

CheezyGrizzlyBear: mu mu mu mah

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I wanna hold them like they do in Texas plays

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Fold em let em hit me baby stay with me

CheezyGrizzlyBear: I LOVE IT

CheezyGrizzlyBear: Money intuitions play the cards with spades to start

CheezyGrizzlyBear: after hes been hooked ill play the one that's one his heart

CheezyGrizzlyBear: CANT READ MY

CheezyGrizzlyBear: CANT READ MY

CheezyGrizzlyBear: NO HE CANT READ MY

CheezyGrizzlyBear: PPPOOOKKKEEERRR FAAAC-

CheezyGrizzlyBear has been D/C by a very angry Jasper and Edward because CheezyGrizzlyBear was singing out loud and it pissed them off very much

_Yeah…review…_


	65. AH HELP

_OK! UPDATE! We're testing people to see if we really want to give the chats over to someone or no!_

_So! Now here is a thing that we are offering! Write __**1 **__chat for us. You don't need to use the usernames but you can if you want! Send it to us in a PM or publish it on your profile and tell us! We really need this, because Dani doesn't think she can help anymore I mean she's gone through a lot since finding out that she has cancer, so please help! Um we might pick a new author or keep it ourselves but we really need this. So please help!_

_XOXO_

_Red Cherry_


	66. 2 chats?

_Ok, since some of the people didn't want us to use their chat in this so you guys could vote we couldn't do what we want. _

_**BUT! Never fear! Red and I have narrowed it down to 2 people!**_

_DarkHaruKamiGirl and EMMETTisminedontutakehim_

_**And thankfully they gave us premisson to use their chats in this thing…**_

_So first up! DarkHariKamiGirl!(I LOVE YOUR USERNAME BTW)_

Gefühle has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

ForeverHers has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GIVE THEM BACK!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Give what back?

Gefühle: don't ask alice…

Shop-a-Holic9786: Too late Jeff

Shop-a-Holic9786: now give what back?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: MY AVRIL LAVINGE AND LADY GAGA CDS!!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: O_O…

ForeverHers: he told you not to ask alice…

Can'tHearMeh!**(A/N: I think that's bella's username…)** has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: who's bright idea was to give the pack Avril Lavigne and lady gaga cds?

ForeverHers: Jeff's

Gefühle: WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT?!?

Gefühle: AND NO! IT WAS NOT! IT WAS YOUR HUSBAND'S!

Gefühle has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: JEFF COME BACK!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: o-e

CheezyGrizzlyBear: you gave my CDs to the WOLVES?!?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY BABIES?!?!?!?!

Can'tHearMeh!: um…its best you not ask…

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle: OK EDWARD WHY DID YOU GIVE SAM THOSE CDS?!?!

ForeverHers: because…why? What did he do?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: uh…

FLASH BACK(**a/n: incorporating your last chapter in this…)**

**~SAM'S HOUSE 7 AM SAME DAY~**

_Ding Dong!_

Sam-*opens door**looks down and sees emmett's CDs*

Sam- what the hell?*picks CDs up**flips through each saying names*

Sam- Avril Lavigne, Avril Lavigne Avril Lavigne, lady gaga? Isn't that the man chick thing?

Emily-*walks down from upstairs* Sam why do you have those CDs?

Sam- they were here after someone rang the doorbell…

Emily- oh God…Sam is that a Lady Gaga CD?

Sam- yeah why?

Emily- Remember last time Jake saw one?

Sam- ah he wont see this one…

**~3 hours later Sams house~**

Jacob- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emily- yeah he wont see this one…

Jared- P-p-p-poker face p-p-p-poker face!

Sam- im so sorry…

END OF FLASH BACK

CheezyGrizzlyBear: MY BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle: so…

FoshizzleMYnizzle: bella we should go see if sam has killed jake and jared yet…

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

ForeverHers: ok then

ForeverHers has signed out

Gefühle has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed in

ForeverHers has signed in

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed in

CheezyGrizzlyBear: GIVE THEM BACK!

Shop-a-Holic9786: Give what back?

Gefühle: don't ask alice…

Shop-a-Holic9786: Too late Jeff

Shop-a-Holic9786: now give what back?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: MY AVRIL LAVINGE AND LADY GAGA CDS!!!!

Shop-a-Holic9786: O_O…

ForeverHers: he told you not to ask alice…

Can'tHearMeh!**(A/N: I think that's bella's username…)** has signed in

Can'tHearMeh!: who's bright idea was to give the pack Avril Lavigne and lady gaga cds?

ForeverHers: Jeff's

Gefühle: WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT?!?

Gefühle: AND NO! IT WAS NOT! IT WAS YOUR HUSBAND'S!

Gefühle has signed out

Shop-a-Holic9786: JEFF COME BACK!!

Shop-a-Holic9786 has signed out

CheezyGrizzlyBear: o-e

CheezyGrizzlyBear: you gave my CDs to the WOLVES?!?

CheezyGrizzlyBear: WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY BABIES?!?!?!?!

Can'tHearMeh!: um…its best you not ask…

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed in

FoshizzleMYnizzle: OK EDWARD WHY DID YOU GIVE SAM THOSE CDS?!?!

ForeverHers: because…why? What did he do?

FoshizzleMYnizzle: uh…

FLASH BACK(**a/n: incorporating your last chapter in this…)**

**~SAM'S HOUSE 7 AM SAME DAY~**

_Ding Dong!_

Sam-*opens door**looks down and sees emmett's CDs*

Sam- what the hell?*picks CDs up**flips through each saying names*

Sam- Avril Lavigne, Avril Lavigne Avril Lavigne, lady gaga? Isn't that the man chick thing?

Emily-*walks down from upstairs* Sam why do you have those CDs?

Sam- they were here after someone rang the doorbell…

Emily- oh God…Sam is that a Lady Gaga CD?

Sam- yeah why?

Emily- Remember last time Jake saw one?

Sam- ah he wont see this one…

**~3 hours later Sams house~**

Jacob- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emily- yeah he wont see this one…

Jared- P-p-p-poker face p-p-p-poker face!

Sam- im so sorry…

END OF FLASH BACK

CheezyGrizzlyBear: MY BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CheezyGrizzlyBear has signed out

FoshizzleMYnizzle: so…

FoshizzleMYnizzle: bella we should go see if sam has killed jake and jared yet…

FoshizzleMYnizzle has signed out

Can'tHearMeh! has signed out

ForeverHers: ok then

ForeverHers has signed out

_**That seemed shorter in our PM…**_

_Yeah…BUT O WELL!_

_**Next up is EMMETTisminedontutakehim**_

bella is on edwards phone  
nessie: is anyone on  
jacob: yup  
nessie: so jake want to 'study'?  
jacob: wait study or 'study'?  
nessie: 'study' cause mom and dad are hunting and ur dad is fishing whith grndpa charlie.  
bella: YOU WILL NOT 'STUDY' WITH JACOB!!!!!! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SNEEKING ARO-  
bella has been d/c by edward because she was ranting and thatey found two mountain lions  
alice has singed in  
nessie: hey aunti want to go shopping?  
jacob has signed out  
nessie: dang!!  
alice: sure there is a sale on gucci bags at the mall! *squeel*

_**PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Obssesd much dani?_

_**You spelt obsessed wrong**_

_Shut up!_


	67. Poll

_OK! So a lot of people are voting via review, but so now we can keep track we've made a poll about so vote on that! And very soon we'll have our new author!_


	68. Le Gasp! And the Dominos Dude

_LE GASP~!_

_ It Can't be a NEW chapter!!_

_Please do not be mean to us! I know it's been while but seriously I could _not _give our winner permission to write the story while Dani was in the hospital! BTW our Winner was DarkHaruKamiGirl~! SO we shall give her permission and close down this part of the story _**VERY**_ soon! So again please don't be mad at us! Go be made at the dude from dominos who f**ked up my pizza! Seriously, I wanted just pineapples. He gave me a meat lover… I don't eat meat on pizzas. I find it disgusting… So yeah…_

_Bye!_

_Red Cherry~!_

P.S.- _We will have one last chapter up so you guys can enjoy us once more!_


End file.
